Des amoures impromptues
by julielal
Summary: En allant travailler avec les jumeaux Weasley, Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, échapper à l'ennui. Il va pas être déçu, je vous le dis. slash fw/gw/hp et sr/sb mais pas de suite de suite. mpreg aussi, mais ça va attendre. Univers de L'Idée du siècle.
1. De la contemplation de substance théinée

_Papotage semi-important que vous seriez bien aimables de ne pas sauter, merci d'avance: _Donc, la voici enfin, la suite de l'Idée du siècle. Sauf que c'est pas vraiment une suite. Mais c'est pas tellement un préquelle non plus. Ca commence avant et ça finit après, et de toute façon on ne se concentre pas sur les mêmes personnages. Avant que les snackeuses ne s'enfuient, oui, on verra Rogue et Black, nulle crainte.

Il n'est pas nécéssaire de lire l'Idée du siècle pour comprendre cette fic, puisqu'elle commence avant, mais en même temps vous louperiez la référence que je fais à moi-même dans le titre. Cela dit ça ferait des spoilers. Oh et puis vous faites bien comme vous voulez.

Je ne sais pas encore à quelle vitesse je publierai. Au pire un chapitre par semaine, probablement deux. Si vous voulez éviter de vous casser la nénétte autant poser une alerte.

_Sommaire: _En allant travailler avec les jumeaux Weasley, Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, échapper à l'ennui. Il va pas être déçu, je vous le dis. Attention les sensibles, y'a tout plein de trucs de grands qui se passent, slash à la pelle, inceste, triolisme, mpreg et tout ce qu'on voudra. Rien de graphique, pas la peine de faire cette tête, voyons.

Dites, les histoires avec Harry et les jumeaux ça a une nom ou pas ? Genre, snarry, snack et tout ça. Non ? Bon, dans ce cas je vais créer un tout nouveau sigle: le Frarge ! Ou le Gearred, peut-être ? Vous avez le droit de rire.

_Disclaimer: _sors sa lampe de chevet et la frotte Allez le génie, file moi les droits de Harry Potter, steuplé ! la lampe ne réagit pas mais est maintenant toute propre Pff, camelote. Bon, ben Harry Potter il est pas à moi. Mais n'empêche, s'il avait été à moi il aurait été vachement plus heureux (et plus tout nu dans les bouquins mais ça on va éviter d'en parler près d'oreilles innocentes).

Allez, c'est parti mon kiki.

**DES AMOURES IMPROMPTUES ou Comment Harry Potter s'est retrouvé avec une descendance rousse**

* * *

DE LA CONTEMPLATION DE SUBSTANCE THÉINÉE DANS LES RECEPTACLES DE PORCELAINE

* * *

Harry contemplait le fond de sa tasse, plongé dans ses pensées. Et quelles pensées: que faire de sa vie ? Dur dur. Et en plus la tasse était tout ébréchée.

Tant que Voldemort était toujours là dehors, à concocter des plans machiavéliques et à faire ce que font les mages noirs pour passer le temps, Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait une mission. Un but. Mais une fois le but atteint ?

Il avait continué à faire comme il avait toujours fait: il s'était plié à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait emménagé chez son parrain en poussant un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir les Dursley, puis il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec le chef des Aurors début septembre pour discuter de sa future carrière et avait recommencé à sortir avec Ginny. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Sauf que la fin heureuse avait duré environ deux mois, au terme desquels Harry avait fini par craquer et admettre que Ginny était loin d'avoir ce qu'il recherchait chez une conquête. Oui, elle était jolie, et courageuse, et intelligente, et tout ce qu'on voudra mais...

Mais c'était plus qu'indéniablement une femme. Et Harry n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte que c'était un obstacle majeur. Personne ne lui avait appris l'étiquette à respecter au lit, mais se concentrer très fort sur le souvenir de Dean Thomas sortant dégouttant de la douche en sixième année vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette pour ne pas, euh, rencontrer de soucis de performances lui semblait briser quelques codes.

Et donc, après deux mois d'une relation qui laissa les deux parties moins que satisfaites, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que leur affection de pseudo soeur-frère-Weasley-honoraire-bien-que-non-roux leur suffirait amplement. Ginny alla gaiement batifoler auprès de, justement, Dean Thomas, et Harry se retrouva à contempler le fond d'une tasse de thé refroidie dans la cuisine de son parrain.

Il avait quitté le ministère deux heures auparavant après un entretien relativement éprouvant avec le chef de département de la justice magique. Ce dernier lui avait offert une place en or sur un plateau, avec lit de cresson et petites fleurs autour: Auror titulaire sans passer par l'académie ni période d'essai. Et Harry avait refusé aussi poliment que possible, c'est très aimable à vous mais non merci, non non arrêtez de pleurer, bon ben j'y vais je dois nourrir mes poissons.

Et de fuir avant d'avoir à affronter la déception du corps ministériel.

Franchement, il avait passé tout son temps depuis sa quatrième année à s'inquiéter des mages noirs, et tout le bien que ça lui avait fait était de lui avoir pourri son cycle de sommeil de manière définitive, selon madame Pomfresh. Sans compter les innombrables repas sautés sous le coup de l'anxiété qui l'avaient laissé ressemblant à une misérable crevette espérant encore et toujours une dernière poussée de croissance, et ses ongles étaient dans un état lamentable à force de les ronger. Non, poursuivre les méchants très peu pour lui, il laissait ça aux autres, ça ne lui faisait pas envie.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui faisait envie alors ? Il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide, il pouvait difficilement passer sa vie à glandouiller chez son parrain en regardant les moutons de poussière s'entasser sous le canapé parce que personne ne pense à nettoyer là. Que faire, que faire...?

_dingdingding dooooong, dongdongdong diiiiing_

'Il faudra que je me rappelle de dire à Sirius que sa sonnette est insupportable' se dit Harry en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une paire de roux à l'air passablement en pétard, et se rappela soudain pourquoi sortir avec une fille qui avait six frères lui avait paru dangereux à la base.

Oups ?

« On a eu une petite discussion avec Ginny, » commença Fred (ou bien était-ce George ? Disons Fred) en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

« Maman a organisé son déjeuner de famille mensuel... » continua George.

« Et, surprise, elle est arrivée sans toi. Alors bien sûr, elle a bien dit à tout le monde que vous vous étiez séparés d'un commun accord... »

« Elle est bien trop gentille, on ne l'a pas suffisamment corrompue, je le crains. »

« Mais quand on l'a prise en privé, elle nous a raconté des choses très intéressantes... » dit Fred d'un ton menaçant. Harry déglutit et se creusa la cervelle à la recherche d'un plan pour s'échapper.

« A propos d'un certain Sauveur, qui aurait ou pas une certaine attirance pour ses camarades de vestiaire... »

« Et vu qu'on a partagé ses vestiaires pendant cinq ans... »

« On a trouvé très injustes de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, vois-tu. »

« Et oui, comment protéger notre vertu de tes yeux myopes et vagabonds si on ne connaît pas le danger ? »

« Alors on a consolé Ginny... »

« La pauvre était en larmes. »

« Et on est venu pour avoir une discussion d'adultes. » conclut George avec un regard sévère qui ne lui allait absolument pas. A ce point de la conversation Harry s'était considérablement détendu, mais était un peu agacé qu'on se foute de lui comme ça.

Fred et George observèrent Harry quelques secondes.

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir très peur, c'est vexant. » dit Fred.

« Vous avez failli m'avoir mais vous avez commis des erreurs stratégiques. » déclara Harry avec sérieux. Fred et George perdirent immédiatement leur attitude menaçante au profit d'une moue déçue. « Premièrement, personne ne me fera croire que votre vertu à quoi que ce soit à craindre, étant donné qu'elle s'est envolée autour de votre puberté... »

« Hey ! » l'interrompit George. « C'est même pas vrai, on est une paire d'agneaux d'abord ! »

« Lee Jordan a partagé votre dortoir sept ans, il a une excellente audition, et il serait incapable de garder un secret si on le menaçait avec un dragon. Je n'en dirai pas plus. » répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les jumeaux virèrent au rose, échangèrent un regard et eurent soudain l'air de regretter d'être venus. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence lourd, Fred demanda:

« Et... ça ne te gêne pas ? Qu'on fasse ça, je veux dire, comme on est frères et tout ça... »

A l'époque, Harry avait longuement réfléchi à la question et conclu que tant qu'ils continuaient à la défendre contre les Cognards il s'en contrefichait. « Pas vraiment. Je crois que je m'en étais douté en fait. » Fred et George poussèrent un soupir visible, puis George eut un petit sourire.

« C'est marrant, Ginny a dit la même chose de toi... »

« Et deuxièmement, Ginny ne pleurerait jamais pour ça, et sûrement pas devant vous en plus. Elle était aussi soulagée que moi que ça soit fini, et elle ne pleure jamais. »

Fred et George admirent le défaite en bons commerçants qu'ils étaient et Harry les fit entrer pour prendre une Bièraubeurre. Harry remarqua bientôt que malgré leur habituelles singeries, Fred et George paraissaient légèrement tendus. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien savoir comment s'y prendre, Harry décida de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux: mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Bon, crachez le morceau, vous êtes venus pour quoi en vrai ? Ca doit être important pour que même vous ça vous gêne de le demander. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, Fred s'agita légèrement sur son siège, comme si quelque chose le démangeait, puis dit:

« On aurait un service à te demander. »

« Ou plutôt, une offre à te faire. » précisa George.

« Un partenariat d'affaire. » enchaîna Fred en hochant la tête.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous avez l'air d'avoir un botruc qui vous est remonté dans l'arrière train depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils levés.

« En fait on voudrait ouvrir une succursale à Pré-au-Lard... »

« Avec la fin de la guerre et tout ça les affaires marchent bien, et on voudrait acheter un local tant que les prix sont bas. »

« Mais on a pas encore suffisamment de fonds et... »

« On s'était dit que notre investisseur préféré serait peut-être intéressé pour prendre des part de la société, moyennant finances. »

Harry les regarda d'un air incrédule. « Vous avez besoin d'argent ? C'est ça qui vous met tellement mal à l'aise ? » George rosit et Fred se perdit dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. « Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! » Tous deux relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« C'est vrai ? Tu dois pas te sentir obligé ou quoi que ce soit... »

« Non ! En tant que fils de Maraudeur c'est mon _devoir_ de vous aider. Et puis vu comme vous vous en sortez je ne doute pas de rentrer dans mes frais très vite. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis...

« Comment ça, fils de Maraudeur ? »

« Quoi, Ron vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ?! » s'exclama Fred avec palpitation.

« Mon père était l'un des Maraudeurs, Cornedrue. Sirius est Patmol et Lupin est Lunard. J'arrive pas à croire que Ron ne vous ait rien dit. »

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'on côtoie deux des Maraudeurs depuis des années sans le savoir ? » Les yeux de George lui sortaient quasiment de la tête.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir un autographe ? »

« Euh, faudra leur demander... » Le demi-tour spectaculaire qu'avait la conversation laissait Harry un peu perplexe. « On parlait de quoi déjà ? »

« Hein ? Euh, d'argent, je crois. J'ai un peu perdu le fil. » dit Fred en voyant que George était encore trop sous le choc pour répondre.

« Ah oui. Je disais que j'étais d'accord pour investir. C'est ça. Voilà. » dit Harry en observant George avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Ce serait pas juste un investissement, sinon on aurait juste demandé un prêt. On a besoin de bras et d'un coup de main pour les recherches, donc ce qu'il nous faut c'est un partenariat. Tu as un tiers de la compagnie en échange de ton investissement et tu viens bosser avec nous. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'ai pas déjà vingt-trois offres d'emploi qui font la queue derrière la porte ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil, mais tout de même intéressé.

« Premièrement, la porte on en vient, donc on aurait vu. Et ensuite, Papa nous a raconté que le chef des Aurors s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour pleurer tranquille trois minutes après que tu sois parti. On en a déduit que tu n'avais pas trouvé de travail. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que Ron ait pu nous trahir comme ça ! » s'exclama soudain George. Fred et Harry se tournèrent vers lui. « Ben quoi, c'est vrai, il aurait du nous le dire, c'était son devoir de Weasley ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Donc, » reprit Fred. « Ca te dirait de rejoindre l'équipe ? »

« Ben, oui, » dit Harry sans même y réfléchir. Sirius allait être tellement fier en apprenant ça. « Mais si vous aviez besoin de main d'oeuvre à pas cher, pourquoi vous avez pas demandé à Ron ? »

« On l'a fait. Et à Ginny aussi, on espérait un peu la persuader de ne pas passer ses ASPIC, histoire de suivre nos traces, mais elle a refusé. Et Ron s'est fait engager par les Canons comme gardien de réserve à l'essai, alors il était déjà pris. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ca m'était sorti de la tête. » Comment exactement il avait accompli ça était un mystère, Ron ne parlait que de ça depuis des semaines. L'influence de Sirius, probablement. Cette homme avait la mémoire d'un poisson rouge un lendemain de cuite.

Bientôt, les jumeaux repartirent avec deux immenses sourires identiques ('Tiens, se dit Harry, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils avaient des faussettes.') et une promesse de repasser dans la semaine avec tous les papiers nécessaires à signer pour légaliser leur accord.

Harry fut soulagé et satisfait de constater que, tout compte fait, il ne passerait pas une semaine de plus à compter les poils de chien qui étaient restés collés sur les coussins du canapé pour passer le temps. Il décida de sortir se promener un peu.

Il semblait faire plus beau que de coutume, aujourd'hui.


	2. Des premiers jours et du cinéma urbain

Achtung ! A partir de ce chapitre il y a un tout un paquet de références à un certain film cité à la fin du chapitre, je vous suggère de la voir si c'est pas déjà fait. Au moins le premier quart d'heure.

Rectification, je vous _ordonne _de le voir. Si vous ne le faites pas, honte à vous, et en plus ça manquera cruellement à votre culture.

Maintenant que j'ai fini de vous menacer, je remercie tout le monde du fond de mon petit coeur pour l'accueil sympathique qu'a reçu le premier chapitre. Vous êtes sur la bonne pente, les enfants.

Ah oui, question technique aussi, est-ce que quelqu'un sait si le cri du hérisson a un nom spécial ? C'est important mine de rien.

* * *

DES PREMIERS JOURS ET DE LA CINÉMATOGRAPHIE URBAINE

* * *

« Alors, là c'est la réserve, la porte à droite là c'est le labo. En général c'est là qu'on passe le plus de temps, sauf le week-end et à l'heure de midi pendant les rush, là où tout le monde arrive en même temps. Tu verras, à part ces moments là c'est assez peinard, il y a juste deux trois personnes qui passent de temps en temps pour jeter un oeil. »

« Et la gazinière, c'est pour quoi faire exactement ? » demanda Harry. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir au fond, qui pouvait savoir les immondices qui avaient cuit là-dessus, mais son tempérament de Gryffondor avait pris le dessus.

« Les repas. On ne quitte pas le magasin de la journée, et à la longue les sandwiches ça lasse. » répondit George comme si c'était une évidence. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant, était probablement le cas.

Mais avec les jumeaux, on ne se méfiait jamais assez.

« Oh. Bien sûr. » répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air d'un abruti et en espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour ça. Fred releva la tête d'une caisse remplie de bocaux remplis d'une substance mal identifiée mais définitivement encore en vie et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Fais pas cette tête, mon petit crapaud frais du matin, t'as l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. »

« Hé ! Vous aviez juré de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! Ginny continue de s'enfuir en l'entendant et ça fait six ans. »

« Fred, laisse le petit tranquille, tu vois bien que tu le perturbes. » dit George en ajoutant un 'tututut' pour faire bonne mesure. Alors que Harry contemplait les mérites respectifs de lui coller son poing dans l'épaule ou de sortir carrément sa baguette, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et les jumeaux se trouvèrent derrière le comptoir si vite que Harry se dit qu'il avait besoin de lunettes neuves.

Puis il y eut un grand cri extasié et ils tombèrent tous les deux à genoux et s'inclinèrent.

Maintenant, Harry savait que les jumeaux avaient une légère tendance à l'irrationalité, mais il ne se serait tout de même pas douté qu'ils iraient jusque là pour vendre leur produits. Il décida donc d'aller enquêter, et la réponse à l'énigme apparut sous la forme de son parrain, qui affichait un grand sourire un peu niais, et de Rémus Lupin, qui affichait un air somme toute perplexe tout en se retenant de sourire de son mieux.

« Nous vous rendons hommage, ô grands Maraudeurs ! Nous vous devons tout, acceptez en gage de notre reconnaissance ces modestes coupons de réduction. » dit George, le nez collé au lino. D'un geste de la baguette de Fred, une petite ramette de papier alla se jeter dans les bras de Rémus et de Sirius, qui dut faire un pas en arrière sous la force de l'impact.

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris, et les sourcils de Harry remontèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière la misérable touffe noire qu'il était suffisamment généreux pour appeler une frange. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, après tout.

« Meeer-ci, » dit lentement Rémus. « On était venus voir comment Harry se débrouillait pour son premier jour. » Ce qui en rémusien signifiait que Sirius avait débarqué chez lui à la seconde où Harry avait refermé la porte et l'avait traîné par le bras pour voir comment allait son grand garçon qui travaillait déjà.

« Je suis là depuis une demi-heure, » dit Harry en levant les yeux au plafond. « Je devrais encore survivre un petit moment. » Il trouvait que, après avoir été forcé à devenir adulte si tôt, il était parfaitement injuste qu'on se mette à le traiter comme un gamin juste au moment où il pouvait commencer à en profiter. Sans mauvaise foi aucune.

Non, vraiment.

Même s'il était possible que son Nesquick de vingt heures trente quotidien avec Sirius lui soit devenu indispensable, et que malgré tout avoir une tête échevelée passer par la porte de sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit n'était pas si pénible. Sauf en cette mémorable occasion où Harry avait à peine eu le temps de cacher son « Sorciers et Grosses Baguettes magasine » sous son drap et avait frôlé l'infarctus. Sirius, Merlin le bénisse, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Ah, les affres de la jeunesse...

Rémus lui adressa discrètement un petit sourire d'excuse, et puisque les jumeaux ne semblaient avoir aucune intention de se relever il en profita bassement pour leur coller un petit coup de pied chacun dans les fesses, histoire de les encourager à se redresser un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu que Fred s'en retrouverait étalé de tout son long mais ça ajoutait une touche amusante au tableau.

George s'épousseta nonchalamment les genoux et tenta d'effacer l'air d'émerveillement absolu qui semblait mettre leurs deux visiteurs un peu mal à l'aise, et Fred proposa un thé à tout le monde depuis le sol.

Entre le thé, les deux heures que mit Sirius à piller les étagères du magasin avec une extase absolue, la pause déjeuner plutôt extensive que les jumeaux s'offraient chaque jour et les quatre clients qui comblèrent la boutique de leur présence (il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde le mardi, d'après Fred), Harry s'étonna de finir sa journée avec l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile. Ou même d'avoir fait quelque chose tout court.

Lorsque George se retourna vers lui après avoir retourné la pancarte ouvert/fermé du magasin avec une lueur que Harry avait appris à craindre dans le regard pour lui dire que le lendemain ils l'introduiraient aux joies de la recherche, il s'étonna de ne pas commencer à regretter d'avoir signé son contrat.

Puis se demanda quelle substance avait bien pu se glisser dans son thé.

Puis se rappela que c'était lui qui l'avait préparé.

Puis décida de laisser tomber la question avant de se donner une migraine.

Il secoua la tête et transplana devant la porte de la maison de Sirius. Après une journée aussi merveilleusement dépourvue d'accident typiquement weasleyien, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que quelque chose se produise, il aurait vraiment dû. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant la maison était remplie de fumée et une odeur pestilentielle se répandait depuis la cuisine.

Il avait pourtant fait promettre à Sirius de ne plus cuisiner sans supervision, justement pour éviter ce genre de choses. Cet homme était une cause perdue.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » s'exclama t-il depuis le couloir.

« Rien, rien, pas la peine d'aller dans la cuisine ! » Harry se débarrassa du gros de la fumée d'un coup de baguette, et se dirigea droit vers, justement, la cuisine.

Dans laquelle Sirius se battait avec les restes carbonisés de ce qui avait à une époque lointaine pu être un poulet tout en donnant de grands coups de torchons dans le rideau pour étouffer les flammes. Harry balança le contenu d'une théière abandonnée là depuis trois bonnes semaines sur le tissu et confisqua vivement à Sirius le grand couteau avec lequel il essayait sans succès de désincruster la carcasse du plat à gratin.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avec la cuisine ? »

« De ne pas m'en approcher ? »

« Excellente mémoire. Tu m'expliques comment t'as réussi à mettre le feu à la maison sans allumer de feu ? »

« Ben, je voulais te faire un poulet rôti pour ton premier jour de travail, mais j'ai oublié qu'il était au four et je suis sorti faire un tour, et quand je suis rentré il était un peu trop cuit, » Harry ne parvint pas à réprimer un pouffement de rire. « Oh, ça va hein. Bref, j'ai sorti le plat du four en oubliant de mettre des gants et j'ai du le bazarder à toute vitesse sur le comptoir, et le verre était tellement chaud que le rideau a pris feu, avec le contact. »

Harry le fixa une seconde d'un air incrédule, puis s'effondra en une misérable pile gloussante et ricanante sur une chaise qui passait par là. Sirius jeta un regard attristé au pauvre gallinacé avant de se débarrasser du tout, plat compris, dans la poubelle.

« Bon, ben on va commander une pizza. La même chose que d'habitude ? » Harry hocha la tête entre deux pouffements et Sirius sortit dans le couloir pour utiliser le téléphone. C'était Harry qui lui avait appris à le faire, et il s'en servait à présent autant qu'il le pouvait tellement il était fier d'avoir réussi à maîtriser une compétence moldue.

La cohabitation avec son filleul l'avait introduit à une variété de merveilles moldues, telles que les raviolis en boîte, les micro-ondes et la soupe de tomate lyophilisée. Sans parler de son nouveau livre de chevet, « L'Entretien des motos pour les nuls ».

« Et sinon, c'était bien ta journée ? » demanda Sirius une fois la pizza dûment en route.

« Tu devrais le savoir, t'étais là la moitié du temps. » Devant le regard de chien battu de Sirius, Harry craqua et ajouta plus gentiment. « Mais oui, c'était bien. Plutôt calme, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va pas durer. »

« Chouette. Moi je me suis fait chier sec, sans toi. Je me demande ce que je vais faire des mes journées maintenant. » dit-il d'un ton pensif en se grattant l'aisselle. Harry fut assailli par le souvenir d'un chimpanzé en couverture d'un vieux numéro du National Geographic mais jugea plus sage de ne pas le dire à voix haute.

« Tu pourrais toujours travailler. »

« Nan, ça prend trop de temps, c'est pas marrant. Dis, si on sortait ce soir ? Je t'invite. » Harry leva les yeux au plafond devant le miracle qu'était Sirius (comment aurait-il survécu s'il n'avait pas été aussi riche était un mystère), et demanda à Sirius s'il était déjà allé au cinéma.

« James nous a emmené une fois, en soixante dix-sept, mais le film était un peu... »

« Un peu quoi ? »

« Quand tu seras plus grand. » Harry eut une seconde d'arrêt.

« Mon père vous a emmené voir un porno ? »

« ... peut-être. » Le haut des pommettes de Sirius était d'un rose soutenu et il semblait très absorbé dans la contemplation du lustre de la cuisine.

« Tu sais que tous les films ne sont pas comme ça, pas vrai ? » Sirius hocha vaguement la tête. Merlin, il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas que son filleul venait de lui proposer une soirée de débauche sordide dans une salle obscure, si ? « Menteur. Bref, au cinéma en bas de la rue ils ont une bonne programmation, on ira quand on aura fini de manger. »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée permit à Sirius d'esquiver une conversation glissante, et il revint bientôt dans la cuisine avec deux grandes boîtes en carton plates qui répandaient une odeur de graisse et de fromage absolument divine.

Une demi-heure plus tard les pizzas n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et Harry traînait Sirius devant le cinéma 'Le Capitaine', où une longue queue de moldus attendait patiemment son tour à la caisse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tente ? » demanda Harry en examinant les affiches. Apparemment il y avait une rétrospective de films de gangsters ce mois là. Il s'approcha de la porte sur laquelle était affichés les résumés et commença à peser les mérites respectifs des Affranchis et du Clan des Siciliens.

Au moment où il se demandait comment exactement un film d'Alain Delon avait pu se retrouver dans le cinéma d'une petite banlieue anglaise, il sentit une main le tirer par la manche avec insistance.

« Harry, hé, Harry, hé hé, Harry, hé- »

« Quoi, Sirius ? » demanda Harry avec agacement. A se demander lequel des deux avait trente-huit ans et lequel en avait dix-huit. A ce point là, c'était même à se demander lequel des deux avait _cinq_ ans.

« Je veux voir celui-là ! » s'exclama un Sirius totalement surexcité en pointant du doigt une affiche. Sur un fond noir se tenait un homme d'âge mûr en costume, avec une petite rose rouge à la boutonnière et un chat dans les mains. Ses cheveux étaient gominés vers l'arrière, il portait une petite moustache droite, et à en juger par sa tête il avait probablement du coton dans les joues. Personne n'avait une mâchoire pareille naturellement. Il avait une expression étrangement mélancolique, comme si partager son titre avec Sirius le chagrinait profondément.

Harry se dit que, franchement, il aurait dû la voir venir celle-là. Il demanda deux tickets pour la salle six et s'installa calmement, pendant que Sirius s'émerveillait bruyamment devant cette invention merveilleuse que sont les strapontins.

« Hé, regarde, quand je me lève, hop !, ça se ferme tout seul ! C'est génial, non ? »

« Oui, oui. Tais-toi maintenant, ça va commencer. »

Et en effet, les lumières s'éteignirent presque immédiatement, et dans le noir retentit une voix d'homme, avec un fort accent italien.

_I love America..._

Bientôt les violons jouèrent le thème du film, et Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés lorsque le titre du film se répandit sur l'écran:

Le Parrain.


	3. Des mammifères de la famille des

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, pour cause de tête dans le pâté il est possible que la correction orthographique soit un peu pas top, mais on devrait survivre.

Aujourd'hui, essayons-nous au vaudeville animalier (pour remplacer l'intrigue amoureuse on met une bêbête à la place) si vous le voulez-bien. Mettre le générique du Benny Hill Show en musique de fond aide bien.

Allez, et on oublie pas les reviews !

* * *

DES MAMMIFÈRES DE LA FAMILLE DES ERINACEIDAE ET DES BONBONS AU CITRON

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Harry craignait, le premier incident de recherche majeur ne se produisit pas avant quatre mois. S'il n'avait pas été occupé à se rouler en boule sous une armoire, il aurait pu se dire qu'en fin de compte il avait plutôt de la chance.

« Petit petit, allez sors de là-dessous. » appela George, le visage collé au sol pour voir où se cachait Harry. Ce dernier, en apercevant ses deux énormes yeux bleus, se recroquevilla un peu plus et se mit à trembler. Il était immense ! Et sa voix raisonnait comme le tonnerre ! Et s'il lui marchait dessus ? Non non non, il restait là où il était, merci madame, personne ne risquait de l'écraser ici.

Soudain, une immense main qui sentait la sueur et le sucre commença à se jeter dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Harry tenta de se dandiner aussi vite que possible hors de portée, mais c'était peine perdue. La main le saisit autour du ventre et le traîna hors de sa cachette, tremblant et gémissant.

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi la deuxième moitié fonctionne pas, ça avait pourtant été comme sur des roulettes pour toi. » dit George.

« Ca vient peut-être de l'animal. Possible que l'hellébore réagisse mieux sur un élan que sur lui. Après tout c'est utilisé dans les somnifères, et les élans c'est pas super rapide. »

« Hmm. » George repositionna sa main sous le ventre de Harry et le souleva à hauteur de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Une petite prouesse étant donnée la manière dont Harry continuait de se replier sur lui même pour planquer sa tête. « En attendant il faut qu'on trouve une solution, on peut pas le laisser comme ça. »

« Moi j'ai déjà essayé tout ce que je connaissais qui pouvait marcher, toi aussi, et regarde un peu dans quel état de nerfs ça l'a mis. » Cette affirmation fut renforcée par un petit trrrrt de Harry.

« Bon. Ben on va devoir demander de l'aide. » Fred et George secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Je vais fermer la porte, tu sors la poudre de Cheminette. »

George plaça délicatement Harry dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise et attendit le retour de son frère. « Désolé vieux, je sais que les cheminées c'est pas ton fort mais là on a pas le choix. » Et dans un éclair vert, tous trois disparurent.

Une seconde plus tard ils atterirent sans grâce dans le salon d'une maison coquette mais dans laquelle il était évident qu'aucune femme ne vivait.

« Vous êtes pas censés bosser vous deux ? » demanda Sirius depuis le canapé. A la surprise (et l'hilarité) générale, il avait soudain décidé de se laisser pousser une moustache quelques mois auparavant.

« Euh, si, mais on a comme un léger problème. On met au point une nouvelle gamme de bonbons sur le principe des boîtes à flemmes, mais au lieu de vous rendre malade ils vous changent en animaux. » commença Fred.

« Tous s'est bien passé avec l'élan, l'autruche, l'oran-outang et la tortue géante, mais quand on a essayé de passer à des animaux plus petits on a eu un hic... »

« Apparemment la seconde moitié du bonbon est sans aucun effet cette fois ci, et pas moyen de trouver un sort pour inverser la métamorphose. »

« Alors on s'est dit qu'on devrait faire appel à un expert, et nous voilà ! » s'exclama George avec un grand sourire un peu tendu. Sirius les regarda quelques secondes, puis étrécit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda t-il d'une voix basse.

« Ah, ben en fait c'est ça le problème, il... »

« Où est Harry ? »

Avec un soupir, Fred plongea la main dans la poche de George et en ressortit une petite boule grise et tremblotante. Sirius eut un long moment de blanc.

« Vous avez changé mon filleul en hérisson. »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez changé mon filleul... en hérisson. »

« Oui. »

Il lâcha un aboiement de rire, puis se leva et pris Harry dans une de ses grandes mains calleuses. Ce dernier se détendit suffisamment pour jeter un oeil à ce qu'il y avait devant lui, à savoir le visage de Sirius grossi cent cinquante fois.

Seigneur, un petit gommage lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

« Tu sais que t'es craquant comme ça ? » Harry se demanda s'il était suffisamment près pour aller lui mordre le nez. Est-ce que les hérissons pouvaient transmettre la rage ? « Bon, ben on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. »

La demi-heure suivante acheva de traumatiser Harry, d'autant plus que cette fois il n'avait pas pu aller se cacher parce qu'on l'avait placé dans une boîte à chaussure. Les restes d'odeur de cuir faisaient frémir ses narines animales, mais ça ne suffisait pas vraiment à bloquer les conversations inquiétantes qui se déroulaient là-haut. En plus il avait une grosse faim, et avoir envie de manger des vers le perturbait un peu.

« Je comprends pas, ce sort aurait dû marcher. C'est celui qu'on utilise pour forcer un animagus à reprendre sa forme humaine, c'est le contre-sort le plus puissant que je connaisse. » dit Sirius en se grattant la nuque. Il avait l'air assez perturbé. « Bon, ben on a plus qu'une chose à faire. »

Fred et George le fixèrent d'un regard plein d'espoir.

« On va demander de l'aide à plus compétent que nous. »

Et une fois de plus, Harry se retrouva dans une poche (probablement celle de Fred), et tout le monde prit la cheminette. Ils furent accueillis par une tête chevelue et frisée et une voix haut-perchée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

« Quoi Hermione, on ne peut même plus venir rendre une petite visite amicale maintenant ? » demanda Sirius avec son plus beau sourire de charmeur.

« Oh, pas à moi hein. Quand je vois les jumeaux Weasley et Sirius Black qui mettent de la suie plein mon tapis au milieu de la matinée je sais qu'il y a un problème. » Si Hermione avait voulu avoir l'air de les gronder, elle s'était plantée. Ils souriaient tous les trois de toutes leurs dents. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Fred s'approcha nonchalamment et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Vois-tu, chère Hermione, nous avons besoin d'un avis d'expert en matière de métamorphose. Et mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'une certaine sorcière de notre connaissance avait explosé les scores records à ses examens dans cette matière... »

« Et dans toutes les autres. » glissa Fred.

« Aux BUSE et aux ASPIC. Donc, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu veux bien nous aider ? »

Depuis le temps, Hermione était devenue plus ou moins imperméable à la flatterie, mais sa curiosité était titillée. Elle décida donc d'accepter. Les jumeaux lui expliquèrent la nature de l'incident, et Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé Hermione qu'au moment où elle avait réussi à ne pas en rire.

Contrairement à Sirius et aux jumeaux, plutôt que de prendre l'approche du gros boeuf qui jette les sorts et se demande ce qui est parti en sucette ensuite, Hermione alla se renseigner dans des livres. Elle ne sembla pas y trouver ce qu'elle désirait, aussi déclara t-elle qu'il lui fallait une meilleure bibliothèque.

Et ainsi, quatre personnes et un hérisson reprirent la cheminée et se retrouvèrent dans un joli salon un peu rétro. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir se firent entendre, et deux têtes pleines de cheveux vert pomme passèrent par l'entrebâillement.

« Bonjour Tonks, » dit Hermione pendant que les trois autres restaient derrière elle et faisaient coucou. « Rémus est là ? On aurait besoin de lui emprunter quelques livres. »

« Je vais le chercher, tiens moi ça une seconde. » Elle planta fermement Teddy dans les bras d'Hermione et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ce dernier émit un gargouillement joyeux et bava sur son corsage. Rémus arriva bientôt en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon, et s'ensuivit un troisième round d'explications.

Lui-même et Hermione allèrent piller la section métamorphose de la conséquente bibliothèque des Lupin-Tonks pendant que Sirius jouait à cache-cache avec Harry (ce dernier essayait de filer sous chaque meuble/couverture/tapis/ourlet de robe qui passait et Sirius lui courait après) et que Fred et George regardaient avec envie Teddy mâchouiller son pied en rêvant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'une souplesse pareille.

« Gouzi gouzi, il est à qui le piépied ? A qui qu'il est ? Il est à Teddy, et voui... »

« Et donc en théorie, si on essaye le _metamorphis revesatus_ on devrait arriver à lui faire au minimum reprendre sa taille normale. »

« Oui mais selon la théorie révisionniste de Gwaldis Laquiche ça demanderait au minimum une potion de puissance pour servir de catalyseur... »

« Non, Harry ! Sors de là, enfin, tu vas te mettre de la poussière partout ! Ayeuh ! Mais me pique pas ! Je suis ta figure d'autorité parentale, t'as pas le droit de me piquer ! »

Après deux heures de délibération, Teddy se mit à hurler pour qu'on le nourrisse, Sirius avait les doigts pleins de pansements, et Harry était toujours un hérisson. Rémus était assez vexé que le sortilège archi-rare qu'il avait réussi à dénicher dans un livre écrit en arménien n'ait produit d'autre effet qu'une série de bruits intestinaux assez inquiétants chez Harry.

En désespoir de cause, Fred, George, Sirius, Hermione (qui avait fourré Harry dans son sac à main) et Rémus décidèrent de demander l'aide d'une plus haute autorité. Tonks et Teddy les accompagnèrent après que cette dernière ait refusé net de louper un spectacle pareil. Et c'est ainsi que le bureau de Minerva Mc Gonagall, maîtresse ès métamorphose, se retrouva soudainement plein à craquer alors qu'elle profitait de sa seule après-midi libre de la semaine.

« Professeur, nous avons besoin de votre expertise. » déclara solennellement Hermione en déposant Harry sur son bureau à côté d'une tasse de thé à moitié pleine. Harry n'avait aucun besoin de réentendre toute l'histoire de ce qui lui était arrivé, et employa à la place son temps utilement en lapant le thé du bon professeur et en pillant ses petits biscuits à la cannelle. Il fut dérangé par un ferme coup de baguette sur le crâne et un grand cri de _Formus originalis revelio !, _qui n'eut pas le moindre effet.

« Etrange. » dit Mc Gonagall d'un air perplexe. Elle essaya une quinzaine de sortilèges supplémentaires tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres, et ne parvint de manière générale qu'à perturber la pause déjeuner de Harry. Ce dernier commençait à se demander s'il devait se faire une raison tout de suite ou attendre encore un peu.

Plus les échecs s'accumulaient et plus le professeur se vexait, et une Mc Go en pétard est une Mc Go dont il vaut mieux s'éloigner. Fort heureusement, elle-même savait bien quand admettre la défaite. Elle attrapa Harry par le ventre en lui lançant un regard qui suggérait que s'il osait la piquer il le regretterait et partit à grands pas vers le bureau du directeur, suivie par les autres en une file indienne bruyante et désorganisée.

Lorsqu'elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte et que Dumbledore vint lui ouvrir, elle ne regretta pas d'être montée ne serait-ce que pour avoir vu la tête qu'il avait fait en voyant la foule qui encombrait son escalier.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Minerva ? » demanda t-il une seconde trop tard pour que son ton d'étonnement poli soit convaincant.

« On a besoin de votre contribution, Albus. Permettez ? » demanda t-elle en pointant Harry en direction du bureau. Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air distrait, et Harry s'en alla tapoter un objet brillant et cliquetant du bout du nez pour voir ce que ça faisait. L'objet en question laissa échapper un long jet de fumée dans un bruit de cocotte minute et Harry se dandina à toute vitesse à l'abri derrière une coupelle à bonbons.

Non mais ça va pas de garder des trucs pareils dans une école ?! Il avait failli se faire bouillir la figure !

« ...et personne n'arrive à lui redonner sa forme originelle. Nous somme dans une impasse Albus. »

Le directeur s'installa dans la chaise avec un 'hmmm' pensif et se caressa la barbe quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. « Honnêtement, votre connaissance de la métamorphose est aussi bonne que la mienne, alors je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire. Vous avez essayé une potion Reverso Universalis ? Ca devrait faire l'affaire, normalement. »

« Et où est-ce qu'on va trouver ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Il me semble que Sévérus en garde toujours quelques flacons en stock au cas où, si vous lui demandez gentiment il devrait vous en céder un. » Il y eut un silence dubitatif. « Non, vraiment, il n'est pas aussi méchant que vous le croyez. »

Teddy poussa un gloussement mécontent qui sembla communiquer l'opinion générale sur le sujet avec brio. Sirius se dirigea brusquement vers la porte.

« Je vais chercher la potion, je reviens. » déclara t-il d'un ton qui se voulait probablement imposant.

« Sirius, tu crois vraiment qu'il va te la donner ? » demanda Rémus avec un air fatigué. « A toi ? »

Sirius eut un sourire de requin mine de rien assez flippant et dit d'une voix grave et rauque : « Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. » Puis il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant un auditoire inquiet dans un silence stupéfait. Rémus se hâta de le suivre pour réguler les dommages.

De toute évidence, la référence avait échappé à tout le monde, mais pas le sous-entendu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint avec un oeil au beurre noir et pas de potion, et Rémus lui faisait une leçon soutenue sur l'importance de faire preuve d'amabilité dans les rapport sociaux. Une fois encore, Sirius avait de toute évidence fait preuve de toute la finesse et la subtilité d'une armoire normande en train de tomber.

« ... donne moi ce machin où je te pète le nez n'est pas une bonne approche de négociation, tu aurais dû le savoir que ça tournerait mal. Et où est-ce que t'avais trouvé ce chat en plus ? »

« Je l'ai emprunté à Rusard. Et c'est de sa faute, il avait qu'à pas se moquer de ma moustache ! »

Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. « J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas la potion ? »

Sirius se laissa tomber dans une chaise, croisa les bras et commença à bouder. Albus lui lança un regard compatissant et lui tendit une coupelle de bonbons. Harry grimpa sur ses genoux et lui lécha les doigts.

Sirius prit un des bonbons au citron et le tendit à Harry, qui le mordilla avec enthousiasme. Il y eut un 'pouf !' et Harry se retrouva soudain assis sur les genoux de son parrain, les cheveux en pétard et sentant vaguement le hérisson mouillé. Il jeta un regard étonné aux bonbons, puis se rendit compte d'où exactement il se trouvait et se redressa vivement.

« Bon, et bien il me semble qu'on a plus besoin de moi. Si vous permettez j'ai une théière qui m'attend. » dit Mc Gonagall avant de quitter le bureau dans un tourbillon de robes.


	4. Des entités bicéphales

Et me revoilà avec un beau chapitre publié de frais ! Ne suis-je pas délicieuse ?

L'intrigue sentimentale commence à arriver tout doucement, et c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Alors on est gentils on ne me lance pas de tomate.

Et pour info, en référence à la dernière réplique du chapitre, mon chat s'appelle vraiment comme ça.

* * *

DES ENTITÉS BICÉPHALES ET DE LA NOURRITURE CHINOISE

* * *

Il fallut l'arrivée de l'oncle Algie pour que Harry se rende compte à quel point les jumeaux l'avaient accepté dans leur univers.

L'oncle Algie était le seul membre de la famille Weasley à ne posséder aucune magie, et il était plutôt perçu comme le mouton noir du clan. Mais les jumeaux étaient d'abord et avant tout des commerçants, et un bon commerçant sait qu'encourir la désapprobation d'une grande-tantine éloignée en vaut la peine si ça permet d'obtenir le meilleur comptable du marché.

Un matin de mars, il débarqua avec une mallette et une paire de lunettes à double-foyer, demanda où se trouvaient les factures et les livres de comptes, s'installa à une table et se mit au travail. La vie continua exactement comme avant dans le magasin, mis à part quelques détails presque invisibles.

Les clients allaient et venaient, Harry préparait les choucroutes en boîte du midi pendant que Fred et George touillaient des substances explosives dans un petit coin, Seamus et Lee passaient de temps à autre donner des nouvelles de la succursale de Pré-au-Lard et reremplir leurs stocks, Molly venait chaque jeudi papouiller ses grands fils avant de monter à l'appartement ramasser leur linge sale et faire leur vaisselle...

Mais Harry remarqua rapidement que l'attitude de Fred et George était légèrement différente de d'habitude pendant les trois semaines qu'il passa dans la réserve à remettre en ordre les finances de l'entreprise.

La manière dont Fred et George se tenaient toujours juste un peu trop près l'un de l'autre, les petites choses qu'ils se disaient à l'oreille, non pas pour qu'on ne les entende pas mais juste parce que c'était agréable, les mains qui restaient posées sur une épaule où le bas du dos juste une seconde trop longtemps, les regards qu'ils se lançaient parfois et qui donnaient à Harry envie de rougir... Une observateur extérieur ne se serait rendu compte de rien, et même Harry n'en avait rien pensé de particulier, jusqu'à ce que tout ça cesse.

Ils n'osaient pas se conduire autour de leur oncle comme quoi que ce soit d'autre que deux frères parfaitement normaux. Mais ils osaient le faire avec Harry. Lorsqu'il comprit cela, ce dernier en ressentit une bouffée d'orgueil irrationnel et eut l'impression délicieuse d'avoir avalé une Bièraubeurre entière d'un seul coup. Pour la première fois, Harry Potter était _intégré_.

Chez Gryffondor il était la superstar locale, au Quidditch il était l'attrapeur vedette, dans l'Ordre il était L'Elu, jamais nulle part il n'avait été juste un membre, l'égal parfait de tous les autres. Sauf maintenant. Avec les jumeaux il était un associé à part entière, mais avec une seule part, il travaillait autant qu'eux mais pas plus, il faisait passer le même nombre de client en caisses, il avait passé le même nombre d'heures à chercher un local à Pré-au-Lard et à négocier le prix, il avait fait sauter autant de fois l'alambic du labo, il testait le même nombre de produit...

Il était un égal.

Oh, la vache. Il devait vraiment effacer ce sourire idiot avant que les clients ne commencent à se poser des questions. De manière générale, il trouvait Algie ennuyeux à mourir et pompeux (_alors c'est de là que vient le caractère de Percy..._), et il faisait de son mieux pour discuter le moins possible avec lui tout en restant poli. Néanmoins, il garderait toujours une certaine tendresse pour lui, parce que s'il n'était pas venu il serait passé à côté d'une belle épiphanie.

Et il avait besoin de se concentrer autant que possible sur des choses positives parce qu'en rentrant ce soir-là il allait avoir une discussion pénible avec son parrain.

* * *

« Mais pourquoiiiii ? »

« Sirius, tu ne rends pas les choses plus faciles là. » dit Harry en se massant le front.

« Mais je croyais qu'on était bien tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu veux pas rester avec moi encore un peu ? » demanda Sirius avec de grands yeux mouillés. Harry se ressaisit au dernier moment avant de craquer et de filer récupérer son acompte en courant.

« Je dois bien partir d'ici un jour, je peux pas rester juste pour que tu sois pas tout seul, j'ai une vie aussi. » Sirius croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Harry suspectait qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Non pas que lui-même ne soit pas affecté du tout par la situation. « Allez, c'est pas si terrible, je suis connecté au réseau de Cheminette, et de toute façon je n'emménage que dans un mois. Ca te laisse le temps de t'y faire. »

« J'ai pas envie de m'y faire ! » déclara Sirius d'un ton boudeur.

« Sirius, c'est pas que j'aime pas vivre avec toi, tu le sais très bien, c'est super ici. Mais c'est loin d'être pratique. Je suis en retard presque tous les jours parce que tu prends deux heures dans la salle de bains à tailler ta moustache, et... »

« Pas la peine de trouver des excuses, je le sais que tu m'aimes plus ! C'est parce que je t'ai trop étouffé, c'est ça ? J'ai pourtant fait des efforts pour me retenir tu sais, comme la fois où tu as attrapé la grippe et que tu avais oublié ton paquet de mouchoir hyppoallergénique spécial, je suis même pas venu te le rapporter ! »

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça à part 'non mais ça va pas de penser un truc pareil ?!', ce qui ne lui paraissait pas être très diplomatique. Aussi fut-il incroyablement soulagé lorsque Rémus sortit de la cheminée avec un 'woosh' du plus bel effet. Harry l'avait appelé avant de rentrer pour lui demander de passer dans la soirée. Il n'était pas optimiste au point d'annoncer à son parrain qu'il prenait un appartement sans prévoir des renforts moraux.

Rémus jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Harry, un autre à Sirius, poussa un soupir et pointa le canapé du doigt. « Assis, tous les deux. » Il posa un carton de pizza qui avait trouvé le moyen de ne parcourir que la moitié de la distance jusqu'à la poubelle avant d'atterrir dans un fauteuil sur la table basse et s'installa en croisant les jambes.

Harry se dit qu'il ne lui manquait que le bloc-note et les petites lunettes.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda t-il d'une voix calme et raisonnable.

« Harry veut m'abandonner ici tout seul ! Et lève pas les yeux au plafond, filleul indigne ! » dit-il en donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry.

« C'est pas vrai, je l'abandonne pas ! Ca s'appelle prendre son indépendance, d'abord. » répondit Harry d'un ton agacé.

Rémus eut un instant de silence. « Sirius, tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais laissé pousser ce machin au-dessus de ta bouche. »

« C'est pas un machin, c'est une moustache ! » répliqua t-il.

« Pour moi ça ressemble plus à une grosse chenille poilue. » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« Oui, je vois bien ça, mais pourquoi tu as décidé de t'en faire une ? » demanda patiemment le loup-garou.

« Parce que c'est un truc de parrains. Tous les bons parrains en ont une. » expliqua Sirius d'un ton ferme et catégorique en hochant la tête. Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je vois. » Rémus posa les coudes sur les genoux et forma un petit pont avec les bouts de ses doigts devant son nez. « Sirius, il faut que tu te rases. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te répète depuis six mois que t'as l'air d'un abruti avec ça ? » suggéra Harry.

« Parce que tu dois fonder ta propre identité. Pour le moment tu t'identifies uniquement comme le parrain de Harry et rien d'autre. C'est injuste pour toi parce que ça t'empêche de sortir et de te bouger un peu parce que tu t'imagines devoir rester auprès de lui en permanence au cas où, et c'est injuste pour lui parce que ça lui met une énorme pression. »

« C'est faux ! Je fais tout pour qu'il se sente pas oppressé ! »

« Oui, mais tu fais dépendre ton bonheur uniquement de lui, je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point c'est lourd. »

« Hé, je suis toujours là hein. » glissa Harry qui se sentait un peu mis à l'écart au milieu de cette séance d'analyse improvisée. Personne ne sembla l'entendre.

« Donc, » dit lentement Sirius. « Pour que j'arrête d'être égoïste envers Harry je dois penser plus à moi et... être égoïste ? »

« Exactement. » répondit Rémus avec un air satisfait. « Tu dois arrêter de vouloir protéger Harry de tout et tout le monde. Et toi Harry, tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable d'avoir envie qu'on te laisse tranquille. »

« J'ai mal au crâne. » conclut Sirius.

« Moi aussi. » dit Harry.

Rémus se releva et épousseta l'arrière de son pantalon, qui était constellé de miettes. « Maintenant qu'aucun de vous deux n'est susceptible de tomber en dépression, je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai un rôti de veau qui m'attend. »

Rémus replongea dans la cheminée, laissant les deux autres dans un silence pensif. Au bout d'un long moment, Sirius finit par demander: « C'est vrai que tu te sens coupable à cause de moi ? »

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde. « Tu veux vraiment une réponse à ça ou c'est juste pour que tu puisses te torturer tout seul ? »

Sirius eut une moue perplexe, puis il haussa les épaule. « Je mangerais bien chinois. » Harry cilla et répondit sans réfléchir.

« Le numéro est enregistré dans le téléphone, touche sept. » Bon, ça avait été plus facile que prévu. Parfois la vie avec Sirius était tellement simple qu'elle en devenait compliquée. Bof, autant suivre le courant. « Je veux une soupe de poulet. »

* * *

« C'est tout ? Rémus est arrivé et pouf, le problème majeur devient est-ce qu'on prend les nems au crabe ou à la crevette ? » demanda Fred, incrédule. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Avec Sirius, faut pas chercher des fois. »

« Il est pas croyable. » dit George avec un grand sourire en secouant la tête. « Dis, c'est assez cuit ça tu crois ? » demanda t-il à Harry en pointant les petits choux qui tournaient dans le four. Si tout se passait bien, celui qui le mangerait aller souffler des bulles par le nez qui mettraient plusieurs heures à exploser. La compétition pour être le premier à les tester avait été féroce.

« Ouais, y'a plus qu'à faire le glaçage. » dit Harry.

« Je persiste à dire que ça aurait été plus drôle d'investir dans les chouquettes explosives qui balancent de la crème partout. » intervint Fred.

« Avec toi il faut toujours que tout explose de toute façon. » répondit George avec calme.

Harry avait été surpris de découvrir qu'il arrivait au jumeaux de ne pas être d'accord sur certaines choses. Comme tout le monde, il avait pensé qu'ils étaient un genre d'entité bicéphale inséparable, Fredetgeorge, qui pensaient toujours la même chose à propos de tout. En travaillant avec eux il avait pu découvrir que malgré tout, ils avaient chacun leurs singularités.

Par exemple, dans le travail, George était celui qui avait trouvé les idées pour toutes les lignes de confiseries et de pâtisseries, alors que Fred ne jurait que par les objets qui faisaient boum quand on y touchait, avec une nette faiblesse pour les étincelles de couleur. Fred était toujours le premier arrivé le matin même s'ils vivaient ensemble, parce que lui était un lève-tôt invétéré alors que George avait besoin qu'on lui colle un clairon dans l'oreille pour le réveiller. George était allergique au talc mais pas Fred, qui par contre réagissait très mal à l'eau trop riche en calcaire (les immenses plaques rouges résultantes étaient toujours une source sans fin de blagues impliquant divers crustacés trop cuits). George était plus calme et réfléchi, alors que Fred agissait souvent d'une manière impulsive qui n'était pas sans rappeler un certain maraudeur canin.

La seule raison qui faisait que personne ne s'en rendait compte, mise à part peut-être leur mère, était qu'ils s'équilibraient parfaitement l'un l'autre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme un honneur d'avoir été introduit auprès de Fred et George, après avoir passé autant de temps avec Fredetgeorge. Voir deux personne physiquement identique jusqu'à la moindre tâche de rousseur se conduire de manières aussi dissemblables par moments ne manquait pas d'un certain facteur d'émerveillement.

« Dis, il fait quoi de ses journées en fin de compte Sirius ? » demanda Fred.

« Pas grand chose. En ce moment je sais qu'il passe son temps à lire des bouquin d'arithmancie appliquée. Il dit qu'il a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir pris l'option à l'école parce que c'est vachement utile en fin de compte. »

Il y eut un silence ébahi. « De l'arithmancie ? »

« Moi aussi ça m'a étonné. Sirius se comporte généralement de manière tellement gamine ou lunatique qu'on a tendance à oublier qu'il est vachement intelligent en fait. Si je me rappelle bien Dumbledore l'avait cité comme 'un esprit précoce et brillant comme on en avait plus vu à Poudlard depuis longtemps', ou une connerie dans ce goût-là. »

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, » dit George d'un ton pensif. « La limite entre le génie et la folie est vraiment minuscule. Je demandais ça pour savoir si ça l'intéresserait d'aller bosser avec Lee et Seamus au magasin de Pré-au-Lard en renfort de temps en temps, pour les sorties de Poudlard, les trucs comme ça. Ca lui fera peut-être du bien en plus, de pas passer ses journée à glander tout le temps. »

« Je lui demanderai, mais je sais qu'il est pas chaud pour travailler. Il dit qu'il a largement mérité de rester les orteils en éventail dans un canapé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je peux difficilement le contredire mais moi je deviendrais maboule à rien faire de mes journées comme ça. Deux trois semaines, pendant les vacances, oui, mais lui il fait ça depuis la fin de son procès il y a plus d'un an. »

« D'ailleurs il faudra le complimenter sur la fête d'anniversaire. » glissa Fred avec un grand sourire.

« M'en parle pas, ça fait trois semaines et je me suis toujours pas complètement débarrassé de la gueule de bois. Vous aviez mis quoi dans le punch, de l'essence ? »

Pour seule réponse les jumeaux lui lancèrent deux grands sourires identiques, qui lui donnèrent une inexplicable envie de se mettre à glousser. Il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'où il avait déjà vu ce sourire, mais la seule chose qui lui revint fut le moment où George (où était-ce Fred ? Ça lui correspondait mieux) avait demandé à Alicia Spinnet de l'accompagner au bal de Noël, pendant le tournoi. Etrange.

« Vous croyez que je devrais faire quelque chose pour Sirius ? Je sais bien qu'il a fini par dire qu'il était content que je rentre dans la vie d'adulte etc etc, mais il a quand même pas trop le moral... » demanda Harry après un instant de réflexion.

Fred dit 'hmmm' et George se caressa le menton (Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que là aussi, il avait une fossette). « Il y a bien ce film dont il parle tout le temps... » commença Fred. « Celui avec le moldu avec la voix toute graveleuse. »

« On pourrait lui trouver un truc en rapport avec ça, pour lui rappeler qu'il reste ton parrain même si tu déménages. » continua George.

« C'est en contradiction totale avec ce qu'à recommandé Rémus, » pointa Harry. « Mais je crois que j'ai une idée. »

* * *

Le soir même, Harry rentra un peu en retard après voir été faire quelques courses. Il trouva Sirius à la table de la cuisine, intensément concentré sur les instructions d'un paquet de purée en flocons. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention, et celui-ci releva la tête. Harry sortit le grand paquet qu'il avait caché dans son dos et le lui tendit.

« Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? » Hochement de tête. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il te manquait un accessoire indispensable à tout parrain qui se respecte. Et comme je refuse de laisser mon parrain jouer en seconde division, je me devais de l'acheter. » dit Harry avec grand sérieux. Il omit de préciser qu'il nourrissait également l'espoir que le cadeau en question empêcherait Sirius de tomber tête la première dans une bouteille de scotch à la seconde où Harry aurait emmené son dernier carton.

Sirius souleva le couvercle de la boîte et écarquilla les yeux. Il plongea la main et ressortit une petite boule de poils grise et noire qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« C'est très utile quand tu as besoin d'un accessoire quand tu reçois un associé ou que tu menaces des gens, ça donne un style. J'ai hésité à prendre un persan, mais ceux-là c'est plutôt pour les méchants que pour les parrains. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs j'en ai réservé un pour l'anniversaire de Rogue. »

Le chaton s'agita un peu, comme pour demander si Sirius aller le reposer un jour.

« Miaou. » dit-il.

Sirius eut un air de concentration intense puis demanda. « C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? »

« Un mâle, pourquoi ? »

« Il lui faut un nom, et je vais pas le baptiser Marie-Denise si c'est un garçon. » Il regarda attentivement la petite créature qui le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes. « Je vais t'appeler... Le Chat ! »


	5. Des dieux hindous et de la subtilité

* * *

Allez hop, petit à petit on y arrive ! Un chapitre, un de plus, sur lequel j'ai travaillé de manière étonnamment lente, mais bon, en même temps les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Je devrais arriver à aller plus vite une fois que tout le bazar relationnel sera mis en place. Moi et la romance, vous savez...

Enfin voilà, merci à mes quelques revieweurs (ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir les mêmes noms revenir), et n'oubliez pas, me laisser un petit mot me donne une grosse envie de publier (z'avez vu un peu, la subtilité de la l'auteure ?)

Allez, bonne lecture.

PS: Apparemment, les alertes ne fonctionnent pas, ce qui brise mon petit coeur, donc faites attention à vos propres histoires les gens.

* * *

DES DIEUX HINDOUS ET DE LA SUBTILITÉ CACHÉE

* * *

Si l'arrivée de l'oncle Algie avait fait réaliser à Harry la portée réelle de la façon dont Fred et George se touchaient, son départ trois semaines plus tard lui fit réaliser que lui aussi, ils le touchaient.

Auparavant, une main qui se posait sur son épaule quand Fred venait renifler le repas de midi ou un bras qui passait autour de sa taille lorsque George devait se faufiler derrière lui dans l'espace étroit entre le comptoir et le mur ne portaient aucune signification particulière.

Fred et George étaient tactiles, voilà tout.

Sauf qu'en y regardant de près, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ le cas. Pas avec les autres, à tout le moins. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, ils étaient presque toujours en contact physiques d'une manière ou d'une autre: deux pieds qui se touchent sous une table, des épaules qui se frôlent, des coudes qui se cognent. Harry commença à les observer, et fut étonné de se trouver fasciné par un degré pareil d'intimité et de confort. Avec lui-même ils partageait les claques dans le dos, les mains qui traînaient sur un bras ou une épaules, et de temps à autre une tape virile sur les fesses dans les moments de grand enthousiasme. Après sept ans de quidditch à se ballader à poil dans les douches après l'entraînement, Harry n'y avait rien vu d'anormal. Des petits contacts amicaux, fraternels, rien de plus.

Sauf que Harry n'avais pas le moindre souvenir de Fred collant une main aux fesses à Ron, ni même que lui ou George n'aient fait quoi que ce soit d'autre que passer occasionnellement un bras autour de ses épaules après un entraînement particulièrement fructueux. Et leur meilleur ami, Lee Jordan. Harry les avait vu interagir chaque jour pendant cinq ans, et jamais les jumeaux n'avaient lancé un bras autour de sa taille.

Etonnamment, ce qui aurait dû perturber Harry ne lui procurait qu'un certain plaisir flatté. C'était _lui _que Fred et George frôlaient au quotidien, c'était à _lui _qu'ils s'étaient ouvert de leur amour fraternel un peu (beaucoup) particulier. Pas un de leur frères, pas leur meilleur ami, pas leurs parents, non, lui. La classe, quand même.

Et après un incident mineur, totalement insignifiant comparé à la magnitude de certaines catastrophes provoquées par, entre autres, la fabrication de feux d'artifice dans un local soutenu par une charpente en bois et les effets des vapeurs de certaines potions expérimentales sur la clientèle, Harry commença à se poser des questions.

Un jour de juin, Harry ouvrit la porte du laboratoire sans frapper, et vit Fred et George en train de s'embrasser pour la première fois. Quoique le terme s'embrasser était probablement un peu faiblichon devant un spectacle pareil: impossible de dire quel membre appartenait à qui, l'essence même du concept de Fredetgeorge.

La vache, il travaillait avec Vishnu et il n'était même pas au courant. Il resta figé sur place et sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser par terre.

Alors se produisit un événement qui allait hanter les museries nocturnes de Harry pendant des semaines: Fred ouvrit les yeux. Certes, difficile d'y trouver quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire de but en blanc. Mais figurez-vous Fred, presque fondu contre son frère en une entité unique, les yeux bleus grands ouverts fixés droit sur Harry par-dessus son frère qui lui tournait le dos, sans ciller, sans se détourner, se contentant de se plisser légèrement comme sous l'effet d'un sourire. Il lança un clin d'oeil à Harry et retourna à sa tâche.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance, puis il referma la porte sans bruit et d'y adossa en haletant. Il fut surpris trouver son coeur cognant comme un damné contre ses côtes et des gouttelettes de sueur se formant sur son front. Après tout, il n'avait pas assisté à un spectacle extraordinaire, deux personnes qui s'embrassaient, rien de plus. Sauf que _c'était _plus, c'était un million de fois plus. C'était la synthèse de tout ce qu'étaient Fred et George, c'était fusionnel, sensuel, fascinant, instinctif, épidermique, magnifique et répugnant tout à la fois, c'était l'expression de tout ce qui était tabou et interdit dans la société traditionnelle...

Et surtout, c'était chaud.

Après une dizaine de minute dans les toilettes passées à se concentrer diligemment sur des icebergs, des glaçons et la tante Marge en bikini, Harry retrouva un semblant de dignité et retourna travailler comme si de rien n'était. Ou presque. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir vers ces têtes rousses pressées étroitement, ces mains constellées de son entrelacées, ces yeux bleus qui le clouaient sur place. Cette après-midi là il rendit pour neuf gallions de monnaie en trop, occupé qu'il était à se demander si les mains des jumeaux étaient toujours calleuses après près de trois ans sans devoir manipuler un balai trois fois par semaines.

Lorsque plus tard dans l'après-midi, George frôla son dos en refournissant les étagères de Boîtes à Flemme (marque déposée), Harry sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlé. Le roux lui jeta un regard surpris et lui demanda ce qui l'avait piqué, et Harry marmonna une vague excuse tout en se demandant pourquoi exactement l'endroit qu'il avait touché présentait une agréable sensation de chatouillements. Et un peu plus tard, lorsque la main de Fred vint brièvement se poser sur son épaule, il put sentir son poids pendant tellement longtemps après qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir une empreinte sur son t-shirt.

Dès lors, Harry ne parvint plus jamais à trouver quoi que ce soit d'innocent dans la façon dont les jumeaux agissaient avec lui. De toute évidence, eux ne remarquaient pas grand chose, sauf peut-être Fred qui lui lançait de grands sourires qu'il était tenté de qualifier de salaces aux moments les moins opportuns, mais Harry commença à rougir comme une pivoine dix fois par jour et à bafouiller au moindre double sens. Le soir avant de s'endormir il passait de longs moments à penser aux jumeaux, et à essayer d'identifier ce qui lui arrivait exactement.

Il lui fallut trois semaines avant de s'admettre à lui-même que peut-être il était éventuellement un tout petit peu attiré par eux. Par eux deux. Ce qui le perturbait le plus dans l'idée qu'il était sexuellement attiré par des jumeaux incestueux n'était pas qu'ils étaient, justement, des jumeaux incestueux, ni même qu'ils étaient les frères de son meilleur ami, mais plutôt qu'en y regardant de près, il n'était _pas _perturbé.

Élevé par sa tante et son oncle dans le respect le plus strict des valeurs familiales à l'ancienne, du type les femmes ça travaille pas, ça fait des bébés, les hommes virils ça porte la moustache et le sexe c'est sale, il était un peu étonné de voir la vitesse à laquelle ces beaux principes s'étaient jetés par la fenêtre. Etait-il anormal de ressentir ce qu'il sentait ? Est-ce qu'en fin de compte il était vraiment un monstre de la nature, comme son oncle le lui répétait depuis son enfance ?

Harry savait que s'ouvrir à quelqu'un de ce qui se passait pourrait l'aider grandement, mais il en éprouvait une immense répugnance. Et puis, à qui en parler ?

Fred et George étaient à rayer de la liste tout de suite, Ron le regarderait bouche bée et éventuellement s'évanouirait, Sirius le fixerait sans ciller en cherchant désespérément ce que Harry avait envie qu'on lui réponde, Hermione jouerait les marieuses encore plus vite que Molly, Ginny c'était même pas la peine d'y penser, et il n'était pas exactement assez à l'aise avec Rémus pour aborder le sujet de but en blanc, même si l'idée avait du mérite.

Cela dit, il connaissait quelqu'un qui écoutait aussi bien que Rémus, et dont il était sûr qu'il garderait le secret...

* * *

« ... et lundi il a même remarqué que j'avais un t-shirt neuf et il m'a dit qu'il m'allait très bien, et moi je me suis mis à rougir comme un abr- un idiot et j'ai eu ce grand sourire niais pendant je sais pas combien de temps. C'est nul de rougir pour ça, je suis sûr qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose en plus, je les ai surpris plein de fois à me jeter des regards bizarres. Et évidemment moi j'espère qu'ils me regardent parce qu'ils me trouvent mignon, tu vois, alors qu'en fait je suis sûr qu'ils se demandent juste si je suis devenu dingue. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » demanda Harry au sortir d'une tirade extensive sur ses malheurs.

« Waaaaa. » répondit Teddy en exposant sa glorieuse et toute nouvelle neuvième dent et en saisissant le col de Harry dans un poing potelé.

« Tu crois ? »

« Aprrrrll ! » dit fermement Teddy, faisant par la même voler des postillons un peu partout.

« Hmmm... » répondit Harry d'un ton pensif pendant que son filleul essayait d'arracher le premier bouton de sa chemise avec un air de concentration intense. Harry détacha délicatement ses doigts d'un air absent tout en lui chatouillant le dos. Teddy se mit à agiter le derrière et déclara:

« Po ! Popopopopopo ! »

« Po ? Po... tu veux aller sur le pot ? » hasarda Harry. Il ne parlait pas encore couramment le Teddy.

« Po ! »

« En avant, or donc. » dit Harry en se levant du canapé et en casant son filleul contre sa hanche, lequel fut promptement délesté de son pantalon et placé sur un pot en plastique bleu orné de petits canards qui faisaient un boucan insupportable dès qu'on les sortait du placard. Harry se demanda pour la douzième fois pourquoi il n'avait pas pris le modèle uni. Il y eut un bruit d'eau qui coule, un 'plop !', et Teddy eut soudain l'air extrêmement fier de lui.

Après les félicitations de rigueur et un nettoyage de fesse en bonne et due forme, avec double dose de talc parce que le talc c'est rigolo, les deux compères se rendirent dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Sirius dégringoler de la cheminée dans un nuage de suie. Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire nettoyer le conduit et l'ancien locataire n'était pas connecté au réseau.

« Hey les jeunes ! Rémus m'a dit que vous vous faisiez une soirée entre hommes alors je suis venu m'incruster un peu. »

« Waaa ! »

« Tu devais pas aller à un match ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité en asseyant Teddy sur la table et en lui donnant un morceau de pain à mâcher. « Pas que ça me dérange que tu sois là, au contraire. »

« Ils ont annulé, apparemment toute l'équipe des Frelons a attrapé une intoxication alimentaire. A ce que j'ai entendu ils sont à Ste Mangouste en train d'essayer de récupérer leur couleur normale. Salut toi, comment ça va ? Guili guili ! » dit Sirius en se penchant pour souffler sur le ventre du petit garçon. Il avait un talent naturel pour devenir le centre de l'attention partout où il allait. Rémus affirmait qu'il tenait ça de sa mère.

Harry pouffa de rire et sortit du placard le repas que Tonks avait préparé pour Teddy pour le réchauffer.

« C'est normal que ses joues soient rouges comme ça ? » demanda Sirius en relevant la tête.

« Hmm, Rémus dit que c'est parce qu'il fait ses dents. Merci, » dit Harry à l'adresse de Teddy qui lui offrait son bout de pain imbibé de salive avec magnanimité. Sirius lui jeta un drôle de regard, presque inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il soudain tout en rattrapant Teddy avant qu'il ne fasse le saut de l'ange depuis le bord de la table.

« Rien, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » répondit Harry d'un ton faussement nonchalant, le dos tourné tout en touillant une purée non identifié dans une casserole.

« Oh, je n'en sais rien, je pourrais développer des théories. » Sirius affecta une pause pensive en se caressant le menton et en regardant le plafond comme s'il portait les fresques de la chapelle Sixtine et non des toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses et des fissures dans la peinture. « Par exemple, il y aurait une théorie selon laquelle tu aurais embarqué ton filleul sans prévenir au milieu de la semaine soit-disant pour donner du répit à ses parents alors qu'en fait ça t'arrange de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un qui va te garder trop occupé pour que tu t'attardes sur des trucs qui te titillent et sans poser de questions. »

Les épaules de Harry tombèrent. « Comment tu le sais ? » demanda t-il d'un ton plaintif. « Et pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que tu te mets à la subtilité ? »

« J'ai toujours été subtil, c'est juste plus marrant de faire les choses sans réfléchir alors je m'en sers pas. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que t'as la tête ailleurs, ton pantalon a les coutures tournées vers l'extérieur. »

Harry baissa les yeux et constata qu'effectivement il avait enfilé son jean à l'envers. Ca expliquait pourquoi ça avait été si dur d'ouvrir le bouton pour aller au petit coin. Oh, tant pis.

« Bon, ok, je suis peut-être un peu préoccupé. Mais rien qu'un peu. C'est pas grand chose. » répondit Harry en s'attelant à la tache éprouvante de faire avaler la bonne nourriture nutritive pleine d'amour de maman à Teddy. Sirius lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Pour archive, je ne te crois pas. Maintenant si t'as pas envie d'en parler je vais pas poser de questions, t'es assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux. Fais gaffe, t'as mis de la purée sur ta manche. »

« Pas grave, je vais finir trempé en lui donnant le bain de toute façon, je me changerai après. T'es sûr que ça te gêne pas que je te dise pas ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas vexé ou je sais pas quoi ? Tu te sens pas menacé par un manque de confiance ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Non mais j'ai l'air de quoi ? Molly ? Je vais pas te tirer les vers du nez en te menaçant avec un fer rouge si tu préfères garder ça pour toi. Moi je sais que je déteste quand on essaye de me faire dire des trucs que je veux pas dire, alors je vais pas aller le faire aux autres. » Il y eut un instant de silence. « Problème de coeur ? »

« Sirius... »

« Problème de cul alors ? »

« Sirius ! »

« Ok, ok, j'arrête. Je voulais juste voir ta tête. »

« Na ! » intervint Teddy autour d'une bouchée de pois cassés.

« Si, tu finis sinon tes parents vont râler. Bon, puisque qu'on a décidé de ne pas parler de mes petits malheurs, parlons d'autre chose. Ron est passé hier, la femme de Bill a eu son bébé. Une fille, je sais plus trop comment ils l'ont appelée, un truc français. Victoria je crois. »

« Oui, j'ai reçu le faire-part ce matin, avec une invitation pour le baptême. J'étais un peu étonné que Molly m'invite, mais elle a dû se dire que tu le prendrais mal si elle le faisait pas. »

« Peut-être qu'elle veux faire un geste d'amitié, te tendre la main ou un truc comme ça, pour faire la paix. »

« Oh je t'en prie, elle me prend pour un crétin fou dangereux depuis le jour où elle m'a rencontré. Le jour où Molly et moi on sera amis je me marie avec Rogue. »

Harry pouffa de rire et haussa les épaules. Effectivement, ce ne serait pas demain la veille, quelle idée ridicule...

* * *

Une semaine avant le baptême, pendant la pause déjeuner, Fred et George approchèrent Harry avec un grand paquet plat emballé dans du papier cadeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Harry les regarda bouché bée sans comprendre.

« Allô, t'as dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles ? » demanda Fred avec un sourire en coin qui ne manqua pas de faire virer Harry à un rouge fraise à croquer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de ça, ça devenait ridicule. Sans compter que Harry avait effectivement oublié son anniversaire. Il regretta vaguement de ne pas avoir nettoyé son appartement avant de partir, puisque la probabilité qu'il y trouve une fête surprise en arrivant était élevée et que la cuisine était vraiment à faire peur à ce stade.

George lui fourra le paquet dans les mains sans cérémonie. « Va-y, ouvre-le. » dit-il avec un air excité. Il se mordait la lèvre. Pourquoi se mordait-il la lèvre ? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Etait-il nerveux ? Mais pourquoi ?

Harry décida d'appliquer la plus grande méfiance en tirant sur le ruban.

A l'intérieur, au lieu d'une tarte à la crème qui se serait jetée à son visage ou d'une bouffée de fumée orange, il trouva du tissu. De la soie brodée d'une vert tendre. Il la déplia et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une magnifique robe de soirée, qui avit probablement coûté la peau des fesses.

« Wooow, merci ! Elle est superbe ! » s'exclama Harry. Lui qui avait pourtant autant de goût vestimentaire que Dumbledore (bien que dans un style plus sobre) était déjà en train de tomber amoureux du vêtement.

« Oh, c'est rien du tout. On l'a plus fait pour nous que pour toi en fait. » dit Fred avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

« C'est vrai, on ne pouvait pas décemment t'emmener au baptême de notre première nièce sans une tenue correcte. Et tu viens avec nous, au fait. » compléta George.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Le baptême était un samedi et ils allaient y aller directement en fermant le magasin. Ils l'emmenaient simplement parce que c'était plus pratique. Ce n'était pas une invitation officielle ou quoi que ce soit. Fred et George ne voulaient pas vraiment être vus à son bras à une fête de famille. Pas vrai ?

« Absolument. On a déjà tout réglé, même nos robes sont assorties à la tienne. Tiens, d'ailleurs tu devrais l'essayer. »

« Maintenant ? » demanda Harry, un peu sceptique.

« Il faut bien qu'on voit si on a pris la bonne taille. » argumenta George d'un ton très sérieux qui lui donnait l'air constipé. Harry haussa les épaules, ramassa la robe et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » demanda Fred, étonné.

« Faire une marelle. » Les jumeaux cillèrent et le regardèrent sans rien dire. Apparemment la marelle était un jeu uniquement moldu. Harry leva les yeux au plafond. « Me changer, patate. »

« T'as peur qu'on mate ton joli petit popotin ? On t'a déjà vu à poil plus de fois que je peux me rappeler, tu sais. » dit George. Harry nota le compliment et rajoutant une petit couche de rose sur ses joues en retirant sa chemise avec un soupir.

Il crut surprendre deux regards appréciateurs, mais un coup d'oeil à son torse pâle et maigrichon le persuada que c'était un effet de son imagination. Une fois honnêtement couvert jusqu'aux chevilles, il se tint bien droit et écarta les bras.

« Alors ? »

Fred et George l'observait en hochant la tête, bras croisés sur le torse et avec un air très content d'eux. « Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se mette sérieusement à rechercher ce truc pour bloquer les phéromones, sinon tu vas te faire débaucher à la seconde où tu poseras un orteil dehors. » déclara George pendant que Fred aquiescait vigoureusement.

Cette fois, Harry ne parvint pas à réprimer son grand sourire niais. Se faire débaucher ne paraissait pas une mauvaise idée.


	6. Des chats dansants et des serviettes

* * *

Un syndrome étrange semble s'être saisi de moi: plus ça va et plus les chapitres rallongent. Alors je me doute bien que vous ça ne vous gêne pas trop, mais moi ça me flingue tout mon bel équilibre cohérent dans la ligne du temps. Oh, tant pis.

Alors, petite recommandation: Si vous lisez cette histoire, vous avez probablement entendu parler d'Archea. Et bien la dame a une belle fic chatoyante qui s'appelle 'OSS 117', et qu'il faut aller lire. Cette publicité est totalement intéressée de ma part, puisqu'avec un peu de chance vous la motiverez, elle finira plus vite, et une belle fic épistolaire très très légèrement barrée sortira de son starting block.

Voilà.

Et on oublie pas les reviews, encore et toujours.

* * *

DES CHATS DANSANTS ET DES SERVIETTES ÉPONGE

* * *

Rémus Lupin se trouvait à présent dans une situation très légèrement inconfortable. Son fils bien assis sur l'un de ses jolis mocassins cirés tous neufs et fermement agrippé à sa jambe, il tentait de convaincre sa charmante épouse que non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de danser. Qu'elle propose à Sirius à la place, avec un peu de chance ils en sortiraient tous les deux en vie. Il ne dansait pas _si _mal que ça après tout, uniquement parce qu'il avait cassé un orteil à Mathilda Bending en sixième année au bal de Noël en lui marchant sur le pied ne signifiait pas qu'il était un cas désespéré.

Au pire, il savait faire plein d'autres choses.

Fort heureusement, c'est ce moment que choisit Harry Potter pour venir les saluer, ou tout du moins pour essayer de le faire. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir entièrement la bouche Tonks l'avait attrapé par le bras en entraîné manu militari sur la piste de danse. Le pauvre garçon arborait un air vaguement désespéré. Rémus tâcha de ne pas afficher trop ouvertement son soulagement alors que les jumeaux Weasley arrivaient à leur tour.

« Salut Rémus, salut Teddy. »

« Babooooh ? » répondit Teddy depuis la cheville de son père avec un air curieux.

« Bonsoir Fred, bonsoir George. » répondit Rémus avec un petit sourire. « Vous vous amusez bien ? »

Fred étant trop occupé à se tordre le cou pour regarder la foule sautillante sur la piste de danse, George se chargea de la conversation. « Oh oui, beaucoup. La petite est mignonne comme tout, dommage qu'elle ait les cheveux de sa mère. Et qu'elle passe son temps à hurler aussi. On espérait un peu mettre la main sur Harry, tu sais où il est ? »

« Quelque part en train de se faire valser à mort par Tonks. Environ par là-bas, je crois. » répondit Rémus en agitant vaguement la main en direction de l'endroit où la musique était la plus forte. S'il trouvait étrange que les jumeaux veuillent retrouver Harry après avoir travaillé toute la journée avec lui et l'avoir collé de près toute la soirée, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Fred fonça tête baissée pour aller le récupérer, laissant son frère distraire Rémus, qui était un homme charmant mais trop observateur pour le bien commun, en lui faisant la conversation et en essayant globalement de maintenir son attention sur des sujets aussi fascinants que la météo, la ligue de Quidditch, et la vitesse folle à laquelle Teddy apprenait à articuler de nouveaux sons, oh Merlin mais c'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle ils grandissent n'est-il pas ?

Pendant ce temps, Fred fendait la foule tel un brise-glace suédois afin de retrouver son associé au milieu des dizaines de Weasley et de français divers occupés à s'expliquer les uns aux autres le principe merveilleux de la danse des canards, car que serait une fête de famille française à environ cinquante pourcent sans la danse des canards, je vous le demande. Fort heureusement, les familles avec enfants commençaient déjà à plier bagages, puisque la majorité de ces chers anges étaient soit endormis en tas sous une table soit en train de hurler pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que l'heure du dodo était déjà passée et que ce serait sympa de baisser un peu la musique, non mais oh on s'entend plus là-dedans.

Vous voyez le tableau, quoi.

Il le trouva rouge et en sueur, essayant désespérément de se dégager de la poigne de fer d'une Tonks déchaînée en train de se dandiner sur une musique qui n'était de toute évidence pas celle qui passait dans les haut parleurs. Il attrapa efficacement un vague cousin qui passait par-là et le propulsa contre elle. Elle profita de l'occasion pour danser avec un partenaire un peu plus enthousiaste, et Fred emmena un Harry en profonde détresse vers le bol de punch histoire de se remettre un peu.

Cinq verres chacun plus tard, George les avait rejoins et avait lui-même descendu trois verres, et la salle s'était vidée de manière considérable. Mais après tout, entre les grands-parents qui râlaient d'avoir manqué le dernier épisode de 'La Harpie et le Sanglier fou' à la radio, les enfants qui roupillaient un peu partout et les adultes qui roupillaient également un peu partout suite à une consommation un poil enthousiaste de diverses boissons de grands, il ne restait plus grand monde debout. Sachant qu'il était à peine deux heures du matin, c'était plutôt une fête pas très endiablée.

Ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires des jumeaux, puisqu'ils avaient la piste pour eux, mis à part Sirius qui valsait tout seul en serrant Le Chat contre lui et en marmonnant. Ca semblait éclaircir le mystère de qui avait ouvert la réserve de secours de champagne.

Ils prirent Harry chacun par un bras et l'entraînèrent devant les enceintes. Maintenant très très légèrement égayé par le punch, ce dernier se laissa faire de bonne grâce, enregistrant vaguement dans un coin de son cerveau à quel point c'était confortable de se trouver installé entre eux deux. Les jumeaux parvinrent à se tenir à peu près décemment le temps que Sirius ne titube jusqu'à une chaise et ne s'y écroule en ronflant, mais dès qu'ils furent sûrs que personne de compromettant ne les verrait faire, ils se mirent en devoir d'apprendre à Harry comment se déhancher correctement, en prenant probablement un peu trop de plaisir à poser les mains sur ses hanches pour les faire remuer.

« Non, tu dois utiliser les muscles de cuisses pour balancer en rythme, un peu comme quand t'es sur un cheval. » expliqua George d'une voix pâteuse en faisant une petite démonstration qui aurait fait virer Harry au rouge s'il n'avait pas déjà été de cette couleur depuis un bon moment.

« J'ai jamais fait de cheval. C'est comme monter sur un hippogriffe ? » demanda Harry en clignant lentement des yeux. George haussa les épaules en produisant un son ressemblant vaguement à 'pffrrrt' pour exprimer son ignorance sur le sujet. Heureusement, lorsque vous êtes à court de métaphores, vous pouvez toujours faire appel à Fred Weasley.

« Tu bouges comme quand tu baises, sauf que t'es pas à poil. » commença t-il en hochant la tête avec vigeur. « Tu t'appuies bien par terre, tu fléchis les cuisses un petit chouïa et- »

« Je _sais _comment on fait ça, merci ! » s'exclama Harry juste un peu trop fort en pointant un doigt, lequel doigt resta en suspens un long moment pendant que le silence s'étirait.

« Sachant que la dernière personne avec laquelle tu es sortie est notre petite soeur, on se serait passés de cette information. Mais c'est toujours bon à savoir. » dit George avec un sourire qui aurait été salace eût-il été un poil moins flou. « Attends, met toi comme ça je vais te montrer. »

Il vint se placer derrière Harry et posa une main sur chacune de ses hanches. Fred se plaça devant et posa ses mains par-dessus celles de son frère avec un sourire que donna l'impression à Harry d'être une côtelette d'agneau sans défense devant un tigre de Sibérie affamé. Ce qui n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'on pourrait le penser.

Les jumeaux se mirent en même temps à se balancer de droite à gauche et d'avant en arrière d'un mouvement expert, et Harry, tout pris en sandwitch qu'il était, se laissa prendre par le rythme avec un sourire plein de félicité.

Dans son état normal, l'idée de se retrouver en public avec les hanches de George fermement logées contre ses fesses et celles de Fred collées aux siennes l'aurait paniqué au-delà de toute raison. N'importe qui aurait pu les voir, et il n'avait pas très envie que ses amis soient mis au courant par un journal avec 'Notre Sauveur soupçonné de s'adonner au triolisme incestueux'. Il avait comme l'impression qu'ils risquaient de le comprendre de travers, et il craignait encore plus qu'ils ne le comprennent _pas _de travers. Lui-même n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée que le concept ne soit exposé au grand jour.

En revanche, ça avait le mérite d'éclaircir la raison de tous ces petits regards en coin et ces sourires que Harry ne savait pas s'expliquer. Et même si toute cette histoire en restait là, il avait l'excuse d'être saoul comme un cochon, et ça lui ferait un bon souvenir pour les soirées d'hiver.

Peut-être les jumeaux étaient-ils aussi incertains de la suite des événements que Harry, ou peut-être qu'ils étaient tellement imbibés que la totalité de leur pouvoir de concentration était focalisée sur le fait de ne pas se prendre les pieds les uns dans les autres et s'étaler par terre. Ou plus probablement, un mélange des deux. Toujours est-il qu'à part une large dose de frottage qui fait en public aurait probablement été illégal, il ne se passa rien qui aurait pu les mettre mal à l'aise le lendemain, mises à part quelques réactions anatomiques malheureusement difficilement contrôlables.

Harry commença à se sentir de plus en plus fatigué à partir de quatre heures (car deux heures à danser entre Fred et George ça avait beau être délicieux, c'était aussi un peu éprouvant), mais il mit une heure supplémentaire à parvenir à se désincruster des jumeaux. A peine arrivé à son appartement, il s'écroula tout habillée dans son lit, s'endormit, et rêva qu'il était assis dans une barque, avec Fred et George assis de chaque côté de lui en train de ramer.

L'après-midi suivante, il se réveilla avec une migraine monstrueuse et l'impression d'avoir bu une bouteille de vernis à parquet. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir un jour de congé de sa vie, non pas parce que c'était sa première cuite, ni même la pire, mais parce que le mal de crâne était considérablement compliqué par la question de est-ce que les jumeaux avaient agi de cette manière uniquement sous l'effet de l'alcool, histoire de s'amuser un peu, ou s'il y avait effectivement anguille sous roche, ce que Harry osait à peine espérer.

Seigneur, il espérait avoir tapé dans l'oeil de Fred _et _George Weasley. Il avait un sérieux problème mental.

Un jour un consultant à Ste Mangouste lui avait diagnostiqué des troubles émotionnels aigus qui le poussaient soit-disant à rechercher de l'affection chez quiconque se montrait un peu gentil envers lui. En dépit du fait qu'il avait accepté de but en blanc de vivre avec un évadé de prison qu'il ne connaissait pas quand il avait treize ans, il ne l'avait pas cru. Il commençait à réviser un peu son jugement.

En même temps, avec une vie pareille, ça n'avait pas grand chose d'anormal de chercher un peu de tendresse, même sous une forme un peu, comment dire, inconventionnelle. Harry décida qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se poser des question existentielles touchant à la morale, et envoya valser ses doutes et ses incertitudes en se dirigeant vers la douche. Il aurait bien le temps de voir ça plus tard, de toute façon l'introspection ça lui donnait mal à crâne.

* * *

« Hey, Harry, viens par là tu veux ? » demanda la voix de Fred depuis le labo. De la fumée sortait par le contour de la porte, mais ce n'était rien de spécialement inhabituel. Harry alla ouvrir la porte en question, et fut aveuglé par un épais nuage noir à l'odeur âcre. Ca par contre, c'était inhabituel.

Il évacua une partie de la fumée d'un coup de baguette, et découvrit un paysage de dévastation. Les murs étaient lézardés et noircis, des morceaux de meubles et d'alambics avaient volé dans tous les coins, et juste au dessus du cratère qui semblait être le point d'origine de l'explosion se trouvait un énorme trou dans le plafond. Des canalisations éclatées laissaient couler de l'eau en un petit 'ploc ploc ploc' sinistre. Et au milieu de tout ça se trouvaient Fred et George, arborant un grand sourire innocent habituellement réservé à leur mère et couverts de suie.

La bonne nouvelle étant qu'au moins les sortilège de silence et d'isolation de la pièce fonctionnaient à merveille.

« On aurait besoin d'un petit service. » commença Fred.

« Lequel service étant ? » demanda Harry avec une certaine dose de méfiance.

« On aurait besoin d'utiliser ta salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. » expliqua George. « Il y a comme un petit trou dans la nôtre. » dit-il en pointant le plafond.

Harry, essayant très fort de ne pas penser à ce que Fred et George à poil dans sa baignoire pourrait donner, se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment les laisser comme ça, et son appartement était plus près que chez leurs parents. Il choisit de prendre le fait que prendre la cheminée chez Molly ou chez lui prenait exactement le même temps comme un compliment, et préféra penser qu'ils avaient vraiment envie de venir chez lui plutôt que qu'ils avaient peur de se faire gronder par leur mère.

« Euh, si vous voulez. J'allais fermer, vous m'attendez pour y aller ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais, on doit passer à l'appartement se faire un sac de toute façon. » dit Fred.

« Un sac ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Il y a du savon chez moi, hein. »

« Il nous faut bien des affaires pour quand on va rester chez toi, le temps des travaux. » expliqua George comme si c'était une évidence.

« Hein ? »

« Ben oui, ça va probablement prendre une petite semaine, et on va pas te piquer tes fringues en plus de ton canapé. » développa Fred.

« Oh. Evidemment. » répondit Harry avec un temps de retard. Il rêvait ou Fred et George venaient juste de s'incruster chez lui pour la semaine ? La situation avait le potentiel pour: a- Tourner à la catastrophe, b- Tourner à quelque chose d'absolument merveilleux ou c- Tourner à rien du tout, si tout le monde jouait les autruches, ce que Harry avait plus ou moins l'intention de faire. Il était tout simplement trop nul question relations personnelles pour prendre le risque de faire le premier pas, et même si eux le faisaient il était toujours loin d'être sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, ils n'avaient montré aucun signe que quoi que ce soit avait changé le lundi suivant le baptême, mais là encore, Harry empestait le malaise à plein nez, alors peut-être n'avaient-ils pas voulu le pousser. Ou peut-être ne se rappelaient-ils de rien. Ou peut-être regrettaient-ils ? Ou peut-être Harry se posait-il trop de questions ?

Il n'était néanmoins pas suffisamment anxieux pour leur proposer d'envahir l'appartement de Ron à la place, et il ne put écraser la petite boule d'excitation qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de partager son toit avec Fred et George.

Il avait comme l'impression que ça allait être une semaine intéressante.

* * *

Harry tentait en vain depuis deux heures de comprendre ce que signifiait exactement tout le jargon légal écrit en petit au bas des papiers de rachat de la firme Cracboumhue par la firme Weasley, Weasley et associé. Cette entreprise centenaire de pétards et feux d'artifices était fermement implantée dans le pays de Galle et en Irlande, mais ses propriétaires actuels avaient préféré la céder pour une somme ridicule à Fred, George et Harry plutôt que de laisser leur fils reprendre la boutique. Selon leurs termes, il n'était 'qu'un petit abruti aux dents longues qui allait couler la baraque en un mois'. Fred et George s'étaient empressés de rendre service.

En revanche, Harry avait un peu de difficultés à se concentrer sachant que George était en train d'utiliser la douche en chantant à pleins poumons et que Fred était assis en peignoir jambes croisées dans un fauteuil. Ses cheveux laissaient tomber de petites gouttelettes sur le triangle de peau pâle dévoilé par la sortie de bain, et il avait de toute évidence négligé de porter quoi que ce soit dessous.

Et Harry s'était surpris à le lorgner sans retenue, profitant du fait qu'il était absorbé dans un essai sur l'art et la manière de faire exploser la potion la plus simple sans provoquer de dégâts matériels (rédigé par le Maître ès Potions Sévérus Rogue, basé sur cinq années d'observation du Nevillus Londubatis en milieu naturel). Harry ne doutait pas une seconde qu'une nouvelle ligne de feux d'artifices d'intérieur allait naître dans l'année. Mais en attendant il devait lire ces papiers avant de les signer et il avait un peu de mal à se rappeler pourquoi exactement il devait les regarder eux plutôt que les mollets nus de Fred. De manière irrationnelle, il était surpris de trouver ses poils si _roux_. Oranges vif, et drus. Ce qui suscitait des questions sur d'autres zones à haute densité capillaire auxquelles ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser du tout.

Harry se sentit rosir et se replongea avec ardeur dans les modalités de la cession de bail, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvre en grand, et qu'un George en train de se dandiner tout en chantant à tue-tête et en se séchant les cheveux avec un sèche-main n'en sorte.

Vêtu uniquement d'une serviette en éponge bleue.

Harry sentit toute sa belle concentration agoniser et se tirer une balle dans le crâne, et il ramena sa chaise plus près de la table juste au cas où une manifestation physique gênante ne devienne trop évidente et ne nécessite qu'on ne la masque. Il cacha son visage enflammé derrière le contrat et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air très occupé.

Il ne vit donc pas le regard légèrement anxieux et incertain que s'échangèrent Fred et George, pas plus qu'il ne les vit se faire un signe de tête.

« Dis, Harry. » commença Fred.

« Hmmm. » répondit Harry sans sortir de derrière son bouclier de papier.

« On aurait un truc à te dire, mais, enfin... » continua George.

« C'est le genre de choses qu'il vaut mieux... » dit Fred, apparemment aussi peu sûr de lui que son frère.

« Être habillés pour dire. On va se couvrir un peu et après on va avoir une discussion, tu veux bien ? » demanda George avec espoir, même si dans l'absolu il était un peu ridicule d'espérer avoir le droit de simplement discuter. Oh, bon.

« Hmm hmm, bien sûr. » dit Harry, soudain pris d'une vilaine crise de panique silencieuse. Est-ce qu'ils avaient remarqué à quel point Harry avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête à chaque fois qu'il en voyait passer un en caleçon ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient horrifiés et qu'ils voulaient rompre leur partenariat ? Oh mon dieu , il allait perdre son travail, être obligé de retourner chez Sirius, tomber dans l'alcoolisme et la drogue, subir le déchéance et l'humiliation avant de mourir seul, vieux et décrépit avec ses douze chats pour seule compagnie !

Perdu dans ces pensées apocalyptique, Harry négligea de se rappeler que les jumeaux le mataient et lui collaient des mains au popotin régulièrement, et que c'était eux qui étaient venus se frotter contre lui sur de la musique lascive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Fred et un George à peu près décemment vêtus revinrent dans la pièce, les joues anormalement roses. Ils semblaient avoir fait un effort inhabituel pour se peigner. Après quelques secondes passées à se dandiner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sans avoir l'air de trop savoir par quel bout s'y prendre, Harry décida de s'installer dans le canapé, histoire d'avoir l'air plus relaxé qu'il ne l'était. Avec un peu de chance ça susciterait une réaction.

Et effectivement, à la seconde où il fut installé dans les cousins, Fred et George vinrent prendre place de chaque côté de lui. Fred se serra contre Harry jusqu'à ce que leur épaules ne se touchent, et George prit une profonde inspiration.

« Alors voilà, » commença t-il. « On a tous remarqué que l'ambiance était un peu... bizarre, au boulot, ces dernières semaines. » Harry se sentait déjà virer au rouge tomate. « Et on voulait s'excuser si ça t'as mis mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit, mais on peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher. On avait pas du tout prévu que le situation prendrait cette tournure et on savait pas trop bien quoi en penser. » Harry eut une envie impérieuse de se cacher le visage dans les mains et de se fondre dans le canapé jusqu'à disparaître, mais se dit que ça n'arrangerait en rien son cas. « Je sais que moi je ne m'attendais pas du tout à commencer à ressentir ça, et quand j'en ai parlé à Fred je me suis rendu compte que c'était pareil pour lui. » Ledit Fred hocha la tête et lança un regard plein d'espoir à un Harry légèrement sonné. Ils ressentaient quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? « Et on avait comme l'impression que toi aussi, tu étais peut-être intéressé par nous, alors on s'est dit que peut-être... » George laissa sa phrase en suspens et se mordit la lèvre. Fred prit le relais.

« On a préféré attendre encore un peu avant de venir t'en parler, parce qu'on était pas complètement sûrs et que la plupart des gens s'enfuiraient en hurlant s'ils apprenaient que deux frères jumeaux craquent sur eux et ne seraient pas contre un ménage à trois. » Harry avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir foncé tête la première dans un mur. « Mais en même temps on a pas pu attendre trop longtemps alors voilà, on t'en parle maintenant. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec nous ? »

George dut mal interpréter la tête éberluée de Harry car il ajouta hâtivement: « Ca changera rien si tu veux pas, on voulait juste tenter le coup, parce que tu nous plaît bien et on est à l'aise avec toi et tout ça, mais c'était plus honnête de t'en parler. On peut faire comme tu voudras, juste un truc d'une nuit, ou un petit coup occasionnel, ou une vraie relation avec des fleurs et des chandelles et tout. C'est toi qui vois. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, les fixa alternativement avec de grands yeux ronds et brillants, referma la bouche, et finit par hocher faiblement la tête. Discrètement, il se pinça la cuisse pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas encore endormi sur de la paperasse administrative. Il se fit un beau bleu, et en fut absolument ravi.

« Okay... Je veux bien essayer... Oh, la vache, si vous saviez depuis combien de temps ça me trotte dans la tête ! » bafouilla Harry d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. Fred et George eurent un immense sourire et se penchèrent simultanément pour lui déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Harry était à présent fermement persuadé d'être mort dans son sommeil et monté au paradis. Puis ils échangèrent un regard malicieux, et déposèrent un second baiser, plus doux, et plus proche de sa bouche. Puis un troisième, un peu plus près. Puis un quatrième. Puis un cinquième.

Au sixième, ils finirent par se rencontrer sur les lèvres de Harry.

Oh Merlin.

Il avait comme le pressentiment que les choses deviendraient bien moins simples le matin venu, mais la matin ne serait pas là avant neuf ou dix heures. Il décida, pour une fois, d'arrêter de s'inquiéter et d'en profiter.


	7. Des réfrigérateurs et des adages

* * *

Le chapitre ultra-attendu de la mort, où il commence enfin à se passer des trucs, c'est pas merveilleux ?

Bon, j'ai de la vaisselle je vous laisse, mais n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

DES RÉFRIGÉRATEURS ET DES ADAGES POPULAIRES A PROPOS D'APPENDICES DIVERS

* * *

Harry releva la tête d'entre ses bras, et laissa une fois de plus retomber avec un 'bong !' sonore sur la table de la cuisine. Et encore. Et encore. La seule pensée cohérente que parvenait à former son cerveau était: 'crétincrétincrétinabruticrétinimbécilecrétincrétin'.

Le soir de l'accident du canapé, soit le dernier soir que les jumeaux avaient passé chez lui avant que leurs travaux ne soient terminé, était resté fermement gravé dans la mémoire de Harry. Après une nuit fort éducative qui laissa Harry avec un taux d'endorphines suffisants pour se passer de chocolat jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il s'était réveillé seul et nu dans son lit, avec une douleur sourde désagréable dans une partie sensible de son anatomie.

En voyant que les jumeaux avaient pris leurs affaires et étaient partis comme des fleurs en le laissant ronfler, il avait réalisé qu'il s'était fait trop d'espoirs. Il se cogna une fois de plus la tête contre la table et poussa un petit gémissement de détresse.

« Y'a quelqu'uuuuuuun ? » demanda un voix stridente depuis l'entrée.

« Dans la cuisine. » dit Harry, la voix étouffée par ses bras. Il n'avait même pas entendu Hermione entrer, tout occupé qu'il était à geindre sur son sort. Il redonna un coup de tête pour faire bonne mesure. Hermione le vit faire depuis l'encadrement de la porte et plaça sévèrement les mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton brusque. Parfois elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop Molly. Harry releva la tête, exposant un magnifique ovale rouge vif sur son front.

« J'imagine qu'on peut appeler ça de l'auto-flagellation. » dit calmement Harry. Hermione cligna des yeux et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Okay, explique-moi tout, et je veux la version longue. » ordonna t-elle.

« Attends, d'abord tu dois me jurer que tu en parleras pas à Ron. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il péterait un câble et j'aurais mauvaise conscience de l'envoyer à l'hosto. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai couché avec Fred et George hier soir. »

Il y eut un silence. « D'accord, il vaut mieux qu'il le sache pas. »

Et Harry se lança dans le conte de ses attirances malheureuses pour les jumeaux au sourire malicieux et aux grands mains calleuses, racontant tout de A à Z et en profitant un maximum pour se faire plaindre. Hermione avait toujours eu un talent certain pour écouter, et elle avait jugé que le moment était mal choisi pour se mettre en colère contre Harry de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt.

« Et ce matin je me lève, et eux ils sont partis sans laisser de trace, et ils ont pas écrit un petit mot ni même passé un coup de cheminée vite fait. Je me suis fait utiliser et larguer comme une vieille chaussette, et j'ai rien vu venir. » Et de laisser lourdement retomber la tête sur la table avec un craquement un peu inquiétant.

« Harry. » dit Hermione d'un ton qui annonçait une déclaration de sa stupidité masculine. « Relève la tête. »

« Naon. » déclara Harry d'un ton boudeur mais ferme.

« Harry... » La voix d'Hermione était lourde de menaces. « Tu es un crétin. »

« Pourquoi je me doutais que tu allais dire ça, je me le demande. »

« Relève la tête et regarde la porte du frigo. » dit-elle. Elle avait l'air sur le point soit d'éclater de rire soit d'attraper Harry par les épaules et de le secouer. Harry s'exécuta. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« La liste des courses, un dessin de Teddy, un aimant en forme de banane, une vieille facture et un autre bout de papier. Il me faut mes lunettes, je vois pas ce qu'il y a dessus. »

« Lève toi et va me chercher l'autre bout de papier. » Harry, un peu effrayé, lança un sortilège d'attraction sur la feuille en question avec un regard inquiet à Hermione. « Et maintenant lis-moi ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. »

« Euh, ok. Alors: _Cher Harry, tu avais l'air de bien dormir alors on a pas voulu te déranger. On rentre à l'appartement, mais on risque de repasser prendre des trucs, vu qu'on a pas voulu faire de bruit en cherchant nos affaires. Merci pour cette nuit, c'était vraiment super, qui aurait cru que l'innocent petit Harry saurait- _» Harry vira au rouge et glissa un coup d'oeil à Hermione. « Pour notre bien commun, je vais sauter cette partie. Donc: _On est vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à t'en parler. A très bientôt, on t'embrasse, Fred et George. PS: Fred n'a pas réussi à retrouver son caleçon alors attends toi au pire. _»

Harry se sentit simultanément spectaculairement stupide et on ne peut plus soulagé. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que Hermione avait raison et qu'il avait un problème d'ego. Mais bon, elle était énervante à force, à avoir toujours le dernier mot. Cette dernière ne dit rien mais lui lanca un regard lourd de sens.

« Bon, ça va. J'ai peut-être réagi un peu vite. Mais ils sont pas passés, et ils ont dit qu'ils le feraient ! »

« Harry, tu t'es levé à quelle heure ? »

« Autour de midi. » ronchonna t-il.

« Il est seulement deux heures, tu crois pas que tu pousses un peu ? » Harry prit un air boudeur pour cacher la petite boule tiède qui s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine. Fred et George ne l'avaient pas largué après avoir découvert qu'il était nul au lit ! La vie était belle ! « Tu tiens vraiment à croire que personne ne peut t'aimer, pas vrai ? »

« Hey ! C'est pas vrai d'abord ! J'ai l'air de quoi, un cocker abandonné ? »

« Oh je t'en prie, pas à moi. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on s'occupe de toi, ça te met beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. Je suspecte que ton oncle et ta tante ne soient à remercier pour ça. » Harry résista à l'envie de se mettre les doigts dans les oreilles et de chanter 'lalala je n'entends rien du tout lalala !' à pleins poumons. « C'est pour ça que tu es parti de chez Sirius. Toi tu es incapable de laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de toi, et lui ne peut pas vivre sans sentir qu'on a besoin de lui. Et tu le sais très bien, c'est pour ça que tu lui a offert ce chat. Il l'emmène partout avec lui tu sais, et ça a beau être marrant, ça m'inquiète quand même un peu. »

La logique d'Hermione était certes à toutes épreuves, mais elle n'avait pas compté sur l'épaisseur émotionnelle de Harry. A savoir environ celle d'une crêpe bretonne non pliée et sans rien dessus. On fait ce qu'on peut dans la vie, après tout. Donc, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air parfaitement d'accord, oh mais bien sûr c'était mon plan depuis le début, subtil n'est-il pas; il se rendit compte de la portée de ses actions. Il avait offert un chat à son parrain pour éviter qu'il ne boude, et toc, voilà un beau substitut émotionnel sur lequel étaler tout plein d'affection sans avoir à se soucier de s'il va râler ou pas.

Un trait de génie en somme. Presque.

Sauf qu'il s'y raccrochait comme un malheureux et avait une excuse en béton armé pour continuer à refuser d'apprendre à vivre tout seul, sans avoir à dépendre de quelqu'un pour son shoot quotidien d'amour invasif. Personne n'est parfait.

« Hermione, accorde-moi une faveur tu veux. Change de sujet. » dit Harry après un moment d'introspection. Elle parut y réfléchir.

« D'accord, mais ne vas pas croire qu'on en a fini. »

« Vendu. Alors, pourquoi t'étais venue au fait ? »

« Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier. On voulait te le dire tous les deux avec Ron mais il travaille tellement... Enfin bref, on s'est fiancés hier ! » s'exclama t-elle en montrant son annulaire, auquel brillant un anneau en or ciselé. Harry eut une seconde de blanc.

« _T'as failli oublier ?! _Comment tu peux oublier ça ? Et puis je croyais que vous préfériez attendre ? » demanda Harry, à la fois ravi et estomaqué. Hermione prit un air vaguement mécontent.

« C'est à cause de Molly. Depuis la naissance de Victoire elle pousse tous ses enfants à se mettre à la reproduction. On s'est dit que si on se fiançait elle se calmerait un peu et on gagnerait un ou deux ans de paix. On fera le mariage quand elle recommencera à devenir vraiment intenable. Avec un peu de chance on arrivera à repousser les enfants de cinq ans. Non mais tu te rends compte, elle pousse même Ginny ! Ginny ! Elle vient d'avoir dix-huit ans, c'est ridicule. »

Harry avait du mal à contredire Hermione sur ce point, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression désagréable qu'il était le prochain sur la liste de Molly. Sans parler des jumeaux.

On frappa à la porte, et Hermione se leva pour partir par la cheminée, déclarant qu'elle préférait le laisser seul avec ses chevaliers servants. Harry lui arracha la promesse de tenir sa langue et alla ouvrir. Fred, la main levée pour frapper, n'arrêta pas le mouvement assez tôt et lui mit un petit coup dans le nez. Harry le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès mais ne dit rien.

Il les fit entrer, confirma qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé de caleçon d'origine inconnue, et prépara du thé pour tout le monde. Ils s'assirent à la table ronde de la cuisine, et leurs pieds s'effleurant tout le long, discutèrent. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'idée précise sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais le faisaient tous les trois ensemble, alors tout allait bien.

* * *

Et le temps passa, lentement, calmement. Ron et Hermione annoncèrent leurs fiançailles, Molly poussa un cri d'allégresse qu'on entendit jusqu'à Liverpool, et Harry et les jumeaux continuèrent à ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient de manière plus que satisfaisante pour toutes les parties concernées.

Personne ne parvait à trouver de terme qui fonctionne vraiment pour qualifier ce qu'ils partageaient. Ensemble faisait penser à de vieux mariés qui vivait sous le même toit avec un épagneul et un potager, en couple était incorrect sur le plan numérique, et amoureux les mettait tous les trois atrocement mal à l'aise. Une fois de plus, ils ne rentraient dans un aucun moule.

Par un accord tacite, ils ne se disaient jamais qu'ils s'aimaient. Leur relation était avant tout placée sous le signe de la liberté, et quoi de plus tyrannique qu'une déclaration ? Quand on déclare sa flamme à quelqu'un, on s'attend toujours à entendre la réciproque, même si on le nie haut et fort. Et celui qui reçoit la déclaration se sent obligé de répondre quelque chose, parce qu'il sait qu'il y aura un coeur brisé s'il ne dit rien. Et après on se retrouve coincé dans des situations atrocement gênantes.

Donc, pas de je t'aimes.

Harry était particulièrement soulagé par l'existence de cette règle, étant donné que même après des mois passés à se blottir les uns contre les autres au premier moment de tranquillité dans magasin, il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

Aussi étrange qu'elle était, la situation leur convenait parfaitement à tous. Au quotidien, presque rien n'avait changé: chacun vivait toujours chez soi, les week-ends étaient consacrés aux amis et aux familles, aucune obligation, aucune attache. Mais dans le même temps, ils ne niaient pas avoir besoin les uns des autres. Ils ne se privaient d'aucune petite tendresse au quotidien, ils prenaient un immense plaisir à découvrir les attentions qui faisaient le plus plaisir aux deux autres, ils se faisaient même de petits cadeaux de temps à autre. C'est à cette occasion que Harry découvrit que Fred adorait recevoir des fleurs, et que les chocolats favoris de George étaient les pralins à la rose de chez Honeydukes. S'en étaient ensuivies des blagues sans fin sur leur côté féminin réprimé, qui ne cessèrent qu'après un combat à mort à coups d'oreillers pour décider qui de Harry ou des jumeaux étaient à présent en possession de leur honneur de mâles. Ils allaient passer une nuit ensemble de temps à autre, quand l'envie leur en prenait, mais pas trop souvent pour ne pas alerter les bonnes âmes qui passeraient par hasard. Il y avait toujours des questions quand Sirius passait chez Harry pour trouver qu'il avait découché, ou quand Ron ou Bill venait voir ses frères et les trouvait en caleçon, planquant précipitamment leur associé dans un placard ou sous le lit.

Ils ne s'étaient fait surprendre à l'acte qu'une fois dans la réserve, et la providence avait été sympa pour une fois et avait voulu que ce soit par Hermione. La pauvre explosait de rire à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler des fusées Fuseboum, et étant donné ce qu'elle avait vu à l'oeuvre sur une caisse du produit en question ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ron était un peu perplexe mais préférait probablement ne pas savoir.

L'un dans l'autre, Harry se sentait bien mieux qu'il se rappelait s'être jamais senti, sa vie glissait comme sur des roulettes, tout était parfait, le soleil, brillait les oiseaux chantaient, Blanche Neige faisait la vaisselle des nains...

Non, le seul événement choquant majeur de la vie de Harry après le désormais fameux incident du canapé vint d'une direction imprévue, et ne le concernait même pas directement. On y reviendra.

Trois mois après le baptême, un nouveau faire-part arriva. Harry Potter fut cordialement informé qu'il était invité au mariage de Rubeus Hagrid et d'Olympe Maxime, ce qui en fin de compte le surpris bien moins que ça n'aurait dû. Probablement parce que de tous les gens qu'il connaissait, Hagrid était l'un de ceux qui méritaient le plus de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager leur vie.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait ni fourrure ni griffes, s'entend.

Donc, Harry transmit ses félicitations, confirma que oui, il avait très envie de venir (il n'allait certainement pas louper un truc pareil, et en plus Hagrid était quand même son ami, mine de rien), et commença à se demander ce qu'il allait leur offrir.

Deux semaines plus tard (on a pas idée de n'envoyer ses faire-parts de mariage que deux semaines avant la cérémonie, mais passons), Harry ressortit sa belle robe verte et passa chercher son parrain, également invité, chez lui. Après sa discussion avec Hermione, il tenait à s'assurer que Le Chat resterait à la maison, et ils avaient convenu avec Fred et George qu'aller systématiquement aux fêtes ensemble finirait par attirer l'attention.

La cérémonie en elle-même fut principalement marquée par l'émotion de Hagrid, fort compréhensible au demeurant mais toujours un peu démesurée. Harry n'avait pas assisté à beaucoup de mariages mais il était presque sûr que voir le marié fondre en larmes devant l'autel ne faisait pas partie de la coutume. Son épouse Olympe, d'une majesté imposante dans sa grande robe immaculée à froufrous, lui tapota le dos tout le long avec une tendresse qui aurait probablement fait faire un vol plané à Harry.

Ce dernier se demanda brièvement si la robe blanche était vraiment un signe de virginité, parce qu'après tout ça ne doit pas être facile de trouver des volontaires quand on est un demi-géant, puis fut assailli par une image malvenue de Hagrid et Madame Maxime en plein coït avec Crocdur au pied du lit. Il eut un violent frisson et Sirius se pencha vers lui pour s'enquir de ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui fit part de son tourment, et Sirius vira à son tour à une intéressante nuance de vert-de-gris.

Il apparut ensuite qu'il avait beaucoup plus de difficultés que Harry à se débarrasser de l'image perturbante, probablement par manque d'entraînement (Fred et George avaient un don indéniable pour les pondre par paquets de seize), et dès lors il résolut de noyer l'image sous un flot d'éthanol. Sirius avait cessé de boire au quotidien, car Le Chat sortait les griffes à la vue de la moindre bière, ce dont Harry lui était infiniment reconnaissant, mais il se vengeait dès qu'il y avait une fête. Harry n'aurait pas cru physiquement possible de survivre à une cuite pareille et d'ensuite remettre ça trois mois plus tard, et ce malgré la gueule de bois du siècle.

Sirius n'avait jamais été rien moins qu'opiniâtre, il fallait bien lui accorder ça.

Harry s'en fut papoter à diverses tables et passa sa soirée à faire alternativement danser divers Weasley, Hermione, Minerva Mc Gonagall, et le plus souvent Teddy, pendant que Sirius s'incrustait à la table sur laquelle était posée la fontaine de flûtes de champagne.

Tous les professeurs de Poudlard avaient été invités, et pendant que Flitwick tentait de faire valser madame Bibine en vrai gentleman (jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se lasse, ne le soulève directement pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien et ne lui fasse cadeau de la galoche du siècle), Dumbledore collait Rogue de près pour l'empêcher de repartir. Il l'avait probablement déjà obligé à venir à la base de toute façon, alors autant faire le travail correctement. A en juger par l'état de la bouteille de vin à leur table, le directeur essayait probablement de le faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en état d'aller où que ce soit.

Le temps que Harry ne se laisse tomber dans une chaise, un Teddy endormi sur les genoux ronflant avec bonheur pendant que sa mère faisait danser son père sur la piste (même si celui-ci était insistant sur le fait que c'était plus de la molestation qu'autre chose), Sirius avait pour ainsi dire disparu, ce qui étant donné son état avancé d'imbibation était un peu inquiétant.

Sachant qu'à peine dix minutes auparavant il l'avait entendu s'exclamer « Comment ça même pas cap ?! Allez, chiche ! » d'une voix ni discrète ni très claire, il ne devait pas être très loin. En contrepartie, il était probablement en train de faire quelque chose de spectaculairement stupide.

Harry parcourut la salle du regard, et finit par trouver deux paires de mocassins dépassant de sous une table, s'agitant et roulant, faisant remuer l'ourlet de la longue nappe. Étant donnée la taille immense d'une des deux paires, Harry se dit qu'il avait retrouvé Sirius, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger tout de suite.

Oui, Sirius avait de très grands pieds, ce qui en la circonstance avait ses avantages. Et il ne cessait de répéter que les femmes étaient toutes persuadées que le vieil adage à propos des grands pieds était vrai. Etrangement, il se mettait à bouder dès que Harry lui précisait qu'on disait la même chose des grands nez. Il mettait un point d'honneur à le lui faire entendre le plus souvent possible. C'était beaucoup trop amusant pour s'en priver.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne devait pas intervenir, étant donné que quel que soit le propriétaire de la deuxième paire de chaussures, Sirius allait probablement débarquer chez lui le lendemain en quête de rassurance sur le fait que non, même s'il s'était livré à des actes interdits aux moins de seize ans dans un lieu public avec un personnage lambda, il n'était ni un gigolo ni un abruti fini, et que non, Le Chat n'allait pas le quitter dans une crise de jalousie soudaine.

Il se dit que Sirius était un grand garçon, et que depuis le temps, tirer un petit coup ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il décida de ne pas intervenir. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si une grande histoire allait sortir d'une séance de tripotage alcoolisée sous une table.

Il déposa Teddy dans les bras d'une Molly échevelée par la danse et le champagne, et décida de suivre l'exemple de son parrain en allant chercher les jumeaux pour les ramener chez lui. C'était soir de fête, après tout.


	8. Des coups d'une nuit qui traînent

* * *

La voilà, la belle suite encore toute chaude !

Alors, si vous suivez un peu ce que je vous dit, vous avez déjà vu le nom d'Archea traîner dans le coin. Et bien pour une fois je vous demande une faveur: demain, la dame fête en grande pompe son entrée dans le monde merveilleux des thirty something, donc on lui chante bien fort un joyeux anniversaire !

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Et comme d'habitude, reviewez, siouplé.

* * *

DES COUPS D'UNE NUIT QUI TRAÎNENT EN LONGUEUR ET DU SYNDROME DE PETER PAN

* * *

Le lendemain du mariage de Hagrid, on vint frapper à la porte de Harry à une heure indécemment matinale. Ce dernier se désentortilla de l'amas de bras et de jambes qui occupait présentement son lit, recouvrit les postérieurs tachetés des deux endormis avant qu'ils n'attrapent froid, enfila un pyjama et alla ouvrir en s'assurant que le sortilège de silence de la porte de la chambre tenait toujours bon.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il avec humeur à l'importun qui l'arrachait à sa seule mâtinée de congé de la semaine. Puis il reconnut son parrain, qui de toute évidence avait négligé de repasser chez lui avant de venir. Il n'était pas rasé, son peigne était fort probablement tombé en panne à en juger par l'état de ses cheveux, ses yeux rouges témoignaient du nombre de verres ingérés la veille, et ses vêtements avaient l'air d'être passés à la machine avec leur propriétaire encore dedans tellement ils étaient froissés.

Une sacrée vue, un dimanche matin à huit heures.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton empreint de désespoir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction à laquelle Harry s'était attendu, même s'il aurait probablement dû. Harry le fit s'installer dans un fauteuil et alla préparer du café.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant et en tendant une tasse à Sirius.

Il y eut un instant de silence. « Tu as déjà eu envie de vomir après avoir couché avec quelqu'un ? »

« Un peu, avec Ginny. Mais c'était plus parce que ce que je ressentais _moi _me dégoûtait que parce qu'elle m'écoeurait. Mais vu ce que tu as bu hier soir, c'est pas étonnant que tu te sentes malade. Je veux dire, après un demi bol de punch plus tous les fonds de verres de la salle, même que tu aurais couché ave Rogue... » La tête alarmante que fit Sirius fit s'interrompre Harry. Ce dernier étrécit suspicieusement les yeux. Il n'était tout de même pas soûl à ce point-là, si ? « Sirius ? »

Le concerné posa le visage dans ses mains et poussa un gémissement désespéré.

« Tu as couché avec Rogue ? »

Gémissement plus long et plus aigu. Harry se pinça le bras avec vigueur, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve tordu.

« Tu as _couché _avec Rogue ? » s'exclama Harry. Il était tellement estomaqué qu'il oublia de mourir de honte en entendant à quelle point sa voix s'était faite couinante. Sirius releva la tête et commença à se tordre les mains.

« Couché, c'est un grand mot... »

« Je ne veux pas de détails ! » dit précipitamment Harry. La simple idée lui était déjà assez pénible, si en plus il devait apprendre à vivre avec les images... « Mais comment tu as pu en arriver là ?! Toi et Rogue ? Mais c'est, c'est... J'ai même pas de mot ! »

« Ca va, je sais. » Sirius garda le silence quelques secondes. « Il est pas si horrible, quand il a bu. Et tous ces petits commentaires désagréables qu'il fait sur tout le monde, c'est plutôt marrant quand ils sont pas sur toi en fait. » Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule. C'était une blague. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

« Tu te fous de moi là, pas vrai ? » Sirius fit non de la tête. « Alors c'est ça ? Tu te bourres la gueule, tu croise Rogue avec un coup dans le nez, vous échangez des mots d'esprit et pouf ! vous finissez sous la table ? »

« Comment tu le sais qu'on était sous la table ? »

« Tes pieds dépassaient, et n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. »

« Tu sais, tu ne m'aides pas du tout à me sentir mieux là. Je le savais que j'aurais dû passer chez Rémus en premier. » dit Sirius en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Sa jambe gauche était agitée de petits soubresauts, sous l'effet du stress. Harry prit une grande inspiration et dut bien s'admettre qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande diplomatie sur ce coup.

« D'accord. On va reprendre depuis le début. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il apparut que Sirius et Rogue avaient commencé par une série d'insultes civiles (on était tout de même en public) comme à leur habitude. S'en était suivi, par un procédé un peu flou mais impliquant l'un traitant l'autre de chochotte, un concours de celui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool, et au fur et à mesure que le niveau des bouteilles baissait, les insultes se faisaient de plus en plus ridicules, jusqu'à ce que l'inattendu ne se produise et que les deux hommes ne finissent par en hurler de rire.

Rogue pouvait rire ? Oh la vache.

La suite était assez confuse, mais impliquait apparemment une dispute sur celui des deux qui était le meilleur coup (comment le sujet était venu dans la conversation, nul ne le saura jamais) et un pari de Rogue comme quoi les ancêtre français de Sirius ne le rendaient pas plus apte à bien embrasser.

Ensuite vint le fameux roulé-boulé sous la table, et nous laisserons le reste à la discrétion du lecteur.

Sirius s'était réveillé entre quatre pieds de bois, le pantalon autour des chevilles et la chemise ouverte, Rogue ronflant paisiblement à ses côtés en tenue d'Adam mis à part pour un noeud papillon défait et une paire de chaussettes noires. Parvenant de justesse à contenir son hurlement d'horreur, il avait foncé tout droit chez son filleul en quête de soutien moral.

Harry étant à peu près aussi fin psychologue que Ron, il ne savait pas bien quoi répondre exactement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prétendre ne pas comprendre ce qu'on ressentait quand on se retrouvait dans le lit de la dernière personne avec qui l'on s'imaginait coucher un jour, une connaissance depuis l'enfance... Mais en même temps, Rogue... Enfin, c'était Rogue quoi !

Il se gratta brièvement la tête en quête de quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

« Et bien, vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez, il n'y a pas de quoi se monter la tête. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, et puis c'est une manière comme une autre d'évacuer la tension qu'il y a entre vous. »

« Quelle tension ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, pendant la guerre dès qu'il y en avait un qui entrait dans la même pièce que l'autre on aurait pu découper l'air ambiant à la hache. Avec un peu de chance maintenant vous serez trop gênés pour vous engueuler à la seconde où vous vous croiserez. » Sirius parut douter que quoi que ce soit puisse jamais l'empêcher de s'engueuler avec Rogue, mais jugea visiblement préférable de se taire. « Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, il était un peu moins horrible que d'habitude. » Harry se dit que ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait plus agréable à l'oeil, mais le but étant de remonter le moral à Sirius, il ne jugea pas utile de l'ajouter à haute voix. « Relaxe, c'est arrivé une fois, vous étiez bourrés, et en attendant t'as occupé sainement ta soirée. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage. »

Ce qui était assez hypocrite, puisqu'en interne Harry lui-même en faisait un fromage. Un de brebis, qui coule et qui sent le cadavre et les pieds. Il ajouta « Et puis c'est pas comme si ça avait une chance de se reproduire. »

Sirius évita soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Pas vrai ? »

« Ben c'est à dire que... enfin... c'était pas si mal et je m'étais dit que peut-être, un de ces jours, je pourrais peut-être passer le voir à Poudlard. En profiter pour revisiter un peu, tout ça. » répondit Sirius en tirant sur les petites peaux autour d'un de ses ongles, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

Harry eut instantanément une trentaine de réponses indignées différentes sur le bout de la langue, mais en voyant son parrain aussi anxieux à l'idée qu'il le rejette pour ce qu'il avait fait, il se rendit compte qu'au fond Sirius pouvait bien aller papouiller le calamar géant si ça l'amusait, il resterait toujours Sirius. Il n'avait en fin de compte aucun droit d'intervenir dans sa vie sexuelle, et éventuellement sentimentale, et si l'envie lui prenait de remettre le couvert avec Rogue (comme si celui-ci allait accepter de toute manière), et bien qu'il s'exécute. Harry ne s'en plaindrait pas tant qu'il n'entendait pas les détails. Il mit un long moment à choisir ses mots.

« Et bien... j'imagine que tu pourrais. Après tout, si t'en as envie, pourquoi pas. J'irai pas jusqu'à prétendre que je comprends, Merlin sait que ce serait un mensonge, mais si c'est ce que tu veux... » Sirius l'interrompit.

« Oulah, pas la peine de partir dans les grands discours non plus. C'est juste un mec avec qui j'ai, euh, passé une bonne soirée, et que j'envisage de revoir. Peut-être. Je me suis dit que ça me coûterais pas grand-chose d'essayer d'être un peu aimable avec lui, et puis quand on a discuté hier... Enfin, je crois qu'au fond, je l'aime bien quoi. » Harry cligna des yeux devant une aberration pareille. « C'est vrai qu'il est acide, et cruel, et mesquin, et asocial et tout ce qu'on voudra, et jusqu'ici c'était pour ça qu'on se détestait. Mais en fin de compte, si on met à part notre passé et qu'on le prend juste comme ça, il a quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, partagé entre l'émerveillement et la nausée.

« Ouais, il... je sais pas. Probablement que je suis juste maso. »

Il y eut un silence assez long. « Oui, probablement. »

* * *

Harry suivit l'affaire de près. Après tout, une fois remis du choc, force lui était d'admettre que la situation avait un potentiel comique incalculable.

Deux semaines après le mariage, Sirius finit par dépasser son seuil de tolérance à l'ennui et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Rogue, qui fit la seule chose logique en la circonstance et l'envoya lamentablement chier. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Sirius, allez savoir comment, s'était mis dans le crâne que le professeur de potions lui résistait pour le mettre au défi, et foi de Gryffondor il n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un défi. Et donc, il vint religieusement casser les bonbons à son meilleur ennemi chaque jour après la fin des cours, pendant près de deux mois, au terme desquels Rogue craqua et accepta un dîner à condition que Sirius ne remette jamais les pieds dans son bureau et qu'il le laisse choisir le restaurant.

Cette petite victoire rendit Sirius si content de lui que Harry ne songea même plus à lui rappeler qu'il était probablement en train de faire quelque chose d'atrocement stupide. Après tout, on ne l'avait plus vu aussi joyeux depuis longtemps. Comme quoi un chat ne suffisait pas forcément à son bonheur.

Nul ne sut ce qui se passa durant le dîner à part Sirius et Rogue, mais toujours est-il que ce dernier accepta un autre rendez-vous, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, et ainsi de suite.

En voyant son parrain si euphorique et si fier de lui à l'idée d'avoir réussi à entrer dans la tour d'ivoire de Rogue (en défonçant la porte à coups d'épaule, certes, mais c'est le résultat qui compte), Harry décida de le laisser faire comme il voulait. De toute façon il n'y comprendrait jamais rien, alors autant accepter.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, puis les mois. Harry resta joyeusement dans sa nouvelle routine avec Fred et George, sans jamais éprouver l'envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit, et Sirius continua à harceler Rogue (qu'il appelait maintenant par son prénom, ça ne rigolait plus) pour l'obliger à se socialiser. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais ce dernier se laissait faire avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la satisfaction.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione se mettaient sérieusement à transpirer, à cause de (roulement de tambour) Molly. Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'ils n'avaient toujours fait aucun préparatifs de mariage six mois après l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, elle s'était tout d'abord assurée que tout allait bien au sein du couple. Hermione jurait qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir entendu la phrase « Alors ma chérie, comment va votre vie sexuelle avec Ronald ? » de la bouche de la matriarche. Quand il apparut qu'il n'y avait pas de souci sur ce plan, elle décida que ces pauvres chéris travaillaient trop et prit sur elle, dans son infinie générosité, de faire tous les préparatifs à leur place.

Il y eut une mise aux abris générale, et Hermione mena un combat de tous les instants pour la retarder sans que ça ne se voit trop. Elle parvint à faire reculer le mariage de près de six mois, gagnant ainsi le profond respect de tous les Weasley du monde et un temps précieux pour que Ron se détende un peu. Le pauvre garçon était bien trop enclin au stress, et l'idée d'embrasser Hermione devant toute une église le paniquait totalement. Personne n'avait jamais dit de lui qu'il était très rationnel.

Et ainsi, en septembre de l'an de grâce deux mille, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger se rendirent à l'église plus ou moins à reculons dans de jolis vêtements tous neufs pour se faire marier par le même prêtre que celui qui avait marié Molly et Arthur. Ce dernier n'était plus exactement de première fraîcheur et persista à appeler les mariés Henry et Mariette pendant toute la cérémonie. Il fallut également qu'Hermione répète son 'oui' deux fois à pleins poumons pour qu'il l'entende.

L'un dans l'autre, les invités se marraient bien. Même Rogue, que Sirius avait traîné avec lui sous prétexte qu'il était temps qu'ils officialisent un peu les choses après tout ce temps, avait l'air vaguement amusé.

Tout le petit monde se rendit ensuite au vin d'honneur, puis à la salle des fêtes pour le dîner. Les jumeaux avaient été chargés de la mise en place de la salle, ce qui était une mauvaise idée, sous la surveillance de Harry, ce qui était une encore plus mauvaise idée puisque l'idée de plier les serviettes en origamis érotiques venait de lui. Lorsque Sirius trouva le sien, il refusa de le déplier et le planqua dans sa poche pour le ramener chez lui sous le regard exaspéré de son nouvellement baptisé 'doudou en sucre' (ce dernier faisait des efforts vaillants pour se contenir en entendant ces mots le qualifier). Son petit Harry maraudait, alléluia ! Molly était un peu moins enthousiaste, mais elle fit heureusement partie des derniers à se rendre compte de la symbolique exacte des pliages. Harry s'était écroulé sur Fred en hurlant de rire en voyant Dumbledore se tamponner les coins de la bouche avec un phallus en coton.

La soirée se déroula de manière fort peu originale, à l'exception notable que cette fois Sirius n'avait bu que deux verres de vin en tout et pour tout, trop occupé qu'il était à passer les nerfs de son bien-aimé à la râpe à fromage avec un enthousiasme touchant. Ce dernier endurait le calvaire avec un stoïcisme qui laissa tout le monde pantois, et lui valut une bonne dose de respect de la part de Harry, lui-même bien placé pour savoir à quel point son parrain pouvait être chiant. Cela dit les quelques répliques cinglantes qui fusèrent pendant le repas fit remarquablement mouche, et il y eut plusieurs échanges de regards mauvais.

Apparemment, Sirius voulut se faire pardonner en faisant du pied sous la table à son cavalier, mais il se trompa de cible et ne parvint qu'à frapper George au tibia par inadvertence sous le regard amusé de la famille Tonks-Lupin. Même Teddy, à présent délicatement orné de crème au chocolat, éclata de rire et pointa Sirius du doigt en criant « Baba ! ».

La première sortie publique officielle du couple Rogue-Black (ou Black-Rogue, comme l'appelait Sirius), fut marquée un peu plus tard dans la soirée par sa première engueulade publique officielle. Personne ne sut également ce qui l'avait déclenché, mais ce soir là naquit la légende des fameux 'combats de regards', durant lesquels les deux participants se fusillaient l'un l'autre jusqu'à en avoir les yeux secs et piquants. Le premier à baisser le regard ou à ciller trop souvent perdait la dispute.

Ce soir-là Sirius perdit, ce qui sembla mettre Rogue de suffisamment bonne humeur pour qu'il mette de côté le coup du doudou.

Harry, de son côté, passa sa soirée à mettre de grandes claques dans le dos de Ron, à féliciter Hermione sur le choix exquis de sa robe, à essayer d'esquiver les bonnes âmes qui lui présentaient leurs filles et leurs soeurs et à s'émerveiller de voir ses meilleurs amis _mariés_.

Mariés. Ouah, quand même.

Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui, seul cette fois, il ne put pas dormir. Il était trop préoccupé par les pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés. Ils étaient des adultes responsables, qui fabriquaient leur propre famille, auraient un jour des enfants, une maison avec un jardin et des responsabilités. Et Sirius qui se mettait en couple. _Vraiment _en couple, parce que malgré ce qu'il disait, Harry ne doutait pas une seconde qu'un jour, bientôt, il s'installerait définitivement avec Rogue.

Et pendant que ses amis et sa famille devenaient adultes, Harry se raccrochait désespérément à son adolescence. Il vendait des coussins péteurs qui sentaient vraiment le pet et des pétards qui inscrivaient des slogans cochons en étincelles dans le ciel, il était engagé dans une aventure torride aux contours mal définis avec les deux pires irresponsables qu'on puisse trouver, il vivait dans un petit appartement mal rangé et se nourrissait de pizzas et de plats préparés, et il évitait comme la peste tout ce qui pourrait l'obliger à grandir un peu, mis à part son filleul (mais là encore, il était plus le tonton pourvoyeur de cadeaux inappropriés qu'autre chose).

Est-ce qu'il était temps pour lui de se ranger et devenir sérieux ?

Harry y réfléchit longuement, avant de décider que non. Il avait été sérieux et rangé sans avoir d'autre choix entre l'âge d'environ quatre ans, et n'avait pû s'en débarrasser qu'à ses dix-huit. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il aimait gagner de l'argent en riant à s'en faire péter la rate, il aimait avoir un régime alimentaire qui aurait fait s'évanouir Hermione, il aimait s'attirer les foudres de Tonks en offrant une batterie miniature à un enfant déjà suffisamment enclin à faire du bruit comme ça, et il aimait déplier le canapé-lit de la réserve à l'heure du déjeuner pour s'y étendre entre deux petits roux larges d'épaules.

Harry prit donc une décision importante: désormais, il refusait de devenir adulte. Il aurait tout le temps de le faire quand il serait vieux, moche et ridé. Il ne voulait pas grandir, et personne n'allait l'y obliger. Non mais. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Harry partit au pays des rêves, pelotonné sous sa couette Snoopy, et dormit comme une souche.

Le lendemain il se réveilla d'une humeur charmante qui ne le quitta pas de la semaine, et il était si content qu'il accepta même de tester un nouveau bonbon des jumeaux sans en connaître l'effet avant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'hôpital quatre jours plus tard, il fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'il aurait dû se méfier. Apparemment, les jumeaux avaient essayé de booster les Dragées Tournedeloeil pour qu'ils agissent plus vite, mais y avaient été avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et il avait fallu une équipe de trois guérisseurs pour réveiller Harry.

Après le savon le plus spectaculaire que Harry ait jamais vu de la part de leur mère, les jumeaux furent obligés de promettre de ne jamais plus faire tester à Harry, ce pauvre biquet, quoi que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux. Tu parles d'un départ pour les bonnes résolutions. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Harry n'en était que plus déterminé.

Si seulement il avait su que cette paix ne durerait pas jusqu'à ses quarante ans, il aurait probablement été moins calme.


	9. Des douzaines amusantes et des vermicell

* * *

Dites donc, ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre d'arriver suffisamment loin dans une histoire pour avoir une idée précise de la fin. Et bien pour celle-là c'est fait, ce qui veut dire qu'il reste deux chapitres, peut-être trois. A moins que je ne m'étonne, mais j'ai horreur d'une histoire qui fait traîner en longueur, ça ressemble un peu trop à de la prostitution de review.

Bref.

Maintenant qu'on a tous bien souhaité son anniversaire à Archea, on note que le mien est dans trois jours et que j'aime quand même bien ça, les reviews. Bonne lecture !

* * *

DES DOUZAINES AMUSANTES ET DES VERMICELLES EN FORME DE LETTRES

* * *

Et comme d'habitude, le temps passa. Ron et Hermione partirent en lune de miel, puis revinrent. Sirius parvint à convaincre Sévérus de quitter ses cachots et cherchait maintenant un terrain à acheter pas trop loin de Pré-au-Lard pour y faire bâtir leur maison. Les gens se mariaient, fondaient des familles, prenaient des crédits sur vingt ans...

Pendant ce temps, George, Fred et Harry envisageaient vaguement une extension à l'internationale, mais sans vraiment avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour mettre les choses en route. Ils étaient plus occupés à tester leur nouvelle gamme de produits Contes de Fée, et notamment la crème contre l'acné « Prince Charmant » qui obligeaient celui qui l'utilisait à parler en alexandrins. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Alors qu'ils rigolaient comme des baleines en s'écoutant parler les uns les autres, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur un Sirius à l'air un peu chagrin. Fred s'avança avec un grand sourire:

« Et bien, triste sire, que nous vaut ce doux plaisir ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux. « Euh, je voulais dire un truc à Harry, c'est assez important. »

« J'accoure donc, mon ami, à votre requête ! » s'exclama Harry en émergeant de la réserve.

« C'est un style que vous vous donnez de parler comme ça ? Je dois faire pareil ? » demanda Sirius, l'air un peu perdu. George agita un pot de crème au-dessus de sa tête depuis le fond de la pièce, et Sirius parut comprendre.

« Ma foi, c'est à ta guise, nous ne pousserons pas. Mais quel vent t'amène à nous de si bon matin ? »

« Hein ? Ah, oui. Tu me déconcentres à parler comme ça. Enfin bref, tu sais qu'avec Sévérus on cherchait un coin pour s'installer ensemble ? Et ben on a trouvé un pré à vendre pas loin de Poudlard et on l'a acheté hier. Les ouvriers disent qu'ils auront fini d'ici trois semaines et qu'on pourra emménager, et... Enfin, comment dire... Sév est allergique aux poils de chat et si je vis avec lui je pourrais pas emmener Le Chat. » dit Sirius avec un ait abattu. « Tu voudras bien prendre soin de lui à ma place ? Je sais que ça me donne l'air de rendre un cadeau, mais à toi je te fais confiance pour bien t'en occuper comme il faut. »

Il était évident qu'il lui pesait de devoir se séparer de son compagnon, mais en même temps ça en disait long sur l'importance qu'il accordait à sa relation avec Rogue. Et en demandant à Harry de s'occuper de son bébé velu pour lui, il lui faisait tout de même un sacré honneur.

« C'est avec un plaisir non feint que j'accepte. Bien que je persiste à dire que c'est folie, échanger un chat pour une chauve-souris, je vous souhaite le meilleur dans votre vie. » déclara solennellement Harry. Sirius eut l'air sincèrement soulagé, mais toujours un peu triste. Si Le Chat était aussi attaché à lui que la réciproque, la vie n'allait pas être simple pour Harry pendant quelques temps. Après quatre années à partager la tour Gryffondor avec Pattenrond, il ne savais que trop ce que donnait un chat contrarié. « Mais n'est-ce pas aller un peu vite en besogne ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Une seule et unique année s'est écoulée, depuis cette fameuse soirée de débauche. Pourquoi ne pas laisser le temps faire son office ? Pourquoi se précipiter ainsi vers l'avant ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Harry, j'ai quarante ans, et les trois quarts de la population me prennent pour un fou furieux meurtrier- »

« Mais ton innocence a fait la une des semaines ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est plus facile d'avoir peur que confiance. En tout cas, c'est probablement la seule chance que j'aurai de faire ma vie avec quelqu'un, et pour Sévérus c'est pareil. On le sait tous les deux, alors pourquoi attendre ? Ce sera mieux que de devoir me taper l'aller-retour à Poudlard tous les jours, et même si j'adore Le Chat c'est pas toujours facile de tenir une conversation avec lui. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il pensait comprendre. Après tout, il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine: devoir rester seul pendant des éternités, bien entendu avec des nouvelles des amis régulièrement, mais tout de même avec un animal pour seule compagnie. Il eut un frisson, il n'aimait pas repenser aux Dursley. Puis il repensa à ce que Hermione lui avait dit quelques chapi- euh, _mois_ auparavant. Ca devait même bien faire plus d'un an. Sirius avait besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un, et il adorait être mis au défi.

Et quel plus grand défi que de convaincre Sévérus Rogue de se laisser coocooner ? Certes, quand on connaissait un peu son histoire, impossible de refuser d'admettre qu'il méritait bien qu'on s'occupe de lui, et il en avait probablement même besoin. Mais l'animal n'était pas vraiment du genre à se faire border, ni même à se laisser aider de quelque manière, sous peine de mort ou au minimum de démembrement. Et Sirius était probablement la seule personne au monde suffisamment têtue, inconsciente et attachée à lui pour persister malgré les rebuffades, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse une raison et ne soit forcé de cesser de se sentir diminué de se faire dorloter.

Il manquait d'habitude, voilà tout. Après tout, Lord Voldemort n'était pas réputé pour son attitude paternaliste, ou alors dans des cercles dans lesquels il refusait de mettre les pieds.

« Dans ce cas laisse moi être le premier à, en toute sincérité, te féliciter. Et en vérité, mon ami, je te l'assure, ton petit compagnon trouvera hospice chez moi. »

George releva soudainement la tête de son livre de comptes. « Est-ce moi, ou y avait-il deux pieds de trop ? »

Fred aquiesça. « Assurément, la potion doit commencer à, sans nul doute, cesser son action après une heure. » Il en parut très satisfait, et avec raison puisque c'était l'effet prévu. Il était rare qu'un produit fonctionne si bien du premier coup. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, ben... C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un rendez-vous chez Gringotts, et si j'arrive en retard ils sont capables de me demander des réparations. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Je t'amènerai les affaires du chat d'ici pas trop longtemps, comme ça il aura le temps de se faire à ton appartement avant le déménagement. » dit-il avant de pousser un gros soupir. Puis il releva la tête et se força à sourire. « Allez, je file. A bientôt ! »

« Le digne homme avait l'air bien abattu, je trouve. » dit George d'un ton pensif.

« Avec raison, cet animal, bien que poilu, fut de tous temps son plus fidèle compagnon. » argua Fred.

« En toute franchise, son nouveau compagnon imberbe » (George marmonna 'treize pieds' et nota quelque chose dans un carnet) « saura sans doute mieux ce dont il a besoin. Il est temps pour lui de commencer à vivre. »

Fred hocha la tête, puis il sortit un petit flacon contenant l'antidote à la potion qui était mélangée dans la crème et en prit une gorgée. Il tendit la flasque à son frère qui l'imita, puis à Harry.

« Ah, c'est quand même plus simple comme ça. Bon, ben on a plus qu'à fignoler le packaging et d'ici deux semaines la gamme Prince Charmant sera sur les étagères. Ensuite on termine la recette de la potion Princesse Rapunzel, on trouve un moyen de fabriquer les diadèmes qui produisent de l'électricité statique à grande échelle, et on aura la gamme Damoiselle en Détresse. » déclara George en se frottant les mains.

« Ouais, c'était une sacré idée que t'as eue, Harry, cette ligne de produits de contes de fée moldus. Ca va marcher du tonnerre ! » dit Fred en lui lançant une ferme claque sur le popotin qui le fit sursauter. Il lui attrapa la main et commença à l'entraîner dans la réserve en faisant signe à son frère de les suivre. « Ca se fête ! »

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans son lit et essayait de s'endormir, en vain. Non pas que l'envie lui manquait, oh que non, mais il se trouvait que derrière la porte de sa chambre Le Chat miaulait comme un damné pour qu'on le laisse entrer.

Sirius l'avait toujours laissé dormir dans son lit, mais Harry n'appréciait que peu d'être réveillé à cinq heures du matin par des griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans son torse, sans parler de l'effet que lui ferait le regard félin posé sur lui alors que Fred et George se trouvaient là. Il avait beau se livrer régulièrement au genre de choses qu'on ne trouve que dans les pornos spécialisés, il n'était certainement pas exhibitionniste. Il se refusait donc à laisser Le Chat prendre l'habitude de dormir avec lui.

Mais le bas de sa porte devenait rapidement méconnaissable à force de coups de griffes, et s'il voulait dormir cette nuit ne serait-ce qu'un peu il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se leva, trébucha sur son pantalon de pyjama trop long, ouvrit la porte et dit « Entre, ta majesté. » d'un ton las avec un grand geste théâtral. Le chat trottina la queue fièrement dressée jusqu'au lit, et se mit en devoir de préparer un oreiller à recevoir son royal popotin à grands renforts de tours sur lui-même. Harry se laissa retomber mollement de son côté du lit avec une vague menace et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il trouva une énorme paire d'yeux bleu vif à deux centimètres de son nez. Il poussa un grand cri efféminé, eut un infarctus et mourut. Deux secondes plus tard son coeur repartit, et Fred se fit hurler dessus « Non mais ça va pas oh ?! » par un Harry un poil tendu. En même temps, on ne réveille pas un vétéran de guerre de cette façon, ça peut être un peu dangereux, surtout quand on sait qu'il garde sa baguette sous son oreiller.

Et après ça se prend pour des cerveaux.

Une fois un peu calmé, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de demander à Fred ce qu'il foutait là six heures et demie du matin. Le Chat ne bougea pas une oreille. C'était la première fois que Harry rencontrait un chat qui ronflait.

« George est malade, je crois qu'il a la grippe. Maman est en Roumanie chez Charlie et il y avait que toi que je connaissais d'autre qui sait faire le bouillon de poule. »

« Du bouillon de poule ? Tu viens me pourrir ma grasse mat' du dimanche matin pour du bouillon de poule ? » Fred parut un peu gêné mais ne renonça pas.

« Maman nous en fait toujours quand on est malade, pour qu'on guérisse plus vite. Et George a toussé toute la nuit, alors j'ai pas voulu attendre que tu te réveilles de toi-même. »

A ces mots, Harry se sentit un peu coupable. Il poussa un gros soupire dramatique pour la forme et se prépara à partir pour l'appartement des jumeaux. Sur le chemin de la cheminée il attrapa un sachet de poudre et un paquet de pâtes en formes de lettres.

Une fois sur place, il alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Tout seul au milieu du grand lit, perdu dans un océan de couettes et de plaids tricotés mains, George n'avait pas l'air mourant mais était tout de même d'une blancheur inquiétante. Il paraissait à moitié endormi, et ne remarqua même pas que deux personnes venaient de dégringoler en fanfare de la cheminée dans la pièce voisine.

Fred regarda avec fascination Harry verser le bouillon en poudre dans de l'eau chaude et y ajouter les vermicelles. Il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde que ça arriverait à la cheville de celui de sa mère, mais lorsqu'il en prit une gorgée sous prétexte de vérifier que le liquide n'était pas trop chaud, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Un peu salé, mais c'est bon ! Comment ils font pour que ce soit tout sec comme ça dans le paquet ? » demanda t-il avec curiosité. Harry s'inquiéta un peu de la proportion dans laquelle il avait hérité de l'obsession de son père, mais promit néanmoins de se renseigner. Ce qui en clair signifiait qu'il demanderait à Hermione quand il aurait le temps.

Fred alla gentiment secouer son frère, qui était toujours dans le potage, et Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit. Quand il devint évident que George n'avait aucune intention de saisir la cuillère, Harry fut étonné de se retrouver en train de lui donner la becquée. De toute évidence, même s'il était groggy, George appréciait l'attention. Fred les regardait faire avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri, tout en inscrivant des grossièretés avec ses pâtes dans le bol qu'il avait pris pour lui.

Etonnamment, une fois le bol fini George avait repris des couleurs et son nez était déjà moins pris. Pendant qu'il l'écoutait ronfler comme un vieux pot d'échappement, Harry se demanda jusqu'où pouvait aller l'efficacité d'un placebo quand on avait un système immunitaire boosté par la magie.

Loin, de toute évidence, car quand Harry se réveilla en début d'après-midi vautré en travers des jambes de George sans le moindre souvenir de s'être endormi, le malade était réveillé, alerte, et prêt à manger un hyppogriffe en entier.

« Harry ? » dit-il.

« Hmm ? » répondit le concerné en ouvrant un oeil.

« Je commence à avoir les pieds tout engourdis. »

« 'Rdon. » marmonna Harry avant de se rouler dans le sens du lit, de se retourner sur le ventre et de s'enfoncer la tête dans un oreiller avec un grognement. George fronça les sourcils. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait semblait indiquer que Fred prenait une douche.

« Je t'ai pas refilé la crève au moins ? »

« Nan. Et même si tu l'avais fait je le saurais pas avant plusieurs jours. C'est Le Chat qui m'a empêché de dormir. Encore. Je vais finir par installer son panier directement dans le lit si ça continue. »

« Pas étonnant. Sirius le traitait comme un bébé, il lui filait tout ce qu'il voulait à bouffer, il le faisait dormir dans le lit, il l'emmenait partout. Mais ça devrait aller mieux assez vite. Tu te rappelles au début comme il refusait de manger et que Sirius était obligé de passer remplir la gamelle lui-même ? Il le fait plus maintenant. »

Harry produit un vague bruit qui ne l'engageait pas, et George se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tête avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un « Attention Fred, je viens pisser ! » retentissant. Harry, lui, resta planté sur le lit, stupéfait.

Evidemment, Fred et George étaient des gens en qui il avait confiance, ses amis aussi bien que ses amants. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un geste aussi, et bien, _intime_. Coucher ensemble était une chose, mais donner la cuillère à l'un d'eux pour détourner le mal et se déposer des petits bisous tendres dans les cheveux c'était une toute autre histoire.

Harry resta longtemps dans le brouillard, à se dire que le petit bruit mouillé des lèvres de George sur sa tête était décidément quelque chose auquel il pourrait s'habituer.

* * *

Le temps fit un bond en avant qui laissa Harry étourdi. Le temps de cligner des yeux et un an avait filé entre ses doigts.

Les jumeaux et lui s'étaient enfin décidés à partir prospecter à l'international en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de vacances depuis quatre ans. Puisqu'ils connaissaient déjà du monde en Roumanie, ils décidèrent de plier bagages et d'aller se dorer une semaine au bord de la mer Noire, pendant que leur nouvellement engagé manager international, ou quel que fut le titre pompeux qui accompagnait son scandaleux salaire, s'occupait des études de marché locaux et prospectait pour des magasins à racheter dans les grandes villes sorcières.

Molly Weasley ayant récemment été introduites aux joies du tupperware par sa belle-fille, elle refusa de les laisser partir à l'aventure sans les obliger à emmener tous leurs repas dans les bagages. Cette initiative fut un peu malheureuse parce que, d'une part, les elfes de la cuisine de l'hôtel en étaient vexés comme des poux et ça se ressentait dans l'absence d'adoucissant sur les draps, et d'autre part parce que les sortilèges de conservation avaient visiblement mal vécu le voyage et que Harry en était tombé malade comme un chien. A des intervalles complètement aléatoires, même pas tous les jours, il filait en courant vers les toilettes les plus proches et vomissait tripes et boyaux. Une fois la manoeuvre accomplie tout rentrait dans l'ordre, et ça combiné à son affection sans borne pour les hôpitaux le persuada qu'aller consulter était inutile.

Ironiquement, même si elle ne restait pas toujours en place, la nourriture de Molly finissait tout de même par enfin faire son office, et Harry eut l'impression que son estomac était passé de concave à plat et même un poil convexe en un rien de temps.

Malgré ces petits inconvénients, il prit beaucoup de plaisir à ce voyage. C'était également la première fois qu'il dormait dans le lit de Fred et George plusieurs nuits de suite. Etonnamment, il ne passa pas de plus mauvaises nuit que de coutume, même s'il faisait indéniablement plus chaud sous deux batteurs que sous un chat.

A la fin de la semaine, ils regagnèrent l'Angleterre, bronzés et les bras pleins de cadeaux venant de Charlie, mais sans être parvenus à trouver une ouverture de marché sur le continent. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas exactement essayé très fort, et vu qu'ils possédaient déjà sept boutiques sur tout le Royaume-Uni et l'Irlande, ils n'étaient pas plus pressés que ça.

Les trois compères étaient solidement partis pour se réinstaller dans leur train-train bien huilé, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, si ce n'était pour cette intoxication alimentaire qui, si elle ne s'aggravait pas, ne passait pas non plus. Au bout de trois semaines, Harry commença à suspecter un effet à long terme d'un des produits qu'il avait testé.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le loisir de mener des investigations sur cette théorie, puisque qu'il fut un peu déconcentré par son parrain qui avait décidé de lâcher une bombe.

Il se mariait. Avec Rogue, oui madame.

Le choc fut tel pour tout le monde que Harry en oublia de se poser des questions sur son petit virus gastrique. Sirius et Rogue ne formaient pas exactement le genre de couple qu'on s'attend à voir se marier. Pour sa part, Harry les voyait tous les deux vivre ensemble très vieux, assis dans une balancelle sous la véranda de leur maison avec un plaid sur les genoux en train de se bouffer le nez constamment à propos de l'âge du capitaine; mais certainement pas _mariés_.

Il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait que même si les mariages homosexuels étaient autorisés, ils n'étaient pas non plus exactement applaudis, et restaient peu fréquents. Faites confiance à Sirius pour ne rien faire comme tout le monde.

En revanche, lorsque deux semaines après il vomit tellement fort dans la salle de bain de Sirius qu'il en oublia de lui raconter cette anecdote hilarante sur la façon dont son jean avait opposé une résistance inaccoutumée pour se fermer ce matin-là, Rogue en personne lui dit d'aller voir un guérisseur, et il s'exécuta. Non pas parce qu'il avait demandé gentiment, certes non, mais surtout à cause de cette petite lueur dans le regard qu'il avait eue. Comme s'il en savait plus long que Harry lui-même.

Et il n'avait peut-être plus onze ans, mais ce regard avait conditionné des générations d'élèves à obéir, alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

Et donc, peu de temps plus tard, après un crochet par chez son parrain pour régler une infestation de nuisibles, Harry se rendit tranquillement à Sainte Mangouste, fermement convaincu qu'on allait lui diagnostiquer un petit virus et qu'on allait le lâcher après une potion au goût atroce. Il avait prévu de passer s'acheter quelques vêtements après, il semblait que trois années à se nourrir de pizzas et de nouilles commençaient à le rattraper.

Un guérisseur le fit entrer dans son bureau et lui fit raconter ses malheurs. Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de décrire les symptômes plus en détail, Harry commença à s'inquiéter un peu.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda de relever sa manche pour une prise de sang, il commença à s'inquiéter beaucoup.

Lorsque le guérisseur mit une demi-heure à revenir avec les résultats et le laissa tout seul au milieu d'une pièce pleine de posters animés de squelettes en coupe et de publicités contre mes mycoses des pieds, il commença à paniquer franchement.

Et lorsque le guérisseur revint avec un sourire chaleureux et une feuille à la main, il eut un pressentiment atroce. Quoique fut marqué sur ce papier, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Le guérisseur s'assit à son bureau et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Et bien, Mr Potter, toutes mes félicitations. »


	10. Des révélations postales

Tada ! Un nouveau chapitre. On s'approche de la fin, petit à petit, mine de rien. Alors, précisons que si vous n'avez pas lu L'Idée du siècle, ça pourrait être une bonne idée parce que ce chapitre est complémentaire des chapitres 4 et 5 de cette fic. On comprend quand même sinon, mais c'est plus sympa d'avoir les deux côtés je trouve.

Ensuite. Comme il y a deux jours c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai été gâtée. Uathann et Archea ont été suffisamment gentille pour m'écrire un petit quelque chose délicieux chacune, alors filez voir dans leur profil ça vaut le détour. J'ai réussi à faire faire du sirry à Archea, je suis fière de moi sur ce coup là. Et d'elle aussi, mais c'est pas pareil.

Bon, je la boucle et je vous laisse lire, à la prochaine !

* * *

DES REVELATIONS POSTALES ET DE LA VERVEINE TIÈDE

* * *

Lorsqu'un hibou lâcha sur la table de la cuisine du Terrier une enveloppe rouge et fumante avant de s'enfuir à tire d'ailes, Fred et George se tassèrent instinctivement dans leur chaise pendant que leur mère ouvrait la missive d'un air étonné.

La voix amplifiée cinquante fois d'un Harry très en pétard secoua soudain toute la maison.

« WEASLEY ! »

Fred et George échangèrent un coup d'oeil apeuré et eurent à peine le temps de croiser le regard accusateur de leur mère qu'ils étaient déjà informés qu'ils allaient être pères entre deux insultes. Ou trois. Ou une collection qui aurait fait honte à Fol Oeil à la fois par sa hargne et par sa créativité. Fort heureusement, Harry n'utilisait ni prénoms ni pluriel.

Pour tout dire, il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait beau être suffisamment cruel pour envoyer la Beuglante alors qu'ils étaient encore chez leur mère pour le 'petit-déjeuner en tête à tête avec Môman' que les enfants Weasley étaient tenus de prendre chaque semaine à tour de rôle, il n'était pas non plus stupide. S'il citait un des jumeaux et pas l'autre, Molly les aurait mariés le temps de cligner des yeux; et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui faire faire une attaque en lui apprenant qu'il couchait régulièrement avec les deux depuis plus de deux ans. Sans parler que dans le doute, elle allait probablement les bombarder de questions sur lequel des deux avait été assez irresponsable pour profiter de ce pauvre petit Harry.

Harry, de son côté, une fois sa lettre partie, n'eut plus rien pour détourner son attention de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il y avait tellement de pensée apocalyptiques qui passaient à toute vitesse à travers sa tête qu'il en avait envie de hurler. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Il était trop jeune, trop irresponsable, il n'était pas _prêt_, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et ce guérisseur qui débarque avec son grand sourire plein de dents et qui lui annonce qu'il attend des jumeaux comme si c'était absolument merveilleux !

Ce n'était _pas_ merveilleux, c'était une catastrophe ! Ce n'était même pas censé être _possible, _enfin ! Un homme qui portait des bébés, c'était une idée ridicule ! Et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas nier que ses pantalons étaient plus ou moins tous devenus serrés à la taille. Et comment allait-il s'occuper de deux enfants tout seul ? Oh, bien sûr, il y avait Fred et George, évidemment. _Eux_. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient très haut sur la liste des gens que Harry n'avait pas envie de voir. Ils avaient été élevés dans le monde sorcier, ils savaient forcément que ça risquait de se produire, et pourtant ils n'avaient rien fait ! Ils étaient encore plus inconscients que Harry ne l'aurait cru !

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait tout seul dans son appartement, à arpenter le salon sous l'oeil perplexe de Le Chat, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'empêcher sa tête d'exploser. Brusquement, il partit à grands pas dans sa chambre, attrapa un sac et y balança toutes les affaires qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il devait partir d'ici, le temps de se calmer. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il était susceptible de mettre le feu au lit qu'il avait partagé avec les jumeaux. Et c'était un lit très confortable, alors il jugea préférable de l'épargner.

Sa cheminée était en maintenance, et des employés du ministère travaillaient à améliorer son accès de Cheminette, alors il prit le Magicobus. La conduite énergique du chauffeur le laissa vaguement nauséeux et d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, et lorsqu'il arriva chez Sirius il prit à peine le temps de lui dire quelques mots avant de monter s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis. Alternativement, il se laissait tomber sur le lit et regardait fixement le mur, avant de se lever de faire les cent pas à toute vitesse.

En passant devant la fenêtre, l'une des photos accrochées au mur attira son attention. On y voyait un Rémus et une Tonks tout sourire, avec bébé Teddy dans les bras de sa mère. Harry se rappelait de cette photo, elle avait été prise juste après la chute de Voldemort, et Teddy avait donc un peu plus d'un mois dessus. Harry fut choqué de voir à quel point il était _minuscule_. Ses bébés n'allaient pas être aussi petits, si ?

S'ensuivit une mini dépression nerveuse: il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'occuper d'enfants aussi jeunes, aussi fragiles. Il allait les faire tomber, ou mal leur tenir la tête et leur causer des dommages irréparables, il allait mal les nourrir et après ils auraient des allergies horribles ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'entière responsabilité de deux vies comme ça, il ne pouvait pas ! Alors que la panique commençait à le saisir sérieusement, Sirius frappa à la porte.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda t-il à travers le panneau de bois. Harry émit un vague grognement et s'assit lentement sur le matelas. Sirius vint s'installer à côté de lui avec un air inquiet qu'il dissimulait très mal. Au bout d'une minute de silence, il finit par dire: « J'ai eu un coup de cheminée de Rémus. Les jumeaux sont passés chez lui, ils te cherchaient. Apparemment ils ont un peu paniqué quand ils sont passés chez toi et qu'ils ont trouvé personne. »

Harry hocha la tête en silence.

« Rémus leur a conseillé de te laisser un peu tranquille, mais je leur dit quoi s'ils passent ici quand même ? »

« J'ai pas envie de les voir maintenant. » dit Harry d'une voix blanche. « Même si je risque de pas trop avoir le choix. »

« Oui, Rémus m'a raconté. Apparemment les jumeaux avaient besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et bon, ben c'est Rémus quoi. » Sirius se mordit la lèvre. « T'as envie d'en parler ? »

Harry contemplait intensément ses genoux. « J'en sais rien. Je sais pas du tout. » répondit-il dans un soupir. Sirius le fixa quelques instants, puis il s'adossa à la tête du lit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

« Tu sais, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, j'ai eu une fausse alerte. J'étais terrorisé, parce que j'étais persuadé que je ne saurais jamais prendre soin d'un bébé, et parce que tout le monde me disais que j'allais gâcher ma vie. Tout le monde sauf ta mère. J'étais tout seul chez moi en train de contempler une bouteille de whisky et de me demander si je devais la boire, et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour payer un avortement sans l'argent de mes parents. »

« Un avortement ? » Etonnament, Harry n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais pour tout dire, c'était difficile de s'imaginer interrompre une grossesse dont il avait du mal à se persuader qu'elle existait.

« Ouais, ça paraissait être la seule chose à faire. C'était deux ans avant que le ministère ne rende ça illégal. »

« L'avortement est illégal chez les sorciers ? » demanda Harry, choqué et vaguement scandalisé.

« Ouais, il y a eu un trou démographique tellement énorme après la guerre qu'il a fallu employer les grands moyens pour s'assurer qu'on s'éteindrait pas. Encore aujourd'hui on a pas rattrapé la population des années soixante. Enfin bref, ta mère m'a trouvé tout seul dans mon canapé, elle s'est assise à côté de moi, et elle a commencé à me parler. Je saurais plus te répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit aujourd'hui, mais elle s'y est tellement bien prise que quand on m'a diagnostiqué une intoxication alimentaire deux jours plus tard j'étais presque déçu. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry d'une voix faible. Sirius hocha la tête. « Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? Faire un bébé avec Sév ? » Harry acquiesça. « Nan. On est... pas le genre à être parents. On est bien tous les deux, on a pas besoin de plus. Tu sais, je me rappelle d'un autre truc que Lily m'avait dit ce soir là. Elle m'a raconté que ce serait chouette si j'attendais un bébé, comme ça on en aurait un tous les deux en même temps. » dit-il avec un sourire. « James aussi a pété un câble quand il a appris qu'il allait être père. Trois mois plus tard il lâchait plus jamais Lily d'une semelle, elle lui a jeté des sorts plusieurs fois pour qu'il enlève un peu les mains de son ventre. »

Harry resta silencieux un long moment. « Alors tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix. Soudain, il n'avait plus vingt et un ans, il en avait quinze, et il avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Peut-être qu'un petit crochet par le Terrier pour un gros câlin de Molly lui ferait du bien ?

Sirius prit son temps pour répondre. « Je crois... je crois que ça va pas être facile, au début, mais qu'une fois que tu auras accepté l'idée ça ira tout de suite mieux. Ensuite on ne peut pas nier que ça va apporter toute une série de changements énormes dans ta vie, mais je pense que ce serait bien que tu discutes avec les jumeaux. Pas forcément tout de suite, mais bientôt. Tu vas avoir besoin d'eux, faut pas se faire d'illusion là dessus. Probablement que ça aiderait d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui a des enfants... » dit-il d'un ton pensif.

« Si tu crois que je vais discuter de ça avec Molly, tu rêves. Elle passerait son temps à me plaindre, à essayer de m'engraisser et à me filer des remèdes de bonne femme contre les hémorroïdes. »

« Je pensais plutôt à Tonks, en fait. Pour elle non plus c'était pas facile, tu sais. C'est pas exactement tombé dans un contexte rêvé, entre la guerre, Rémus qui se chiait dessus à l'idée de transmettre la lycanthropie au petit, et en plus il était toujours parti à droite à gauche avec l'Ordre... Sans sa mère elle aurait probablement craqué méchamment. »

« J'y avais jamais vraiment pensé... » dit Harry. Amusant comme on se sentait plus concerné quand c'était à soi que ça arrivait... « Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse quand Teddy est né, j'aurais jamais cru que ça avait été aussi dur. »

« Comme quoi ça doit valoir le coup, même si c'est pas facile. Doit bien y avoir une raison s'il y a tellement peu de mecs qui portent leurs enfants. En dehors du fait que ça arrive très rarement par accident, psychologiquement on est carrément pas préparés. »

« Évidemment, il y a un pourcent de chances d'accident et ça doit tomber sur moi... Le guérisseur m'a dit que c'était plus rare que chez les femmes parce que la plomberie était pas faite pareil, à l'intérieur. » Sirius hocha la tête.

« Si on part dans le technique, c'est ce qu'on appelle une aberration thaumique. C'est la magie qui modifie le corps de façon complètement artificielle, alors forcément ça marche un peu moins bien que pour le femmes. Elles, elles sont conçues pour. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent. « Pour une fois que j'avais rien envie de changer à ma vie, il faut que ça m'arrive à moi. Je suis maudit. »

« T'en parles comme si c'était une maladie. Ca te rebute vraiment à ce point ? »

« Oui. Non. J'en sais rien... C'est pas que je voulais pas d'enfants ou que je les aime pas, mais j'arrive pas à m'imaginer en chef de famille responsable. A tous les coups je vais me planter, c'est sûr. Et j'avais espéré rester jeune encore un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout. »

Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Moi je parie que tu seras le meilleur papa du monde. Bien meilleur que moi, y'a qu'à te voir avec Teddy, ses parents se battent tout le temps pour le faire obéir, mais quand c'est toi c'est un angelot. »

« C'est normal, les gamins sont toujours plus infects avec leurs parents, c'est une loi naturelle. »

« Moi, je persiste à dire que tu seras génial. Attends un peu, et tu verras. Je suis prêt à parier ma moto. » Harry releva la tête et arqua un sourcil.

« Carrément ? » Sirius hocha solennellement la tête, et Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda t-il.

« Un peu. J'ai plus l'impression que je vais exploser, c'est déjà ça. »

« Chouette, ça me fait plaisir de voir que je sers à quelque chose au moins. Dis, au fait, je me suis toujours demandé un truc. »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu confonds jamais Fred et George, comment tu fais ? »

Harry répondit sans même se demander si Sirius avait envie d'entendre la vérité. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry regagna son appartement, au soulagement visible de Le Chat, qui s'était probablement senti très seul. Le bref temps qu'il s'était accordé aux bons soin de son parrain lui avait donné l'opportunité de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Oui, il l'avait toujours mauvaise envers les jumeaux, et oui il était toujours terrifié par l'idée que deux vies dépendaient totalement de lui, mais il avait aussi compris qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et qu'en pleurant sur son sort il ne se ferait que du mal. Il allait tenter d'affronter ça comme un grand, et commencer à chercher un appartement plus spacieux. Il allait également prendre son courage à deux mains et avoir une vraie discussion avec les futurs papas. Et enfin, il allait retourner chez le guérisseur afin de se renseigner plus avant, vu qu'il avait plus ou moins fui son premier rendez-vous en courant. Il avait un certain nombre de questions peu plaisantes qui lui tournaient dans la tête, du genre comment exactement les bébés allaient faire pour _sortir_.

Et puis, il n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand chose, mais il avait entendu Molly en parler suffisamment pour savoir que porter des jumeaux n'allait pas être une ballade au parc.

Sa vie était un cauchemar. Même Sirius l'avait dit, on avait inventé une nouvelle loi pour lui, basée sur la loi de Murphy: Toutes les choses les plus horribles ou improbables du monde qu'on puisse imaginer arriveront... à Harry.

Harry poussa un soupir résigné et envoya une lettre aux jumeaux pour leur demander de passer. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au magasin, il se sentait plus en sécurité chez lui pour le moment. Il prit Le Chat dans ses bras, s'assit dans le canapé et le serra contre lui. Etonnament, ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, deux jumeaux à moitié paniqués se poussèrent l'un l'autre hors de la cheminée et se précipitèrent sur Harry en le bombardant de question sur comment il se sentait, est-ce qu'il voulait un chocolat, est-ce qu'il voulait prendre des congés, le tout accompagné d'un torrent continu d'excuses plus que sincères. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent reprendre leur souffle et furent un peu inquiets de se rendre compte que Harry n'avait pas ouvert le bouche depuis leur arrivée. Il était resté là à les regarder, le visage pâle et l'expression fermée, avec Le Chat serré contre sa poitrine qui leur lançait des regards mauvais.

Plus le silence s'étirait, et plus Fred et George s'agitaient et prenaient l'air coupable. Le temps que Harry ne se décide à parler, ils avaient l'air prêts à se jeter à genoux.

« Je vous en veux. » déclara t-il d'une voix qu'il fut fier d'entendre calme et ferme. Fred se mordit la lèvre, et George baissa les yeux. « Vraiment. Mais je sais aussi que ça ne servira à rien que je m'en prenne à vous, et je sais aussi que bientôt j'aurai besoin d'aide. Vu que c'est entièrement de votre faute c'est à vous que je demanderai de le faire, et si vous vous faites tirer l'oreille je vous prie de croire que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à lâcher votre mère sur vous. » Les jumeaux déglutirent tous deux de manière très audible et hochèrent la tête avec vigueur.

« Évidemment qu'on va t'aider ! »

« Ca nous serait même pas venu à l'idée de pas le faire. On est quand même des Weasley. »

« On s'occupe toujours de la famille. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « La famille ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié on était pas mariés. »

« Arrête, t'es assimilé depuis que t'as douze ans. Et puis comme t'es enceint de nous t'es un Weasley aux deux tiers. » Harry eut un pâle sourire, pui se rappela qu'il était censé être furax. « Sans rire, on va pas te laisser traverser ça tout seul. Après tout, c'est nos bébés à nous aussi, c'est que justice. »

« D'ailleurs » dit Fred. « en parlant de mariage... »

« Alors là tu rêves. » le coupa fermement Harry. « J'ai pas envie d'épouser un de vous, encore moins les deux, alors tu peux oublier tout de suite. » Les deux jumeaux parurent très soulagés.

« J'étais obligé de demander, question d'honneur. Mais je suis content que tu veuilles pas, ça avait pas l'air d'être une bonne raison de se marier. » répondit Fred, pendant que George hochait la tête. « Mais maman nous a toujours dit que c'était ça qu'il fallait faire, au cas où, alors on se serait sentis coupables de pas le faire. » Harry n'était pas du tout étonné, ça ressemblait tout à fait au caractère de Molly.

« Je comprends bien, mais c'est non. Cela dit, je pense qu'à terme ce serait mieux qu'on emménage au même endroit. » dit Harry d'un ton pensif. Fred et George eurent un grand sourire, et George tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry, seulement pour la voir repoussée aussitôt. « Ca veut pas dire que je suis plus en colère. Je fais juste ce qu'il faut pour les bébés. Allez pas voir faire d'illusions, vous êtes sur la corde raide tous les deux. » Leur sourire retomba aussitôt.

« On va chercher une jolie maison. » dit précipitamment Fred.

« Oui, un joli endroit tranquille pour élever des enfants, avec un jardin. » répliqua George. « T'en fais pas, on s'occupe de tout. »

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne raison de m'en faire. » dit sèchement Harry en serrant Le Chat un peu plus fort.

« Sans rire, on sait qu'on a merdé, mais on va se rattraper, tu vas voir. » répondit George en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

« Juré, on va s'occuper de toi bien comme il faut, tu seras comme un coq en pâte ! » renchérit Fred. Harry trouvait l'idée plaisante, mais se garda de le montrer. Ils se proposaient d'être aux petits soins ? Parfait, il n'allait pas se priver d'en profiter. A lui les pizzas en plein milieu de la nuit et les melons en hiver, ils allaient apprendre la prudence à la manière forte, les zozos.

« Bien. » dit Harry en poussant un soupir. « Je retourne à l'hôpital demain en fin d'après-midi, j'imagine que vous voulez venir ? » Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme. « On fermera le magasin un peu plus tôt en on partira de là-bas directement. »

« Alors t'es d'accord pour continuer à travailler avec nous ? » Harry s'était longuement demandé s'il voulait vraiment continuer à passer ses journées avec deux ados mal grandis, et s'était étonné de constater que oui.

« Ouais. Je deviendrais chèvre à rester là toute la journée de toute façon, alors autant faire un truc utile. » Fred et George, à leur décharge, essayaient vaillamment de continuer à avoir l'air coupables malgré leurs grands sourires. Malheureusement, ce n'était tout simplement pas une expression qui leur venait facilement de manière naturelle. Bof, ça faisait partie de leur charme.

Le silence s'installa, et il dut se plaire où il était parce qu'il commença à s'étirer sérieusement. Finalement, Fred n'y tint plus et déclara en fanfare qu'il allait faire du thé. Puis il se frappa le front et se rappelant que Harry n'avait probablement pas le droit à la caféine (oui, il y en a aussi dans le thé), avant de se rabattre sur le grand paquet de verveine spéciale récoltée à la main dans le Jura, cadeau de Rémus à Noël dernier.

Fred lui ramena une tasse, dont il avait eu bien soin de vérifier qu'elle n'était ni ébréchée ni trop chaude, pendant que George lui fabriquait une espèce de nid de coussins et insistait pour lui masser les pieds, ce qui était gentil mais totalement inutile pour le moment. Etrangement, Harry avait bien moins de mal à se laisser bichonner par les jumeaux que par qui que ce soit d'autre. Probablement parce que cette fois il estimait le mériter.

Les prochains mois allaient être intéressants...


	11. Des os pelviens et des baleines échouées

Attention les enfants, avant-dernier chapitre ! (Gni ? Déjà ? Oh la vache...) Bon, alors vous m'excuserez d'en avoir mis une tartine sur le technique, mais je pouvais tellement voir la pauvre tête que faisait Harry en entendant ça, j'ai pas pu résister. Oui je sais, c'est très vilain.

Rayon pub, les anglophones je vous suggère d'aller lire le nouveau oneshot de nonjon (je vous en ai déjà parlé de lui, non ?) "Two heads are better than one". C'est très... nonjon. Un mélange subtil d'humour de beauf et de délicatesse britannique qui me laisse à me rouler par terre. Entre parenthèses, croisez les doigts parce que je vais bientôt lui demander de traduire deux de ses OS, les DA Missions.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture, les reviews c'est comme d'habitude en bas à gauche, et ça fait du bonheur !

* * *

DES OS PELVIENS ET DES BALEINES ÉCHOUÉES

* * *

« Ah, bonjour Mr Potter, je me disais bien qu'on allait se revoir, » dit le guérisseur en serrant la main de Harry. Puis il se tourna vers George. « Et voici le papa je présume ? Monsieur...? »

« Weasley. » répondit-il. Fred était juste derrière, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les jumeaux avaient voulu venir tous les deux, mais Harry ne voulait pas susciter de questions en allant à son rendez-vous avec les deux. Ils avaient donc joué au mikados pour savoir lequel irait caché.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. Votre mère est une légende dans le service. » dit-il d'un ton enjoué. George rosit légèrement et eut un petit sourire. Harry l'avait prévenu que faire le malin serait mal accueilli. Et en ce moment il était capable de poussées de mauvaise humeur spectaculaires, alors il jugea préférable d'obéir.

Tous trois s'assirent, et le guérisseur commença à expliquer tous les détails qui auraient normalement été abordés au premier rendez-vous.

« Comme vous devez vous en douter, une grossesse multiple est bien plus difficile qu'une grossesse standard. Par ailleurs vous êtes largement en sous-poids et vos analyses montrent des carences anciennes, notamment en calcium, ce qui rend votre squelette assez fragile. En clair, vous n'êtes pas très solide, et la grossesse va probablement être assez difficile pour vous. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le poids des bébés, quand ils commenceront à grossir vraiment, peut causer tout un tas de désagréments avec vos articulations, les hanches et les genoux notamment, ainsi qu'avec votre os pelvien. Vous aurez aussi certainement des soucis de circulation et de rétention. Pour être tout à fait franc, il est très possible que je vous mette au repos au lit à partir du septième mois. »

Harry était progressivement devenu de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le guérisseur parlait. George saisit sa main, et Harry était trop paniqué pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé la serrer.

« Puisque vous attendez des jumeaux, la prise de poids sera très rapide, d'ailleurs je vais vous prescrire une crème contre les vergetures, vous en aurez besoin croyez-moi. La peau sera mise à rude épreuve, ça causera probablement des démangeaisons, c'est normal. Il y a également des ligaments qui tiennent la poche foetale en place, qui vont devoir s'étirer avec la croissance des enfants. Ca peut être relativement douloureux, mais ce n'est absolument pas grave donc inutile de vous inquiéter si ça vous embête. Ensuite, vous avez presque fini le premier trimestre, donc vous ne devriez pas avoir de soucis de fatigue avant quelques temps, même si je vous recommande un maximum de repos. Bien entendu vous devrez éviter les activités physiques violentes, si vous voulez faire du sport allez marcher, ou nager, mais je ne veux pas vous voir sur un balai. Interdiction également de transplaner après le premier trimestre, ça peut être très dangereux. La Cheminette c'est bon, mais le mieux reste d'avoir quelqu'un de l'autre côté pour vous rattraper si vous tombez, ce qui arrivera probablement. Les hommes semblent avoir plus de mal que les femmes à s'adapter au changement de centre de gravité. » Le guérisseur s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. « Ca va monsieur ? » demanda t-il en voyant la tête alarmante que faisait Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il soupçonnait son estomac d'essayer de remonter par sa gorge.

Le guérisseur sembla estimer qu'il en avait assez dit pour cette fois, et que Harry n'en encaisserait pas beaucoup plus avant d'exploser. Il changea de sujet.

« J'imagine que vous êtes curieux de savoir s'il y a des précautions particulières au niveau sexuel ? »

« Non, ça ira. » répondit Harry d'une voix blanche, et George eut l'air visiblement déçu. Le guérisseur ne commenta pas.

« Bien. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance de vitamines et de crème contre les vergetures. Il y a aussi un programme alimentaire à suivre, faites le s'il vous plaît, c'est important. Et j'ai ajouté une liste de livres qui pourraient vous intéresser, ils sont tous disponibles à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital si vous ne voulez pas les acheter. » Harry et George hochèrent la tête. « Bon, et bien il est temps d'aller examiner un peu tout ce beau monde. » dit-il en faisant un geste et direction de la table sur laquelle étaient fixés des étriers. Harry déglutit. « Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça avant longtemps. »

« Je vais en avoir besoin ? » demanda Harry d'un ton horrifié.

« Oh oui, ça facilitera beaucoup les choses à l'accouchement. » dit le guérisseur en fouillant dans un placard.

« En parlant de ça... » commença George. « Comment, euh, comment ça se passe, exactement ? » Un léger bruit de pas indiqua que Fred était allé se placer à côté de la table sur laquelle Harry s'était assis.

« Ah, oui. La grande question, pas vrai ? Et bien, étant donné que les hommes n'ont pas vraiment de voies naturelles pour évacuer le bébé, on en crée une au début de l'accouchement avec un sortilège de métamorphose très ciblé. C'est pour ça qu'il faut venir le plus vite possible, si on ne fait rien le bébé risque de s'engager par là où il est arrivé, c'est très douloureux et ça peut engendrer des hémorragies graves. Et même si ça n'arrive pas jusque là, la poche des eaux s'évacuerait par l'anus en se rompant, et ça n'est pas vraiment plaisant. A ce qu'on m'a dit ça fait à peu près l'effet d'un lavement. »

Harry se jura de se précipiter à l'hôpital au moindre signe de contraction. Pas de lavement pour lui, merci bien. Et il ne voulait même pas penser à l'autre possibilité. Malheureusement, George se sentit obligé d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Et si on arrive pas à temps et que le bébé sort par... vous voyez, ça fera quoi ? »

« Ca tuera le père, et très probablement le bébé aussi. Le canal n'est pas suffisamment élastique, il se déchirerait. Le père perdrait son sang et le bébé resterait coincé. » dit le guérisseur d'un ton absent. « Rassurez-vous, ça n'est plus arrivé depuis les années trente. » Harry n'était pas particulièrement rassuré. Du tout. « Installez-vous et ouvrez votre chemise, on va jeter un oeil à l'intérieur. »

Harry s'exécuta et sentit Fred poser une main sur son épaule. Il aurait pu la repousser discrètement, mais là tout de suite il avait besoin de réconfort. Le guérisseur exécuta une séries de petits mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette, et sur un écran blanc situé à côté de la table apparut ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un tableau d'art moderne, avec de larges tâches rouges, roses, et violettes. Plusieurs endroits remuaient indéniablement.

Harry fut légèrement choqué de constater qu'il était en train d'observer l'intérieur de son propre abdomen.

Le guérisseur regardait l'écran en pointant alternativement certains endroits du doigt d'un air pensif et en disant 'Hmm hmm', pendant que Harry et George attendaient qu'on leur explique ce qui se passait exactement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le guérisseur se rappela que les entrailles qu'il regardaient appartenaient à quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un était allongé à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Bien, tout est parfaitement normal. Ce que vous voyez ici et là » Il pointa deux vagues formes roses sur l'écran. « ce sont vos enfants. Les foetus sont au bon stade de développement, aucune anomalie, tout va très bien. A ce truc que vous voyez là » Il montra du doigt une zone où Harry ne vit rien du tout. « on peut dire que ce sont des jumeaux hétérozygotes, de faux jumeaux. Ils ont chacun leur propre sac amniotique et leur placenta, contrairement aux vrais jumeaux qui partagent le même. Vous voulez connaître le sexe ? » demanda t-il.

« On peut déjà ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Bien entendu, j'aurais même pu vous le dire la semaine dernière. »

Harry échangea un regard avec George, qui hocha frénétiquement la tête, et il sentit la main de Fred serrer brièvement son épaule. « D'accord alors. »

Le guérisseur lança un sortilège d'un geste nonchalant, et une petite machine argentée qui ressemblait étrangement à une théière cracha une longue bande de papier. « Voilà. Deux petites filles. Je vous laisse le papier, il y a toutes les informations dessus: date de conception, taille, poids et ainsi de suite. Vous en aurez un à chaque visite. »

Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, George attrapa Harry et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres, et des bruits de pas suspects semblaient indiquer que Fred était en train de sauter sur place. Harry, lui, était encore sous le choc, comme anesthésié, et avait du mal à montrer une réaction. Il allait devoir y réfléchir au calme.

« Maman va être folle de joie ! » s'exclama George. « Elle a toujours dit que ça manquait de filles dans la famille. Tu vas devenir le nouveau roi des Weasley ! » dit-il à l'adresse de Harry. Ce dernier, pressentant une séance de câlin invasif à base de compression de cage thoracique, eut un vague frisson. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait se faire préparer tous ses repas par Molly ces six prochains mois, et sans négociations possibles.

Elle était adorable, mais parfois un peu envahissante quand même.

Le guérisseur leur laissa quelques instants en privé avant de demander à Harry de se rhabiller et de lui tendre la liasse de feuilles de recommandations. Avant de partir, il lui donna un dernier conseil.

« Et si j'étais vous, je ne traînerais pas trop avant d'aller acheter des vêtements de maternité, vous allez en avoir besoin plus vite que vous ne croyez. » Harry hocha la tête, singulièrement déprimé même s'il s'y était attendu.

Étant donné que Molly avait prévenu tous les Weasley qui lui passaient sous la main à la seconde où elle avait su qu'elle allait être grand-mère, Harry avait déjà pu s'arranger avec Ginny pour qu'elle aille lui acheter quelques petites choses. Si lui était allé dans un magasin spécialisé il se serait fait repérer tout de suite.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à donner l'ordonnance à l'apothicaire de l'hôpital, c'est au rez-de-chaussée. On se voit le mois prochain, n'oubliez pas de prendre le rendez-vous avec la secrétaire en sortant. » Tout le monde se serra la main, puis George se retourna comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Au fait, c'est quoi un os pelvien ? »

* * *

Harry avait beau avoir été prévenu, il avait tout de même du mal à croire qu'il avait gonflé à une vitesse pareille. Il aurait bien dit qu'il se sentait comme une baudruche, mais il était bien trop lourd pour que l'analogie fonctionne vraiment.

Le temps que la répétition du mariage de Sirius arrive, il dut étrenner en traînant des pieds ses vêtements de grossesse. Le temps que le mariage lui-même arrive, il portait des robes dans une taille prévue pour une grossesse de huit mois alors qu'il n'en était qu'à cinq. Le temps que le couple revienne de lune de miel, il travaillait toujours au magasin mais restait maintenant assis toute la journée, soit derrière la caisse soit dans la réserve à contrôler les stocks et à rédiger des pamphlets publicitaires, et se précipitait derrière une étagère dès qu'un client travaillant pour la presse entrait dans la boutique.

Il avait mal au dos, et aux pieds, et aux genoux, et il avait toujours faim et trop chaud, et depuis peu les deux petites pestes avaient décidé que le milieu de la nuit était le moment idéal pour s'entraîner a la boxe thaïlandaise. Les dignes filles de leurs pères. Harry en avait assez de devoir toujours marcher lentement, de régulièrement être obligé de demander de l'aide pour se relever d'un fauteuil et d'avoir du abandonner complètement les chaussures avec des lacets. Et par-dessus tout, il en avait plus que marre que tout le monde se sente le droit de tripoter son ventre.

Globalement, il estimait que toutes les femmes qui déblatéraient sur le miracle de la vie et à quel point c'était une expérience merveilleuse étaient des grosses menteuses à la solde des marchands de couche-culottes.

Mais il y avait quelques bons points aussi. Molly Weasley lui préparait maintenant l'intégralité de sa nourriture, et il était le premier à dire que c'était bien meilleur que la soupe de tomate en boîte. La tête de Ron quand il avait appris que Harry était enceint, et de qui, resterait gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Bon, d'accord le fait qu'il se soit évanoui et méchamment cogné contre un coin de meuble était moins drôle, mais tout de même. Il y avait aussi Sirius, complètement surexcité et parlant déjà d'acheter des balais miniatures, et qui lui ramenait régulièrement de minuscules robes à froufrous et des chaussons en tricot qu'il avait achetés juste parce qu'il avait trouvé ça trop mignon.

Et surtout, il y avait l'expression émerveillée des jumeaux à chaque fois que Harry les autorisait à sentir un bébé bouger ou qu'il acceptait de se laisser aider. Harry se disait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais au fond il aimait se sentir dorloté. Il était obligé de se rappeler de plus en plus souvent que Fred et George méritaient d'être punis, mais la vérité était qu'il en était de moins en moins convaincu.

Évidemment, il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à avoir des enfants, il avait toujours aussi peur de faire n'importe quoi, mais il y avait aussi un petit quelque chose qui se formait dans sa poitrine quand il sentait un bras remuer à l'intérieur qu'il mit longtemps à identifier comme de l'affection. Il avait eu du mal à accepter l'idée que son corps abritait des enfants, et en ce sens le fait qu'il y en avait deux avait probablement aidé, puisque sinon il aurait simplement ignoré la situation aussi longtemps que possible. Vu que la situation en question grossissait plus vite qu'un champignon dans un sous-bois en octobre, ça n'était pas une option.

Mais Fred et George s'étaient comportés comme des anges, avaient encaissé sans broncher des colères à faire pâlir Minerva Mc Gonagall, s'étaient toujours montrés enthousiastes et serviables même à travers les plus longues périodes de grinche et s'étaient globalement arrangés (probablement sans même le faire exprès) pour devenir indispensables. Ils avaient même tenu leur promesse en trouvant une jolie maison. C'était toute une histoire.

Après leur mariage, Sirius et Rogue avaient semble t-il bénéficié d'un regain de vigueur qui déplaisait assez à leurs voisins. Après plusieurs plaintes pour tapage nocturne _et _diurne qui n'avaient pas abouti, et une rencontre malheureuse de la maîtresse de maison avec le postérieur exposé de Sirius par la fenêtre de la cuisine (on ne précisera même pas la raison pour laquelle il était nu dans sa cuisine en plein après-midi avec un air de félicité totale sur le visage) alors qu'elle allait vérifier que ses premiers crocus se portaient bien, le couple décida de vendre sa maison et de déménager quelque part où il n'y aurait pas de voisins homosexuels qui croyaient que samedi soir c'était toute la semaine, et avec un chien qui ressemblait à un ours.

Fred et George eurent vent de l'affaire et rachetèrent aussitôt la maison, pour un prix défiant toute concurrence puisque les anciens propriétaires étaient assez pressés de partir. Harry en fut tellement enthousiasmé qu'il les embrassa tous les deux avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. En voyant l'air stupéfait et ravi des jumeaux, il se dit qu'il les avait fait mariner assez longtemps.

Et le fait que des bouffées d'hormones périodiques lui donnaient une libido quasiment douloureuse n'avait rien à y voir. Du tout. Absolument pas, non madame. Sans parler que la taille de son ventre lui rendait difficile d'acceder tout seul à certaines parties de son anatomie, ce qui rendait l'onanisme fastidieux.

C'est donc dans une relation qui était quasiment retournée à ce qu'elle était un an auparavant qu'ils emménagèrent dans leur spacieux cottage. Les jumeaux fermèrent le magasin une semaine pour refaire toute la décoration et installer l'appareillage magique dont ils auraient besoin, jusqu'alors absent puisque les anciens habitants étaient de la vieille école et faisaient tout à la main. Ils n'avaient même pas de cheminée connectée au réseau, il faut être idiot. Harry fut expédié sans cérémonie chez son parrain pendant les travaux, puisque Molly l'avait chassé loin des vapeurs de peinture et de colle en le menaçant d'une cuiller en bois usée mais solide.

Il précisa avant de partir que s'il retrouvait la maison peinte en orange il y aurait des problèmes, et se rendit lentement, très lentement à pieds chez Sirius, seul dans la maison puisque Rogue travaillait. Il savoura autant que possible le court trajet à travers une couche de neige encore épaisse, car il avait d'ores et déjà été prévenu que le guérisseur le clouerait au lit à sa prochaine visite la semaine suivante, une perspective qui n'en finissait pas de le désespérer, même s'il passait déjà tout son temps assis.

Il trouva Sirius assis par terre dans le salon avec Teddy, en séance intensive de coloriage. Harry fut amusé de constater que son parrain arrivait à dépasser encore plus des contours que le petit garçon, qui n'avait pourtant que trois ans et demi. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver avant de lui faire admettre qu'il avait besoin de lunettes dans son grand âge.

Il s'installa dans le canapé (de toute façon il aurait fallu une grue pour le relever s'il s'était mis par terre, à sept mois de grossesse même les vêtements de maternité commençaient à devenir serrés) et les regarda débattre de la meilleur couleur à donner à une girafe, qui se révéla être le vert et le rose. Il n'arrivait vraiment à se convaincre qu'il allait réellement devenir père que lorsque Teddy était là pour le lui rappeler. Après tout, la fatigue, les sautes d'humeur, les douleurs diverses qui se manifestaient n'importe quand, tout ça n'aurait pu être que les symptômes d'une maladie s'il n'y avait pas eu ces petits coups vigoureux qui le réveillaient en pleine nuit.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu faire dormir Teddy chez lui depuis quelques temps, puisqu'il n'avait le droit ni de le soulever ni de lui courir après, mais voir son filleul était toujours pour lui une source d'émerveillement. Il était si intelligent, et il grandissait si vite ! Harry avait l'impression qu'hier encore il changeait sa couche pour la première fois et se faisait surprendre par un jet d'urine facétieux.

Il s'était fait confirmer par Molly que les filles ne pouvaient pas faire ça, juste au cas où. On est jamais trop préparé. Il passait de longs moments à imaginer ses propres filles, à qui elles ressembleraient, le son de leur voix en grandissant, quand elles marcheraient et parleraient, comment un jour il devrait les emmener sur la voie 9 ¾... Cette manière de se projeter dans le futur l'aidait à se réconcilier avec l'idée ridicule que c'était lui qui les portait, et qu'en attendant qu'elles partent à l'école ce seraient de toutes petites crevettes incroyablement fragiles et sous sa responsabilité. Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en voyant les minuscules paires de bottines que tricotait Molly. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas suffisamment solide pour prendre soin de quoi que ce soit qui avait des pieds aussi petits.

Avant même que la girafe ne soit terminée (mais après que la moquette n'ait subi les élans artistiques de Teddy), Rogue revint de Poudlard par la cheminée. Même s'il avait donné son accord pour que Harry vienne ça ne signifiait pas que ça lui faisait plaisir. Pour le bien de Sirius, ils avaient établi une espèce de trêve tacite avec cessation globale des hostilités. Ils ne poussaient néanmoins pas les choses au-delà de la plus stricte politesse, et Sirius se retrouvait le plus souvent à faire la conversation tout seul. Ca ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure.

Etonnament, lorsque Rogue avait été informé des diverses crèmes et potions que Harry devait utiliser, il avait demandé à les voir pour juger de leur qualité. Après un reniflement de dédain tout sauf gracieux, il avait décidé de préparer ces produits lui-même sans prendre la peine de demander son avis à Harry. Il s'expliquait mal pourquoi il avait fait ça, et il se serait fait arracher la langue avec une pince à épiler avant de l'admettre, mais les potions de Rogue étaient de bien meilleure qualité en plus d'être gratuites. Molly avait eu l'air singulièrement jalouse en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre trace de vergeture.

Sachant que ça agacerait Rogue mais qu'il ne dirait rien, Harry s'allongea sur le côté et posa ses pieds sur le canapé, légèrement en hauteur. Teddy vint bientôt réclamer une histoire de manière pour le moins vocale et Harry passa l'heure suivante à essayer de lui raconter La Petite sirène sous l'oeil hilare de son parrain, avant de se rappeler que la fin n'était pas vraiment adaptée à un enfant de trois ans dans la version originale et de bidouiller rapidement un happy ending dans lequel la sirène et le prince vivaient heureux sous la mer jusqu'à la fin des temps et Polochon et Sébastien se mettaient en ménage.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent un peu trop rapidement au goût de Harry, et il dut bientôt regagner son nouveau foyer, ainsi que son lit. La veille, le guérisseur avait fait promettre à Sirius d'obliger Harry à se reposer, et dès lors celui-ci se considérait comme une espèce de super-héros enforceur de dodo. Harry le soupçonnait de rattraper toutes ces années passées sans pouvoir border Harry le soir. Il avait le droit de se lever pour se laver et aller aux toilettes, plus deux fois quinze minutes pour marcher par jour, et c'était tout.

Puisque Fred et George devaient malheureusement retourner travailler une fois la maison repeinte (en une variété de couleurs qui n'incluait pas le orange, merci Merlin), il s'établit une espèce de calendrier rotatif entre les amis et la famille pour tenir compagnie à Harry. Ce dernier soupçonnait un complot visant à l'empêcher de faire sa sieste tranquille. Et ainsi se succédèrent les tournois d'échecs avec Ron et Hermione, les batailles explosives, les test à cocher de Sorcière Hebdo avec Ginny et Fleur (qui prenait un plaisir malsain à lui rappeller que, _elle_, n'avais _jamais_ ô grand _jamais_ atteint le stade dit de la 'baleine échouée' même juste avant d'accoucher. Harry appréciait peu.), et les scrabbles avec Sirius et Rémus, parfois remplacé par Tonks pendant que Teddy jouait à enfoncer un doigt dans le ventre de Harry avant d'exploser de rire en voyant que le ventre en question répondait.

Environ une fois par semaine, Harry commençait à avoir un peu mal, paniquait complètement, et se précipitait à l'hôpital accompagné de son Harry-sitter actuel. Une fois là-bas, on lui disait qu'il avait bien fait de venir mais que ce n'étaient pas de vraies contractions, qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, parce que quand même on a du travail avec des gens qui en ont vraiment besoin alors débarrassez le plancher on est pressés non mais oh bon. En conséquence, en plus d'être inquiet, Harry se sentait également coupable. Merveilleux.

Même s'il savait que ses filles seraient en meilleure santé si elles restaient là où elles étaient le plus longtemps possible, il avait hâte d'en voir la fin.


	12. Du vocabulaire obscur et des déclaration

* * *

Et bien, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que je vous présente le dernier chapitre de nos Amoures. Ca m'en tirerai une larmichette si je n'avais pas mis deux heures à uploader cet !#!? de document. Enfin bref.

Devant vos yeux ébahis: La Fin.

On applaudit bien fort.

Avant qu'on ne se quitte, je tiens à remercier tous les revieweur, et particulièrement ceux et celles qui ont laissé un truc un peu constructifs et qui se sont aperçus que cette fois j'avais quand même fait un peu un effort au niveau psychologique. Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais quand je relis Une curiosité scientifique j'ai un peu honte: Rogue est plus OOC que ça tu meure, Sirius est un abruti fini mais sans le côté génial, et Harry a autant de personnalité qu'un cendrier.

Mais bon, ça reste mon premier gros bébé à moi.

Allez, je vais me taire, le chapitre doit probablement vous intéresser plus que moi !

* * *

12- DU VOCABULAIRE OBSCUR ET DES DÉCLARATIONS NOCTURNES

* * *

« Apocryphe, lettre compte double, mot compte triple. Ça me fait... quatre-vingt-dix. » déclara Rémus avec un air très satisfait.

« Ça existe même pas comme mot ! » s'exclama Sirius d'un air indigné.

« Si tu m'obliges à sortir le dictionnaire une cinquième fois je te jure que... »

« Euh, les gars ? » coupa Harry.

« C'était que trois fois ! »

« Les gars ? »

« Belligérant, idiomatique, parpal et souffreteux, ça fait quatre. »

« Hé oh ? »

« C'est ta faute aussi, tu fais rien que d'utiliser des mots que personne connais exprès ! »

« HE HO ! » Le silence se fit. « Si vous avez fini, y'en a un qui peut attraper ma valise ? » demanda Harry en essayant de se lever du lit, manœuvre périlleuse avec vingt-cinq kilos de bébés accrochés à la taille.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius en essayant de protéger le plateau de Scrabble de l'apocalypse causée par le mouvement soudain. Harry et Rémus lui jetèrent de concert un regard qui sous-entendait un sérieux problème cognitif chez lui. « Oh. Euh, d'accord. D'accord. Je vais le faire. » dit-il avant de bondir sur l'armoire dans lequel le sac d'hôpital de Harry se trouvait. Même si après huit semaines (et autant de voyages inutiles à Sainte Mangouste) la nouveauté de la manoeuvre était passée pour presque tout le monde, Sirius continuait de se transformer en boule de nerfs à chaque fausse alerte. Avec l'aide de Rémus, Harry parvint à se lever.

« Si cette fois c'est pas la bonne, je fais un malheur. » Harry continua de râler et de bougonner sur l'injustice de sa pauvre vie tout le chemin jusqu'à la cheminée, puis jusqu'à la réception de l'hôpital, puis jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Il ne cessa que lorsqu'on lui dit que cette fois il était bon pour rester. Et là, étonnamment, ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs, ce moment qu'il avait espéré avec une patience de plus en plus fine lui fit très peur.

Cette fois c'était pour de vrai. Il allait donner naissance à ses deux petites filles, ce qui allait probablement faire très mal, et ensuite il devrait les protéger du monde entier. Oh la vache. Toujours assis sur la table, maintenant vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital qui lui donnait l'impression d'être tout nu, il demanda à Rémus d'aller chercher Fred et George et à Sirius de prévenir Molly, Ron et Hermione.

Hors de question qu'il fasse ça tout seul.

* * *

« Tu crois que ça se passe bien ? » demanda Sirius à Rogue, qui de manière assez surprenante l'avait rejoint à Sainte Mangouste dès qu'il avait eu fini sa journée. « Ça fait déjà six heures. »

Une infirmière à l'air terrifiée sortit alors de la chambre, et la porte entrouverte laissa passer la voix de Harry: « ... -CHE DE MOI AVEC CE TRUC ENCORE UNE FOIS JE LUI ARRACHE AVEC LES DENTS SA SALO- » Puis la porte se referma.

« Bien sûr que ça va. » répondit Rogue d'un air absent en faisant les mots croisés d'un Mensuel du Mage Moderne périmé qui traînait là. « 'Poitrine ancienne', en six lettres ? »

« Parpal. » Rogue lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai de la culture moi. »

Le cher époux répondit avec un 'hmpf' peu convaincu.

« C'est pas juste que j'ai pas le droit d'être à l'intérieur. » bouda Sirius.

« Il y a déjà deux personnes avec lui, plus ce serait trop. Et franchement, vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel tu t'es mis tu ne rendrais service ni à lui ni à toi en allant là-dedans. Tiens, occupe-toi un peu. » répondit-il en lui tendant un Sorcière Hebdo spécial 'comparez les meilleurs sortilèges dépilatoires avant l'été' sans lever le nez de ses mots croisés. Le voir si parfaitement calme aidait Sirius à se contenir, mais lui donnait également envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir. Comment pouvait-il faire des mots croisés alors que son petit Harry avait mal ?

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais complètement sa grande crevette.

* * *

« Harry, calme-toi, elle fait juste son boulot. » dit George d'une voix qu'il espérait raisonnable une fois l'infirmière de garde repartie. Elle venait juste d'examiner Harry pour voir où en était le travail. Ce dernier était fatigué, il avait mal, il était d'une mauvaise humeur impressionnante et en plus on lui avait retiré son pénis. Il avait craqué.

« Elle peut le faire sans m'enfoncer des bouts de métal là ! C'est froid, merde ! » s'exclama Harry d'une voix rauque en retombant, rouge et essoufflé, sur les oreillers.

« Allez, c'est pas si grave. En plus t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, c'est presque fini ! C'est super, non ? » répondit Fred d'un ton enjoué qui donna envie à Harry de le frapper. Une contraction particulièrement féroce étouffa dans l'œuf la réplique acide qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et ne l'autorisa qu'à pousser un grognement d'agonie. A la place, il se vengea en écrasant la main qui serrait la sienne de toutes ses forces, sans trop se préoccuper de savoir à qui elle appartenait.

De toute façon c'était leur faute à tous les deux.

Lorsque la douleur passa et que Fred (car c'était lui) récupéra sa main avec une grimace, le guérisseur entra dans la pièce. Harry aperçut Sirius qui se tordait le cou en essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, et Rogue qui se tapotait les lèvres avec une plume d'un air pensif, un magazine sur les genoux.

« Alors, on me dit qu'on va avoir besoin de moi ? » dit l'homme d'un ton avenant. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, puis ferma les yeux en sentant la contraction suivante arriver. « Alors dites-moi, combien de minutes d'écart ? »

George jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Moins de trois depuis le début de la précédente. »

« Bien, très bien. Pour six heures de travail c'est excellent, surtout pour un premier accouchement. Remarquable. » Il fut interrompu par une exclamation de douleur que Harry ne put contenir. « Et bien Mr Potter, il faut respirer enfin. »

Harry regrettait vraiment très fort qu'on lui ait pris sa baguette à l'accueil.

« Permettez que je jette un oeil ? » demanda le guérisseur en attirant un tabouret au pied du lit.

« Si je dis non vous partirez ? » répondit Harry, pantelant.

« Je crains que non. Alors, voyons ça. » Il souleva le drap qui couvrait les jambes de Harry (l'arrivée d'air frais qui s'ensuivit menaça d'arracher un soupir d'extase à Harry, qui avait l'impression de se trouver dans un chaudron) tripota à droite à gauche d'une main gantée, et observa attentivement. Fred et George le regardaient faire avec l'air mi-fasciné mi-vert. « Bien. Et bien vous êtes quasiment prêt à pousser, je vais demander à une équipe médicale de venir nous aider et on pourra se mettre au travail. »

* * *

« Je m'ennuie. » déclara Sirius en tapotant le bras de son fauteuil.

« Lis un magasine. » répondit Rogue, à présent plongé dans une grille de sudoku géante niveau 'arrachage de cheveux'.

« J'ai déjà lu le truc que tu m'as donné, et non seulement je m'ennuie mais en plus j'en connais beaucoup plus long que je voudrais sur les meilleures marques de tampons à utiliser pour aller se baigner. »

Soudain, trois infirmières chargées d'un tas d'instruments argentés et de deux berceaux transparents remontèrent le couloir à grands pas avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Harry. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et essaya de leur demander ce qu'il se passait, et pour tous ses efforts il récolta un « Poussez vous monsieur, on est pressées. »

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se rasseoir et de passer le temps en se mangeant les ongles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tonks vint les rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

« Rémus est rentré mettre Teddy au lit, et j'ai laissé les Weasley à la cafétéria. Alors, j'ai loupé quoi ? »

« Comment je le saurais, j'ai pas le droit de rentrer. » marmonna Sirius d'un ton boudeur. Rogue leva les yeux au plafond.

« Des infirmières viennent d'entrer avec le matériel néonatal, c'est probablement presque fini. » précisa t-il avant de retourner à ses chiffres.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent, marquées par un silence assez tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ne passe la tête par le porte pour demander un sac de glace à la cantonade. Apparemment, l'un des jumeaux avait une main cassée et on avait pas trop le temps de s'en occuper tout de suite. La porte resta entrouverte et laissa donc passer les sons, et Sirius se demanda si c'était une si bonne chose qu'il soit au courant en temps réel de ce qu'il se passait.

« Allez monsieur, poussez ! » disait une voix d'homme.

« JE FAIS QUE ÇA ! »

« Va-y Harry, plus fort ! » encourageait l'un des jumeaux. « Respire bien, surtout ! »

« SI T'ES SI MALIN T'AS QU'A LE FAIRE ! »

« Continuez comme ça, c'est presque fini ! » disait une infirmière, apparemment la même qui avait envoyé promener Sirius.

« ÇA FAIT VINGT MINUTES QUE VOUS DITES ÇA ! »

« Oui mais là c'est vrai, la tête est quasiment dehors. »

Sirius et Tonks écoutèrent Harry grogner et pousser des gémissements étouffés avec de grands yeux, jusqu'à ce que...

« Et de une ! Une jolie petite rousse ! » Un petit cri, aigu, chevrotant, fragile s'éleva, et on entendit les deux jumeaux éclater d'un rire extatique et soulagé. Rogue compléta sa grille et s'attaqua à un kakoru. Une infirmière sembla s'apercevoir que la porte était restée entrouverte et la referma avec un claquement sec en jetant un regard mauvais à Sirius, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait laissée comme ça.

Puis Tonks se jeta soudain sur son cousin pour l'embrasser avec enthousiasme, et Sirius sentit une bonne partie de sa tension nerveuse s'envoler. Ce qui n'était pas forcément justifié puisqu'il n'y avait que la moitié du travail de fait, mais quand même.

« Oh, ça me rappelle quand Teddy est né. Il y avait cette vieille sage-femme qui arrêtait pas de me dire « Allez ma cocotte, gueule un bon coup ça va te faire du bien ! Gueule-z-y donc ! », et Molly qui courait partout pour chercher des serviettes et de l'eau, et Rémus, oulalah, j'ai bien du lui suer un litre dessus ! » s'exclama Tonks, surexcitée.

« Je m'en souviens, il m'a dit qu'il avait fallu presque une heure avait qu'il retrouve la circulation dans ses doigts. » répondit Sirius avec un sourire qui menaçait de trancher son visage en deux. Rogue, lui, ne s'était pas laissé distraire de sa grille, et n'avait globalement donné aucun signe que ce qui venait de se passer l'avait affecté d'une quelconque manière.

Bientôt, une armée de Weasleys rassasiés et anxieux vinrent leur tenir compagnie, et Molly serra Sirius dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il soupçonnait des dommages internes. Même Rogue eut le droit à l'embrassade enthousiaste des nouveaux grands-parents, à sa grande surprise. Ron et Hermione avaient leurs bras étroitement passés l'un autour de l'autre et sautillaient sur place, Ron s'exclamant « Elle est rousse ! Elle est rousse ! »

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, une deuxième petite fille rousse venait de pousser un vagissement de tous les diables, et Harry avait fondu en larmes sans même s'en rendre compte. Plus tard il nierait avec véhémence et affirmerait que c'était de la sueur et rien d'autre.

Fred et George tenaient maintenant chacun dans leurs bras un nourrisson rouge, fripé, qui poussait de petits cris désagréables et sublimes à la fois, et qui les fixaient avec d'immenses yeux bleus qui ne clignaient pas un peu perturbants. Elles étaient si petites, minuscules, même pour des nouveaux nés. Elles étaient également magnifique. La chose la plus incroyable qu'aucun d'entre eux ait jamais vu.

Harry les avait brièvement tenues contre sa poitrine, mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il se fasse confiance pour les tenir, alors il avait laissé les nouveaux papas s'en charger et les regardait faire, épuisé, depuis son lit. Ils avaient une drôle d'expression, à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée.

« Regarde. » murmura Fred à Harry en contemplant sa fille. « Regarde ce que t'as fait. » Ses épaules étaient relevées et très tendues, comme s'il avait affreusement peur de faire tomber le bébé. George n'était pas mieux, mais en plus il semblait incapable de refermer sa mâchoire, tombée ouverte à la seconde où le premier cri s'était fait entendre. Harry s'était dit que le lui faire remarquer serait un gaspillage d'énergie tant qu'il ne bavait pas sur la petite.

Le guérisseur et les infirmières quittèrent la salle une fois tous leurs papiers dûment remplis et leurs patients dûment nettoyés et rafistolés, laissant les jeunes parents dans l'intimité et s'armant déjà psychologiquement pour annoncer à la foule en délire dans le couloir qu'ils allaient encore devoir attendre un peu avant d'entrer. Harry et les jumeaux eurent juste le temps d'entendre Sirius et Molly s'exclamer « Mais...! » avant que le porte ne se referme. Harry était quand même reconnaissant, il avait vraiment envie d'une sieste avant de se retrouver assailli par les amis et la famille.

Étrange, comme une tête aussi minuscule quand on la tient entre ses mains paraît énorme quand elle est coincée entre ses jambes.

Il commençait à piquer du nez lorsque la voix de George attira son attention.

« Eh, regardez ça, elle suce sa main. Vous croyez qu'elle essaye de prendre son pouce ? » La perspective semblait le ravir. Harry eut un sourire, puis il se laissa plonger dans le sommeil. Il eut juste le temps de sentir deux paires de lèvres l'embrasser sur la tête, l'une après l'autre, et d'entendre quelques mots murmurés avant de sombrer totalement.

_« On t'aime, Harry. On t'aime. »_

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec l'impression étrange d'avoir fait un très beau rêve mais sans pouvoir s'en rappeler le moins du monde. Il se sentait bizarre, comme... Et bien, vide. Et léger aussi, considérablement plus léger qu'avant. Et il avait réussi à dormir sur le dos sans se faire écraser les poumons ! Puis il entendit la voix de Molly dire à quelqu'un d'« arrêter de faire ça, tu vas la réveiller, enfin ! ». Après inspection il apparut que Sirius avait simplement tendu un doigt pour toucher la joue d'une des petites, qui dormaient toutes les deux comme des souches. En le voyant réveillé, son parrain se jeta sur lui.

« Ça va ? T'as pas mal ? Le guérisseur a dit qu'on devait te faire boire, tiens prends de l'eau. » dit-il à toute vitesse en lui collant un verre sous le nez. Harry avala de travers, toussa et reposa le verre tout en se redressant. « Fred et George sont allés se changer et prendre une douche, ils seront là bientôt. »

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Presque neuf heures, t'as loupé le premier biberon. On t'a même secoué mais ça a rien changé. Les jumeaux sont restés là tout le temps, Molly a du s'en mêler pour qu'ils aillent au moins mettre des vêtements frais. » répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. « T'aurais du voir ces yeux de biches qu'ils faisaient en te regardant ronfler... »

« Je ronfle pas ! » s'exclama Harry en prétendant que la rougeur de ses joues n'était due qu'à la pique de Sirius sur ses voies respiratoires. Il était presque certain d'avoir entendu une déclaration avant de s'endormir, et il avait l'impression perturbante qu'il l'aurait rendue s'il avait eu l'énergie nécessaire pour ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots, et auparavant on ne les lui avait jamais adressés non plus, du moins pas dans ce contexte. Ca risquait de compliquer sérieusement les choses, ça... Dans quel pétrin il était encore allé mettre le nez ?

Non, il n'était pas tombé amoureux ! Il s'en serait aperçu, enfin, c'était ridicule ! Et puis sa vie allait être suffisamment en bazar comme ça sans qu'en plus il ne doive gérer un couple... trio... quel que soit le mot ! C'était _vraiment_ pas le moment ! Et non il n'était pas content, bien sûr que non. Non il n'avait pas une délicieuse sensation de chaleur au creu du ventre qui lui donnait une envie stupide de sourire tout le temps en repensant à ces quelques mots murmurés contre ses cheveux poisseux de sueur. Du tout.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se monter le bourrichon pour une histoire qui en fin de compte, premièrement, semblait arranger tout le monde, et deuxièmement n'avait aucun besoin d'être tiré au clair tout de suite.

Alors c'était ça la dépression postpartum...

Un petit cri aigu l'arracha à ses pensées, et il se retrouva penché sur le berceau de la responsable avant même de s'être rendu compte qu'il avait remué un orteil. Ça lui donna l'occasion de se rendre compte que son centre de gravité avait repris sa place, à savoir ses épaules, très brutalement, et il manqua de tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Il prit la petite dans ses bras avec plus de précautions que si elle avait été faite en biscotte, et commença à réfléchir à la raison qui avait pu la faire pleurer.

« Elle a mangé et sa couche est vide. » dit Molly. « Elle veut probablement qu'on fasse attention à elle. »

Évidemment. D'ailleurs elle méritait qu'on fasse attention à elle. Si il avait été aussi beau, Harry aussi aurait voulu que le monde entier fasse attention à lui. Soudain, sa fille serrée contre lui, Harry sembla oublier qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce. Il y avait juste ses deux bébés, ses belles petites fleurs à lui (à qui il fallait donner un nom, soit dit en passant) qui commençaient déjà à défriper et qui avaient adopté la plus adorable nuance de rose qu'on puisse concevoir. L'une était presque chauve, mis à part un très fin duvet carotte, et l'autre exhibait fièrement un petite touffe auburn qui partait déjà en tous sens, ce qui en théorie n'aurait pas dû être possible après seulement une dizaine d'heures de vie. Les gènes capillaires de Potter étaient vraiment puissants.

Quelqu'un lui tendit le second bébé (probablement Molly, il s'en fichait un peu sur le moment), et l'installa confortablement dans son bras gauche. Elle ne pesait vraiment rien du tout, c'en était presque effrayant. Molly et Sirius échangèrent un regard et le laissèrent tout seul admirer ses bébés avec de grands yeux ronds. Alors c'était ça à l'intérieur de lui tout ce temps ?

Elles paraissaient beaucoup plus grosses quand elles étaient dedans, c'était vraiment injuste.

Harry ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps il resta là à s'ébahir devant la perfection de ses enfants et à se demander comment il avait pu un jour les considérer comme une catastrophe, mais il fallut que la tête de Fred et George se glisse par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour le faire revenir sur terre. En apercevant Harry, ils eurent un sourire qui aurait fait honte aux publicités pour du dentifrice moldu et ils vinrent s'asseoir en silence de chaque côté du matelas, prenant Harry en sandwich.

Un silence confortable s'installa, occasionnellement coupé par un petit gémissement ou un gargouillis.

« Faudrait peut-être leur donner des noms, Maman veut passer à l'état civil dans l'après midi. Je pensais à un truc de fleur. » dit George.

« Comme ma mère. » dit Harry d'un ton absent.

« Non, la fleur c'est lilas, pas lily. » dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est de l'anglais andouille, ça veut dire lys. Ou muguet, ça dépend. »

« Andouille toi-même. Et je le savais d'abord. Je _suis_ anglais. » Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Des noms ? »

« Oh, oui. Euh... Poinsettia ? »

« C'est une blague, j'espère ? »

« Oui. »

Après de nombreuses autres propositions hâtivement classifiées comme blagues en voyant la tête que faisait Harry en les entendant, on se mit d'accord sur Marguerite pour l'aînée chauve, et Rose pour la cadette chevelue. Et oui, les parents se rendaient bien compte que c'était des noms de vieilles, mais ils étaient jolis alors moumoute camembert.

Ensuite Rose se mit à hurler, Marguerite se mit à l'imiter parce que ça avait l'air drôlement marrant, et Harry Fred et George se mirent promptement à paniquer. Et ainsi Harry découvrit la joie de changer la couche d'un nouveau-né. C'est tout à fait le genre d'épreuve olfactive qu'on imagine pas tant qu'on y a pas été confronté. Mais, bravement, il résista à l'envie d'ordonner à Fred de le faire à sa place en se disant qu'il allait bien devoir s'y faire de toute façon.

Quand un verre est à moitié plein, il est aussi à moitié vide après tout. On peut pas tout avoir.

Ce fut la première d'une looooongue série de couches, et de biberons, et d'arpentage de couloir en pleine nuit en essayant de se rappeler le troisième couplet d'Au clair de la lune. Après un premier jour catastrophique où Harry était resté tout seul à la maison avec les petites et avait frôlé la crise d'apoplexie, ils décidèrent tous les trois de se simplifier la vie et d'installer deux berceaux et une table à langer dans la réserve (après avoir renforcé suffisamment les protections du laboratoire pour qu'on puisse y garder un dragon adulte sans que rien ne filtre par la porte).

Chaque soir, en allant se coucher il sentait deux paires de lèvres l'embrasser sur la tête, et parfois, s'il faisait semblant de dormir assez longtemps, il entendait ces trois petits mots qui lui faisaient passer une si bonne nuit. Il se promit qu'un jour, il rassemblerait tout son courage, et il répondrait. Un jour, mais pas tout de suite.

Après tout, ce n'était que le début.

FIN

(yay me !)


End file.
